Bonds of Silence
by MidnightAnimeAngel
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke & Neji are are slaves in China who have been forbidden to ever speak. Sakura, Tenten & Hinata are best friends who are on a sightseeing trip. What will happen when they stumble across the boys half dead? SasuxSaku NaruxHina & NejixTen R&R!
1. Seperate Lives

**Summary: **_Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto have been slaves ever since they can remember. They live in a slave house in China and are beaten, starved and abused daily, as well as being forbidden to speak under any circumstance._

_Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata are three best friends who live in Japan. During a trip to China, they get lost and, through unexpected twists and turns, wind up at the slave house. After witnessing the terrible mistreatment of the boys, the girls do the only thing they can to rescue the boys from the terrible place in which they have been forced to live; they buy them! _

_But have the boys been slaves for too long, or is there still a chance that the girls might be able to unlock their hearts, and their voices?_

* * *

"Wow! That palace was absolutely magnificent!" A sixteen-year-old girl with dark brown eyes and chocolate colored hair tied up into twin buns exclaimed.

"Wasn't it? The Chinese style of Architecture is stunning!" A second girl about the same age with pink hair and jade colored eyes responded enthusiastically.

The other member of the trio, a petite, sixteen-year-old with chin length, sapphire colored hair and unusual whitish eyes, nodded and said, "It certainly was beautiful."

The three girls were best friends from Japan by the name of Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata. They were on weeklong sightseeing trip to China.

"Sakura, I'm starved." Tenten complained.

As the only one of the trio ever to have previously visited China, Sakura had become the groups' unofficial guide. "Okay follow me, I know a great little restaurant."

The other two turned and followed her' down the street, laughing and talking all the way…

* * *

(Meanwhile, in a large, gray building, located in a poor section of town, several blocks away…)

A boy grunted in pain as the guard's solid fist struck him square in the stomach. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his' cheeks. Before he even had enough time to blink another fist crashed into his head sending him sprawling. His' chains clanked as he hit the floor.

Not two feet away another boy was being beaten over the head with a metal pipe by a second guard. He was the absolute opposite of the first boy in the looks department. Spiky, raven hair, pale skin, and onyx eyes made for a completely different appearance.

Another guard held a third boy by his long black hair. The boy's lavender eyes squeezed shut in pain as the guard's knife slashed him, first across one shoulder blade, and then across the other.

The three boys were slaves. They had been for as long as they could remember. Many years of abusive treatment and torture had broken them. Day after day, they toiled, completing their chores with exactness and meticulously obeying orders without question. Yet day after day they were continually ill treated and abused.

The guards had been beating them for the last three and a half hours. By now the boys were barely able to move, much less defend themselves, still the guards did not relent.

Throughout all the torment the boys never so much as uttered a single word, knowing that even the slightest noise would only serve as yet another excuse for the guards to inflict severe punishments on them.

Suddenly the door clanged open and the boys fell limply to the cold cement floor as the guards dropped them and stood at attention.

Two people stepped inside the room. The first was a teenage boy with white hair and glasses. A tall man with long, black hair, yellow eyes, and a face as pale as a dead mans followed him.

"Good day Lord Orochimaru." One of the guards greeted the second man.

Orochimaru gave a barely visible nod. He walked over to the slaves who lay, unmoving, on the ground, watching him tensely.

The man's face twisted into a malicious smile. "Have these three been acting difficult captain?" He asked the head guard.

"Not especially sir." The captain replied.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed as his' smile grew. "Goooood…" He purred. He looked the boys over calculatingly, then ordered, "Give them seventy-five lashes each and return them to their' cells." He walked up and delivered a hard kick into the onyx-eyed boy's side.

The boy grunted in pain but did not cry out. He knew, as did the others, that the more you allowed the pain to show, the more you were made to suffer.

The guard nodded. "It shall be done as you have commanded my' lord."

Orochimaru nodded and left the room motioning for the white haired boy to follow.

* * *

"Sakura, I thought you said that this restaurant was only a few minutes walk from the palace we visited." Tenten said. "We've been walking for over a half hour and we're still not there." She shivered slightly. "Besides, this doesn't strike me as the type of place you'd find a high class restaurant."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, this place is kind of… creepy."

Sakura shook her' head in confusion. "I don't get it." She muttered. "I'm sure that it was this way, and yet I don't recall this area at all!"

"Well, we need to be getting back so I guess we can just eat at restaurant in the hotel." Tenten said.

Sakura glanced about rather nervously. "Yeah…uh… do either of you, by any chance remember the way we came to get here?"

"What?!" Tenten exclaimed. "Don't tell me you don't know the way out of here!"

"Umm… okay, I won't tell you." Sakura replied.

Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"Great!" Tenten exclaimed. "We're lost! And in what appears to be the worst area in the entire country of China!"

Hinata bit her' lip nervously. "Oh… I'm sure we'll be able to figure out the way back." She said.

Sakura sighed, and Tenten just shook her' head. "Well, maybe if we found a decent looking place, we could knock on the door and ask for directions back to the main square."

Tenten glanced around. "That would be a good idea except that I'm not seeing anything that looks even remotely decent."

"Uh… you guys… what about that building over there?" Hinata pointed to a large gray building down the street.

Tenten cocked her' head to the side. "Well, I've seen better places that's for certain!"

Sakura shook her' head again. "I don't like the looks of that place."

Tenten rolled her' eyes. "Come on! Don't tell me you're scared! You got us into this mess and now you are going to have to buck up and help us get out!" She grabbed Sakura by the arm. "Let's go!" Then Tenten proceeded to drag Sakura towards the building followed closely by a timid Hinata.


	2. The Slave House!

The three friends pushed open the door to see a bleak, dimly lighted room. A single, middle-aged woman stood behind the desk. She looked up as they entered.

"Hello ladies. Welcome to the Sasaki Slave House. We have the best slaves in China right here." She said. "I am Ami. How may I be of service to you?"

Tenten, Sakura and Hinata froze. _A slave house?!_

"Umm… Hi." Tenten replied. "I'm Tenten, this is Sakura, and this is Hinata. We are here on a trip from Japan and-"

"Ah of course, you wish to purchase some foreign slaves as souvenirs. Well, come right this way, and I'll show you our' selection." Before the girls had even the slightest chance to protest, they found themselves being steered through a door and down a hallway to a heavy Iron door with several padlocks on it.

Sakura and Hinata shot Tenten looks that clearly asked: '_Now what genius?'_

Ami pulled a key from around her' neck and began to unlock the numerous padlocks. Tenten took this opportunity to lean over and whisper to her' friends.

"Just play along for now. After we've seen the so called "selection" we can ask for directions."

She barely had time to complete her' sentence for just as she finished speaking Ami swung open the door and motioned them inside.

The girls stepped through the door and, for a few moments, were unable to make out anything in the darkness. After a bit, their eyes adjusted enough for them to see their' surroundings. The sight that met their eyes shocked them. They stood in an enormous room. The walls were lined with stacks of cages, reaching to the ceiling. The cages were barely large enough to sit in. Inside each cage crouched a slave.

They were all male, and most of them were between the ages of thirteen and twenty-five. A few of the slaves glanced up at the girls' entrance, but the majority just sat, hunched over, staring miserably off into space.

Even in the dim lighting, the girls could plainly see the hopelessness that reflected in the young men's eyes.

Hinata let out a gasp and Ami smiled, apparently thinking that Hinata's shock was a result of awe. (Which, of course, it was not.)

"It is remarkable, is it not?" She asked.

The girls exchanged glances.

"Each of our slaves has been here since they were three or less. That way they have been raised learning the rules of being a slave and are not as rebellious as those who have lived most of their' lives free." Ami told them.

"It's so quiet in here." Sakura commented.

"Oh yes. They will never speak out of turn. From the moment they come here they are forbidden to speak under any circumstances. One word will result in severe punishment." Ami explained.

Tenten's eyes narrowed and she nodded. "I see."

"What age group did you have in mind?" Ami inquired.

"Age group?" Sakura repeated, obviously confused.

"For your' slaves." Ami clarified.

"Oh, umm…" Sakura glanced at the others.

Tenten came to her' rescue. "Sixteen or seventeen." She replied smoothly.

Ami nodded. "Follow me." She led the girls to the far end of the room and pointed to two sections. "This is where we keep the sixteen year olds, and that section over there is for the seventeen year olds."

Suddenly a guard called out to Ami.

"Oh, Please excuse me ladies, but I must see to this. I'll be back in a little bit. Please feel free to look around at our' merchandise." Ami told them. The girls nodded and she hurried off.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura exclaimed. "This place is terrible!"

Tenten nodded. "I know. I've never been to a slave house before. I wonder if the ones back where we come from are as bad as this one."

Hinata shook her' head sadly as she looked around. "In my' opinion, _all_ slave houses are bad."

Sakura and Tenten nodded in agreement.

Tenten noticed that some of the guards were regarding them from their posts. "Alright, let's just pretend we're interested and look them over so that we can get out of here!"

Sakura and Hinata nodded and began to walk along the rows of cages, pretending to inspect the boys inside.

* * *

(With Hinata)

Hinata was in the section that held the sixteen year olds. She walked from one cage to another, hating what she was seeing. _How can people treat other human beings this way?_ She wondered.

One boy in particular caught her' eye. He had bright blue eyes, strange, whisker like marking on his' cheeks and, though dirty, his' blond hair would shine like the sun once it was washed. But the thing that caught Hinata's attention was the fact that, out of the hundreds of young men packed into this room, this boy, though broken, still seemed to have retained some life. Although he was obviously miserable, his eyes did not posses that glazed look of hopelessness that she saw in the eyes of most of the other boys.

Hinata walked over to the cage in which the boy sat. He shrank back as she approached, fear written over his features. She smiled gently at him and whispered in a soft voice, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My' name is Hinata. What is yours'?"

He looked up at her' but said nothing. (A/n: Remember, he's looking up at her' because the cage he's in is too short to allow him to stand so he has to sit.)

Hinata's cocked her' head to the side then gasped as realization struck her. "Oh, that's right, you don't talk do you? I'm sorry."

The boy's eyes widened but still he did not utter a word.

Hinata's advanced, Hyuga eyes suddenly spotted something that looked to her like blood. "Could you please turn around?" She asked.

The boy complied instantly, turning so that he faced away from her.

Hinata gasped. "Oh my… Your' back!"

The boy's back was literally covered with nasty looking gashes. Blood streamed from the raw wounds mixing with dirt.

Hinata covered her' mouth with her' hand. _How could anyone do such a thing?!_ She thought furiously.

She looked at the boy. _I can't just leave him here can I? _Hinata bit her' lip. "Thank you, you can turn back around."

The boy did so and Hinata said, "I know you won't talk, but will you at least nod your' head yes or no if I ask you a question?" The boy hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "Does this sort of thing…" she motioned to his bloody back, " …happen often?"

He nodded slowly. Hinata clenched her' fists. _That does it! I'm getting him out of here today!_ She thought. Then she turned to go tell her' friends.

* * *

(With Sakura)

Sakura was at the other end of the section that held the sixteen-year-old slaves.

She was looking around, none to happily, at the many cages filled with boys, most of which appeared to be half dead.

Suddenly Sakura jumped in surprise as something wet landed on her' arm. Looking down, she was surprised and a little freaked out to see a drop of blood on her' arm. Before she had time to think, another drop fell from above, this time landing at her' feet where, she now noticed, a small puddle of blood had formed.

_What on earth…?_ She thought to herself. Sakura looked up to see a pale hand dangling from a cell, three cages high. Blood streamed freely down the hand, dripping onto the floor below.

Sakura gasped. She called out to a guard. "Excuse me?"

"Yes miss?" The guard responded.

"Do you by any chance have a ladder or something by which I could reach that cell?" She pointed to the cell with the blood-covered hand.

The guard nodded and quickly fetched her' a ladder.

"Thank you." She said.

The guard nodded and returned to his post.

Sakura now turned and quickly ascended the ladder until she was level with the cage. She peered in to the darkness and what she saw both angered and frightened her.

A pale boy with spiky, black hair leaned against the side of the cage, apparently asleep. Blood ran down his' arms and legs from several angry slashes on his' back and torso.

Sakura gasped and his eyes fluttered open at the sound. Sakura stared at the boy before her. Deep, onyx eyes glared back at her. The boy didn't say anything. He didn't move or fidget. He just sat there, glaring at her.

"H-Hello." She stammered. She found his' glare to be a little unnerving. "I'm Sakura."

He didn't move.

"Are you okay?" She asked. _What a stupid question Sakura! _She berated herself. _He's obviously not okay! _

Still, he didn't even bat an eye.

Back in Japan, Sakura took lessons from a well-known healer and was well educated when it came to medical problems. On impulse she reached out to inspect the boy's wounds. He flinched and his' chains clinked as he threw up his hands over his head as if to shield himself from a blow.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she withdrew her' hand. _I've got to get this boy out of here! _She thought. _Those wounds look bad, and if he doesn't get medical attention, he could bleed to death!_ She turned, descended the ladder and hurried to find her' friends.

* * *

_(With Tenten)_

Tenten had drifted a little ways away from her' friends and had ended up in the section that held the seventeen-year-old slaves.

Tenten sighed as she took in her' surroundings. Every thing was so depressing. She hated seeing human beings being treated like dirt. It made her so mad!

_What was that? _She wondered as a sound broke the silence. There it was again, a sound like a low moan coming from somewhere in the far corner of the room.

Tenten made her' way to where the sound was originating from. What met her' eyes was a boy with long tresses of black hair, curled up in a cage, clutching his right arm in pain. His back was streaked with gashes and slices and littered with bruises.

Tenten rushed forward and touched the boy's left shoulder. (He was facing away from her and hadn't seen her yet.)

He started and turned lavender eyes on her. Upon seeing her standing there he tensed and moved as far away as was possible in the tiny cage, regarding her' cautiously the entire time.

Seeing this Tenten dropped her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She apologized.

He looked at her oddly but said nothing.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him.

He just sat there watching her, eyes filled with distrust.

"Is there something wrong with your' arm?" She asked kindly.

Silence…

"Here, let me see." She had not meant for it to sound like an order but apparently he took it as one because he stiffened but instantly held out his' arm for her to see.

She gently looked it over. "I think you may have a fractured bone." She told him. "How did this happen?"

He just looked at her.

Tenten frowned. "Did the guards do it?" She asked.

He did not reply but a look of anger flickered in his eyes and she took that as an affirmative.

Tenten stood for a moment, lost in thought. She turned abruptly to find Sakura and Hinata. _I don't care what it takes; I'm not leaving here without buying that boy! _She resolved.


	3. Bought?

Hinata found Sakura looking just as angry as she herself felt. "Hey Hinata, where is Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"I'm right here!" A voice behind them responded.

Hinata and Sakura whirled to see a livid Tenten stomp up. All three girls began to speak at once:

"This place is terrible! There's this boy…" Hinata began.

"You should see the boy I found; he's covered in blood and…" Sakura was saying.

"The level of abuse here is intolerable! I found a boy who looks a lot like Hinata and I think he has a broken arm! I believe the guards did it…" Tenten told them.

The three girls trailed of and looked at one another. "I think we are all of the same opinion, no?" Tenten asked.

Sakura nodded. "I found a boy who's lost a lot of blood. His wounds could become fatal if he does not receive medical attention soon." She turned to Hinata. "Hina-chan, would you mind lending me some money to buy him? I'll repay you when we get back to the hotel."

Hinata nodded. "Sure. I found a boy I want to buy too." She looked at Tenten. "I can lend you some too if you'd like to buy the boy with the broken arm." She offered.

Tenten shook her' head. "Thanks, but I think I've got enough to purchase him."

"Well did you find anything to your' liking?" A shrill voice inquired.

The girls turned to see Ami approaching from behind.

"Uh…yes, as a matter of fact, we did." Sakura replied.

Ami smiled brightly. "Wonderful! Which ones?" The girls told her the numbers of the boys' cells.

Ami nodded. "Come with me and I will help you fill out the paperwork."

~ * ~

Ami knocked on a large, oaken door.

"Enter." Ordered a voice from within. The voice made Hinata shiver.

Ami opened the door and motioned for the girls to go in. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata stepped inside and Hinata had to bite her' lip to keep from crying out at the sight of the man that sat behind the desk.

He was positively frightening! Locks of waist length, black hair framed his' deathly white face, and there was a sinister gleam in his' yellow, cat-like eyes.

Next to her, Sakura gulped and Tenten inhaled sharply.

Ami addressed the man. "Master Orochimaru, these ladies have decided to purchase three of our' slaves." She informed him.

Orochimaru turned to the girls, his face twisted into a ghastly smile. "It is a pleasure to make your' acquaintance ladies. Please, take a seat." He gestured to the chairs that stood opposite his desk.

The girls sat down and he said in a silky voice, "Now then, which of the slaves did you wish to buy?"

The girls told him the cell numbers of the slaves and he raised an eyebrow. "Really? You want them? I must say I'm surprised. We have a number of slaves that are superior to those three."

"Nonetheless, those are the ones we want." Tenten told him firmly.

He nodded. "Very well then." He opened a drawer in his' desk and pulled out three files. "This is the information on them." The girls took the thin, manila folders and flipped through them.

The girls exchanged glances. The only information in the folder was about after they had come to the slave house. It stated that all three, especially the one Sakura had found, had been labeled as troublemakers. There was nothing about their lives previous to slavery.

"This doesn't have their names." Sakura observed.

"No we don't ask their' names when we purchase them. Most of our' customers prefer to name the slaves themselves." Orochimaru explained.

"How much are you asking for them?" Hinata inquired.

Orochimaru checked his' files. "Let's see… the one you are interested in is 319.78 yen…" (That's equivalent to $35,000.00)

He nodded to Sakura. "Yours is worth 511.65 yen…" (Or $56,000.00)

He looked at Tenten. "And yours will cost 438.56 yen." (Or $ 48,000.00)

The girls nodded. Hinata pulled out her' check book and made out a check to cover the cost of her' and Sakura's purchases.

Tenten also wrote out a check for her' own purchase and handed it over to Orochimaru who, in turn, handed the girls the papers of ownership.

"Well ladies, it has been a pleasure doing business with you. Your' purchases will be delivered to your' hotel no later than noon tomorrow." He informed them.

The girls said goodbye and hastily exited the room.

After getting directions from Ami, they left the slave house and headed back in the direction of their hotel.

~ * ~

(With the boys)

The blond, blue eyed, boy looked up in surprise as the door to his' cell swung open and a guard reached in and roughly took hold of him, yanking him out of the cage.

The man attached a chain to the collar that encircled his neck and then gave it a sharp jerk to get the boy moving.

_Where is he taking me? _The boy wondered. The boy's name was Naruto. But it had been so long since anyone had called him by it, that if someone were to say his' name he wouldn't even respond.

None of the boys called by their' names. Instead they were each given a number that was engraved on the tags that hung from their collars and into the sides of their cages. Naruto's number was #387. It was these numbers that identified them to the guards.

Naruto followed as the guard led him through a door and into a dark room…

~ * ~

The black haired, onyx-eyed boy, who was originally named Sasuke but now went by the number 419, leaned wretchedly against the side of his' cage, trying to ignore his throbbing back and aching head. He hated everything about his bleak, depressing, monotonous life.

Sasuke felt yet another wave of nausea sweep over him. The lack of food and water combined with the extremity of the amount of his blood loss had drained his energy reserves to the point of exhaustion.

In an effort in an effort to keep from losing consciousness, the slave's mind drifted the only thing to interrupt the repetitive cycle of his' life in the last several years: The strange, pink haired girl with the jade eyes. (A/n: Sasuke and the others do not know how old they are or how long they have been at the slave house.)

When she had first appeared outside his cage, Sasuke hadn't thought anything of it figuring that she was simply another buyer who would look him over and then move on. He had been surprised when she had spoken to him, telling him her' name and even more so when she had inquired about his' wounds. No one had ever showed any concern for his' well being before.

Sasuke then recalled how she had reached out and how he, assuming that she intended on hitting him, had attempted to shield himself. _But she didn't hit me…_ He thought. _Why didn't she hit me?_

Of course it never crossed the boy's mind that he had done nothing to deserve a blow. Sasuke had grown up with people beating and abusing him for no reason at all. The people at the slave house, especially the master, would simply strike him whenever it pleased them.

His' master, Lord Orochimaru, particularly enjoyed torturing, and terrorizing his' slaves, and, for some unknown reason, Sasuke tended to be his' chief target.

Sasuke's head snapped up at the sound of keys rattling. A guard unlocked and opened the door to his' cell. "Get up #419. Come with me." He growled.

Sasuke painfully got to his' feet and the guard fastened his' hands behind his' back even though he already wore several heavy chains on his' person. The guard then attached a chain "leash" to the thick, metal collar Sasuke wore about his neck and, giving it a sharp jerk, led Sasuke through a door and out of the room.

~ * ~

The boy with the Long, dark hair and strange, violet eyes, lay, curled up into a tight ball, on the floor of his' cage. He clutched his' arm as another wave of pain shot through it.

The boy's real name was Neji, but for the last fifteen years he had gone by the code number, 302.

The boy sighed and closed his' eyes. When he did, an image appeared in front of him. It was that of the dark eyed girl with the twin buns who had appeared before his cage a little while before.

_Who was she?_ Neji wondered. He had been startled as well as fearful when he had seen the girl standing there and his' fear had quickly turned to surprise and confusion when she had apologized for startling him. No one, especially an obviously wealthy, young, noble woman, ever apologized to him for anything.

Then when she told him to let her see his arm, she had been so careful, so…gentle?

Neji shook his' head. _Why would a wealthy, young woman of high rank like her, care about a lower than dirt, good for nothing slave like me? _He wondered.

Neji's eyes shot open as he heard a rough voice above him order, "Get up #302! Get a move on boy! I don't have all day to wait for your' sorry butt!"

The guard grabbed a hold of Neji by the boy's collar and roughly yanked him to his' feet. Neji bit down hard on his' lower lip to stifle the cry of pain that threatened to burst from his' mouth when the guard twisted his arms behind his' back and secured them with a pair of shackles.

After the guard attached a chain to his' collar, Neji found himself being shoved roughly through a side door.

~ * ~

Naruto glanced up as the door opened and #419 was thrown down next to him on the cold cement floor. Neither boy spoke for they new the consequences of talking.

A few moments later, the door opened again and #302 was tossed roughly down beside them. The three boys glanced at one another in confusion.

_What the heck is going on?_ Naruto wondered.

_Are we here for more torture? Odd, we just got out of a torture session…_Sasuke thought.

_Hmmm… I wonder what they've got in store for us now…_ Neji mused.

The three boy's heads shot up as the door opened once more. In stepped the last person any of them wanted to see.

_The master!_ Sasuke thought in horror. _What does he want with us now?_

Orochimaru's cold, catlike eyes wandered over the three slave boys who lay, powerless, on the ground, their' chains clinking every time they so much as took a breath.

He moved towards them and smirked in a sort of warped pleasure as they tensed noticeably.

"Good afternoon boys." He hissed. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here."

Of course none of them answered but he could tell by the looks on their' faces that they were, indeed, curious.

"Well I'll cut right to the chase." His' smirk grew as they stiffened at his' choice of words. "The three of you have been purchased."

None of the boys moved. They just sat there, staring at him, none of them daring to believe what they had just heard.

_Bought? _Naruto thought. _I've really been bought?_

_Someone actually bought me? _Sasuke wondered. _Who would have bought me? I've been marked as a troublemaker here._

_Did he actually say what I think he just said? We're really getting out of this hellhole? _Neji thought.

Orochimaru saw that they liked the idea of leaving and said, "Of course I highly doubt that any of you will survive very long. With your' rebellious natures you'll probably be beaten to death quite soon. And if you somehow manage not to be, it's inevitable that your' owners will return you here before long." He saw the hopeful looks drop like dead flies from the young men's faces. "But for now, I figure to have a little bit of fun with you before you leave." Orochimaru's smirk twisted into a malicious grin.

The slaves froze and went white as sheets. Their eyes widened in sheer terror as the master pulled a deadly looking, six-inch long knife from within the folds of his robe.

One thought flashed simultaneously through all their minds. _We're dead!_

Orochimaru leaned down and hissed into Sasuke's ear. "You're first!"


	4. Delivery!

Hinata glanced out the window of her' hotel room. It was eleven thirty a.m. and Her' new servant was supposed to arrive at any moment.

She started at a sudden knock on the door. Upon opening it she saw a man in a delivery uniform standing with a clipboard in his' hand. Behind him stood three tall crates.

_No way! _Hinata thought. _That can't be… can it?_

"Are you Hyuga Hinata?" The man asked.

Hinata nodded wordlessly.

"Well then I believe that this…" He pointed to the first crate. "… Goes to you." He held out the clipboard. "Please sign on the dotted line."

As the man rolled the crated into the room, Hinata quickly signed the paper. She handed it back to him and he handed her a key and left.

Hinata looked at the key. "I wonder what this is for." She murmured.

She turned to look at the crate that now stood in the foyer. She put her' ear to the wood and then jumped back as she heard the sound of someone cough. "Oh my' gosh!" She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, which she then used to pry the side of the crate off.

After five minutes, the side finally fell away to reveal the blond haired boy standing inside. Chains hung from his' arms and legs and he was covered from head to toe in bruises, cuts and whip-marks. Blood streamed steadily down his' body.

Hinata covered her' mouth with her' hand to stifle the scream of terror that was caught in her' throat.

~ * ~

Naruto blinked as the light shone into his' eyes, momentarily blinding him. His eyes adjusted and he looked out to see his' new mistress staring back at him, her' hand covering her mouth.

_It's that girl! _Naruto thought in shock. _That girl from yesterday!_

Hinata finally regained her' voice. "Oh my gosh! What on earth happened?" Were the first words out of her' mouth.

Her' slave just looked at her. "Oh yeah, you don't talk. Right." She looked at him closely. "Come on out of there."

The boy obediently stepped outside of the crate.

Hinata rushed into the bathroom and returned with a first aid kit. She pointed to a chair. "Please sit down."

Naruto slowly complied.

~ * ~

Sakura, dressed in a maroon colored robe, rushed out of the bathroom to answer the door, attempting to dry her' soaked hair with a hand towel.

The door swung open to reveal a man with a large crate. "Excuse me miss, Are you Hurano Sakura?" Sakura nodded, a look of bewilderment on her' face.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked.

"I believe this goes to you." The man said, motioning to the crate.

Sakura shook her' head. "There must be some mistake. I'm not expecting any packages."

The man persisted. "This delivery is for Miss Hurano Sakura of Japan."

Sakura's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Where is it from?"

The man glanced at his' clip board. "Sasaki Slave House." He told her.

Sakura's jaw dropped and she stared disbelievingly at the crate. "You've got to be kidding me!"

She quickly signed the paper. And he handed her a key.

"Could you please help me open this?" She asked motioning to the crate.

He nodded and leaned the crate over on its' side.

"Careful!" Sakura exclaimed.

The man nodded and pried off the side of the crate. He removed the lid and left.

Sakura hesitantly stepped forward and looked down into the crate, almost afraid to see what was inside.

She gasped in shock at the sight that met her' eyes. The dark haired boy lay inside, unconscious, and covered in blood, his face white as death. "Oh my' gosh!"

~ * ~

Tenten opened the door to her' room and peered out. "Can I help you?" She inquired to the man who stood outside her' door.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Tenten." He said motioning to a large crate that stood behind him.

"Really?" Tenten asked opening the door a little wider. "I'm Tenten."

The man nodded. "Would you please sign for it?"

Tenten nodded and quickly signed her' name.

The deliveryman wheeled the crate into her' room, set it down, handed her' a key, and then left.

Tenten pulled a kunai out of her' belt and began to pry off the side of the crate. She felt it come loose and gave it a final yank, tossing it aside.

Tenten's eyes grew wide as dinner plates as a teenage boy dropped out, falling to his knees before her.

Tenten quickly knelt to help him up. The boy looked up and Tenten gasped. "You!"

The boy's violet eyes widened.

Tenten stepped back. If it weren't for his' eyes, she never would have recognized the boy she had bought at the slave house the day before. His' ivory skin was barely visible under the mess of bruises, cuts, whip marks and gashes that covered his' entire body.

His' long, dark hair which had been tied back the day before, was now matted with blood and hung in his face. Chains hung from his wrists and ankles and he wore a thick, metal collar with a chain hanging from it about his neck.

Tenten took his arm to help him up and he let out a sudden yelp. Tenten immediately let go. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I forgot that you had an injured arm." She gasped.

She took a closer look at his' arm. It was all black and blue and was swelling like crazy. She motioned towards the bathroom. "Follow me. We need to wrap up that arm."

He started to follow but had to move slowly on account of his many chains. "Oh, hold on a second." Tenten said. She produced the key that the deliveryman had given her and hastened to unlock his chains.

After she had unlocked the last shackle he moved to follow her again. Seeing how unsteady he was she said, "No, you sit down. I'll be back in a moment." He slumped weakly into the chair she had indicated.

Tenten disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared three minutes later with a box of gauzes, antiseptics, surgical tape and other medical supplies.

The boy glanced up at her' entrance. Tenten noticed that he seemed very uneasy. She smiled kindly at him. "Just relax." She whispered in a soft, soothing voice.

She knelt next to him and began to wrap his arm. She noted that, although he was seventeen years of age, he seemed so uncertain, like he was anxious and somewhat scared. He watched her apprehensively with eyes filled with mistrust. _He's like a little boy…_ Tenten mused.

After she finished wrapping his' arm she said, "Why don't you move to the bed so I can get to work on your' back?"

The boy eyed here suspiciously, as if he believed that she must have an ulterior motive.

She waited patiently and, after a moment, he stood and moved over to the bed. Tenten smiled and began the long process of cleaning and bandaging his' many wounds.


	5. Names

Sasuke opened his' eyes and the first thing he was able to make out was a pair of green eyes staring back at him. His vision cleared and he glimpsed locks of rose-colored hair framing the ivory face of the girl kneeling beside the bed on which he lay.

_I must be dreaming!_ He thought shaking his head. _That looks like the girl I saw in the slave house…_ He blinked a few times, but she was still there.

She smiled at him. "Hello, I'm so glad you finally woke up. I was worried. You were unconscious and completely covered with blood when you arrived." She reached out to touch a cut on his face and he flinched. She drew back instantly. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

He didn't say anything, but Sakura could tell that he didn't believe her. His weary, onyx eyes were filled with cold distrust.

She looked at him a moment before inquiring, "What is your' name?"

He nodded to the tag that hung on a string about his neck. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Four-nineteen?" she read. Her' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "That's not a name, it's a number." She said.

The boy just looked at her.

"They called you by a _number_?" She asked incredulously. The look on his' face told Sakura that she had guessed correctly.

"Well, I don't agree with calling humans by numbers so we'll just have to come up with a name for you. I'll tell you what, I'll list off some names and you nod "yes" or "no" to tell me whether or not you like them. Okay?"

He gave a slight nod.

"Okay. How about… Tatsuo?"

He shook his' head.

"Okay. What about Akio?"

He shook his' head.

"Hideki?"

He shook his' head.

"Umm… Katashi?"

He shook his head.

"How about…Raiden?"

The boy looked at her and slowly nodded.

"Alright then, Raiden, what say we get these chains off of you?" She asked smilingly. _Raiden_'s eyes widened.

_Take off my chains?_ Sasuke thought. _Would she seriously allow me to take off these chains?_

Sakura picked up a key from off of the nightstand. As Raiden watched, stunned, she began to unlock the many shackles that hung from his' wrists, and ankles.

Raiden's mouth dropped open when she began to unlock his' collar. He had been forced to wear that collar, every single day since he had first arrived at the slave house.

Sakura smiled as she removed the collar from his' neck. "There, is that more comfortable?"

He just stared at her, still in shock.

Sakura cocked her' head to the side and eyed him. "You look somewhat familiar…" She shook her head. "Oh I'm probably just imagining things. My' friend Ino is always teasing me because of my supposedly overactive imagination."

Raiden watched her with a blank look on his' face.

Sakura smiled kindly. "Why don't you turn over and I'll see what I can do about your' back." Almost before the words had left her' mouth, Raiden turned so that his mangled back was to her.

Sakura then set to work cleansing and bandaging his innumerable wounds.

~ * ~

Hinata smiled as she finished bandaging the last of her' new servant's wounds. "There you go. All done!" She said.

She stepped back and gazed at him thoughtfully. "So…what's your' name?" She finally inquired.

His' hand migrated to a tag, which hung from the collar he wore about his neck. Hinata stepped forward to read what was written on it.

"Three-eighty-seven?" She shot him a confused look. "This is the number that was on your' cage, but what is your' name?"

He just looked at her.

"Didn't they call you anything at the slave house?" She asked.

He nodded to the tag she held.

"Oh, so you mean, they just called you by a number?"

He nodded.

"I see…" Hinata mused. "Well I don't want to call you by a number so for now, how about if I call you Toshio?"

_Toshio _nodded.

Hinata smiled. "Alright then, Toshio. What say we get these chains off of you and then see about getting some lunch?"

Toshio's eyes widened and Hinata laughed. "I just hope I have enough to satisfy your' appetite!"

~ * ~

Neji sat up as Tenten finished treating his injured back.

"So… I'm Tenten in case you were wondering. What do they call you?" She inquired.

Neji pointed to his number tag.

"That's a number. Not a name." Tenten told him. He remained silent. "Didn't your' old master call you something when he wanted to get your' attention?"

Neji again pointed to his tag.

"Oookaaaay then. I guess we'll just have to come up with a name for you. Is Masato okay with you?"

He nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "Would you like something to eat?"

Masato's lavender eyes widened and he nodded. He hadn't eaten in days.

Tenten smiled and she walked out of the bedroom and into the small kitchenette. Going over to the refrigerator and she pulled open the door and glanced about inside for something they could have for lunch. She finally pulled out some leftover chicken and couple of dinner rolls. "This will do for now. But I guess I've got a bit of shopping to do."

She prepared two plates, putting triple the amount of food on Masato's plate. Then she returned to the bedroom. Masato's eyes grew wide when she set the plate, heaping with chicken, on his' lap.

He looked, first at the food, then up at her, an unbelieving expression written across his features.

Tenten smiled encouragingly and said, "Well? Aren't you going to eat?"

The slave looked back down at the plate in his lap and slowly picked up one of the pieces of chicken and took a bite. The instant he tasted it he stuffed the rest of the piece into his mouth and then proceeded to eat so quickly that Tenten feared he would choke.

_My' gosh!_ She thought as she watched him devour the food. _He must have been starving!_

When he finally finished the last piece, Tenten handed him a towel to wipe his' hands on. He did so then handed it back and sat quietly, waiting for whatever came next.

Tenten eyed him quizzically. "When was the last time you had something to eat?" He cocked his head but did not say anything.

"Did you have anything to eat yesterday?" she inquired. He shook his head. "What about two days ago?" Again he shook his head "no". "Three days ago? Four?" Still the answer remained the same. "Five days ago?" He nodded.

Tenten's jaw dropped. "The last time they fed you was FIVE DAYS AGO?!!!!!" She shouted angrily.

Masato's eyes widened with fear and he shrank back, not understanding why she had suddenly started yelling. (A/n: Neji is accustomed to people getting mad at him for no reason and he thinks that she is angry at him for some unknown reason.)

Tenten saw his reaction and her' face softened instantly. "Don't be afraid. It isn't you that I'm mad at."

He relaxed slightly and she smiled. "How is your' arm feeling?" She inquired. He just shrugged.

"I think I should have my' friend, Sakura take a look at it." Tenten said. "Sakura's a healer." She hastened to add when she saw the apprehensive look that came over his face.

He nodded slightly and she took his other hand saying, "Come with me, and we'll go see what she can do about your' arm."

~ * ~

Sakura sat watching Raiden as he finished gulping down the food that she had given him. He started suddenly as a knock was heard on the door. Sakura placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Relax, It's probably just one of my' friends." He calmed down slightly and Sakura walked over and opened the door.

Tenten stepped inside followed by a dark haired, lavender eyed boy that Sakura assumed must be the slave Tenten had bought.

"Hey Tenten." Sakura greeted her' friend.

"Hey Sakura." Tenten replied. She turned to the boy. "Masato, this is my friend Sakura. Sakura, this is Masato."

Sakura smiled at Masato and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Masato San."

The boy bowed respectfully.

Sakura turned to Tenten. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to the boy I bought."

Raiden glanced up when they entered the room. "Tenten, Masato San, meet Raiden. Raiden, this is my friend Tenten, and this is Masato."

Masato and Raiden looked at one another in surprise.

_So,_ Sasuke thought. _#302 was sold to Sakura's friend. I wonder what happened to #387._

At that moment Hinata stepped into the bedroom with Toshio in tow. "Hey everyone!" She said.

"Hi Hinata!" Tenten and Sakura chorused.

Hinata gestured to the blond boy who stood behind her. "Allow me to introduce, Toshio." The girls greeted Toshio and introduced themselves and the new servants.

_Well, I guest that answers that question…_Sasuke mused.

Tenten spoke. "Sakura, I was wondering if you would take a look at Masato's arm. I think it's broken."

Sakura nodded and stepped over to an apprehensive Masato. She smiled gently at him. "Don't worry, I'm trying to help you." She proceeded to carefully examine his injured arm. Frowning, she turned to Tenten and said, "You're right, it's been broken in three places!"

Tenten's expression darkened. "Can you heal him?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. But he'll still be pretty sore, his arm has been badly bruised as well as broken."

She turned and placed her hand lightly on his arm. She whispered a few words and her hand began to glow a soft green color.

Masato and the others watched in amazement and disbelief as the chakura left her and entered his arm.

After a moment, the glow faded and Sakura withdrew her hand. "See if you can move it." She instructed. Masato flexed his arm, and was shocked when it moved without hardly any pain. He looked at Sakura in awe, as did the other two.

She smiled. "Is that better?"

He nodded.

"Good." She turned to her' friends. "Can you help me with something?" Tenten and Hinata nodded and followed her into the bathroom.

"What do you need help with Sakura chan?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shut the door and turned to look at her' friends. "I didn't actually need help; I wanted to talk to the two of you alone." Hinata and Tenten exchanged glances. "How badly hurt were the guys when you got them?" Sakura inquired.

Hinata shook her' head. "Toshio was a mess. Covered in all sorts of cuts and gashes. It was terrible!"

Tenten nodded. "You should have seen Masato! He was so weak he could barely stand!"

Sakura sighed. "Raiden couldn't even do that! He was unconscious when he arrived and nearly swimming in blood. I thought he was dead at first!"

Hinata's eyes narrowed. "And they don't even have names, I mean, calling them by numbers! It makes me want to go in and tear that slave house apart.

Tenten nodded. "I know. Especially that Lord Orochimasa or what ever his name is."

"Orochimaru." Sakura corrected.

"Yeah, him." Tenten said.

Sakura looked at her friends. "Have you gotten them anything to eat yet?"

The girls nodded and Tenten exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! I found out that the last time Masato had anything to eat was five days ago!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Five days?!"

Tenten nodded.

"Have Raiden or Masato said anything yet?" Hinata inquired.

Both Sakura and Tenten shook their' heads. "Not yet."

Hinata sighed. "Neither has Toshio."

Tenten turned to Sakura. "I'd say that since they've already eaten, our next priority is to get them some clothing."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "I know a great shopping center." Noticing Tenten and Hinata's dubious expressions she added. "And yes, I know how to get there without getting lost!"

Tenten and Hinata exchanged knowing looks. "Uh huh!"

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Very funny!" She snapped. "Now come on. Let's go get the guys."


	6. The Sun and the Mall

The girls found Masato, Raiden, and Toshio exactly as they had left them. Not one of the boys appeared to have moved a single muscle.

Sakura spoke. "We've decided that before we do anything else, we ought to see about getting the three of you some decent clothing. What you're wearing now just won't do."

The boys exchanged indecipherable glances. It was all too true. What they wore now was nothing more than tattered, filthy rags, which were not nearly sufficient as to provide them with any protection from the cold.

Hinata shook her head as she eyed them. Turning to her friends she said, "I'm not sure if we should even take them out like that. They'd probably catch colds."

Tenten cocked her head to the side and studied the three young men. "I know!" she exclaimed suddenly; one could practically see the light bulb go off in her head. She turned to Sakura. "Don't you have a couple pairs of your brother's old sweat pants and over sized T-shirts that you like to use for exercising and stuff?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you think that they would fit the boys?" Tenten inquired.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "They probably would," she mused. "I'll get them."

"I've got a couple of extra sweatshirts that are a little big on me. Maybe the boys will fit them too." Hinata said.

Sakura nodded. "Okay. Go get them."

~ * ~

Fifteen minutes later, the boys had all been given new, warmer clothes. (Courtesy of the girls.)

Masato wore a pair of beige sweatpants, a white T-shirt, and a gray sweatshirt. Raiden's outfit consisted of a dark blue T-shirt, and matching sweatshirt, as well as a pair of black sweatpants. And Toshio sported an orange sweatshirt over a red T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

Tenten looked them over saying, "That will do until we get to the mall."

Sakura smiled. "Forward SHOP!"

~ * ~

The boys followed their new owners down the stairs and through the lobby. There was an elevator but Tenten disliked taking it when, as she said, "You could get exercise just going up or down a few steps!"

The group made their way to the front door and that was when the trouble started. Tenten reached out and swung open the door. Bright sunlight shone in through the open doorway. The three boys let out startled yelps and jumped backwards, throwing up their arms to shield their eyes.

The girls watched them in bewilderment. "What's wrong you guys?" Tenten asked. She took Masato by the arm and tried to lead him out the door. He closed his eyes and pulled away.

Sakura didn't even get a chance to try with Raiden; he was already halfway back up the stairs.

Hinata turned to Toshio who was still cowering away from the door. "What's the matter Toshio?" She inquired in a concerned voice. He looked up at her and she saw a mixture of confusion and fear in his eyes. He pointed to the door.

"It's just a door." Hinata told him. "There's nothing to be afraid of." He shook his head and pointed again. "What?" Hinata was confused. "You're afraid to go outside?"

Toshio looked from her to the door. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to a window, keeping his eyes down the entire time. Without looking out, Toshio pointed up into the sky. Hinata looked up. "The only thing there is the sunlight." She said. Toshio cocked his head in an obvious sign of confusion. "It's just the sun." Hinata told him. She turned him towards it. "Look, it's just the sun."

Toshio cried out and clamped his hands over his eyes. He wrenched out of her grasp and shrank back, trembling. Hinata gazed at him in shock. She glanced at Tenten who was trying to reason with Masato.

Sakura had managed to bring Raiden back to the lobby, but she couldn't get him within fifteen feet of the door.

Suddenly it all clicked. "Oh my gosh!" Hinata gasped.

Tenten and Sakura paused to glance over at her. "What?"

Hinata gazed at Toshio for a moment before turning to her friends with a strange expression on her face. "They're scared of the light!" She exclaimed.

Tenten and Sakura looked at her as if she was nuts. "What?"

"Think about it." Hinata urged. "They've been in that slave house their entire lives. They've never been outside before, so they've never seen the sun before. Of course it has to be a shock! And from the way they reacted I'm guessing that it hurts their eyes."

There was a moment of stunned silence. The girls turned to stared at the boys in amazed wonder.

"Masato, is what Hinata said true?" Tenten inquired. Masato averted his eyes and gave a slight nod in reply. All three of them looked embarrassed.

The girls exchanged glances, a light of new understanding shown in their eyes. Sakura smiled slightly and took Raiden's hand. "Don't worry, we have something that will keep the sun from hurting your eyes. She and Tenten left the hotel, leaving Hinata with the young men. They reappeared ten minutes later holding four pairs sun glasses. They handed one to each boy and Tenten demonstrated how to put them on by wearing the fourth pair herself.

Their glasses in place, the boys followed their mistresses and tentatively stepped outside the hotel…

~ * ~

Twenty minutes later, the six teens stepped off of the bus at the shopping center. While Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata were used to the bustle of the city, Masato, Raiden, and Toshio stood, gaping at the tall skyscrapers and speeding cars. Taking the boys by the hand, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten entered the shopping center.

Once again, the boys just stopped and stared. They had never seen anything like this place. There were so many people and colors and lights. And the noise! Having been forced to live in complete silence, with exception of the crude talking from the guards, this place seemed like a whole other world!

Sakura smiled at the dumfounded expression Raiden wore. She tugged his hand lightly to get his attention. He turned to her with a questioning look. "Come on," she urged. "The clothing store is this way.

Masato, Raiden, and Toshio followed their new owners into a clothing boutique. An employee approached the girls. "Hello ladies. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Tenten spoke up. "Yes, actually. We are looking for suitable clothes for these boys," she gestured to the silent young men, "Could you help us?"

The girl nodded. "Certainly." She smiled at the boys. "Why don't you three go into the dressing rooms and I'll see what I can find for you."

Sakura smiled. "Great! Which way are the dressing rooms?"

The salesgirl showed them and then left. She returned a few moments later, her arms loaded with clothes.

The boys spent over two and a half hours trying on different outfits and, to their amazement, the girls allowed them to choose their own clothes.

After almost three hours, the group left the shop with several bags, all of which were loaded to overflowing with clothing of all colors.

Hinata looked at Sakura. "All that shopping has given me quite an appetite. What do you say we go and get something to eat?"

"I could use some dinner too." Tenten agreed.

Sakura nodded. "Good idea." She turned to the boys. "What about you? Are any of you hungry?" All three of them nodded. "Okay then, to the cafeteria!"

Hinata giggled. "Lead the way, Sakura!"

~ * ~

Tenten opened the door and entered the hotel room, followed by Masato.

"Just lay the bags down on the anywhere." She instructed him as she proceeded to do the same with her own parcels.

"You'll sleep on the couch for tonight and tomorrow we are leaving for Japan." She told him.

He nodded.

She pulled several blankets out of the closet and handed them to him. "Would you like me to turn up the heat too?"

He shook his head.

"Okay… Goodnight Masato." She turned and entered her room.

~ * ~

Sakura set down her parcels and studied Raiden carefully as he laid his packages down. He did not look well, she realized. Though the food had given him a small boost of strength, he was still very weak from malnutrition, lack of sleep and extreme blood loss.

Sakura noted that he swayed unsteadily as he walked. "You're pretty tired aren't you?" she said. He looked at her and the weary look in his eyes told Sakura that she was right. She nodded. "Well, there's only one bed and as you're injured you can have it. I'll sleep on the sofa." She smiled at the surprised look on his face. "Tomorrow we're leaving for my home in Japan so you'll need to be well rested for the trip." She motioned to the door. "Well? Aren't you going to get some sleep?"

He glanced at the door, which he knew led to the bedroom and then back at her. She smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead." He gazed at her a moment, and unreadable expression on his face. Then he turned and went in.

~ * ~

Sasuke gratefully sank down on the soft mattress and sighed. His first day out of the slave house had been full of strange surprises, though not unpleasant ones. He was only too content to be allowed three meals a day- back at the slave house meals had been rare, permitted once or twice a week. Only when Orochimaru was in an especially generous mood had the meals been more frequent, and that almost never happened. And the food here was by far better than the food- if it could even be called that- back at the slave house.

It was also an uncommon luxury to have clean, warm, decent clothing to wear. Sasuke removed the clothed he had been wearing and changed into the new pair of dark blue pajamas his mistress had purchased for him. They were soft and warm. Sasuke sighed and slipped under the comforter. He was thoroughly exhausted and was asleep in an instant…

~ * ~

In the next suite, Naruto, now called Toshio, lay on the sofa beneath several thick blankets. His mistress, Hinata, had offered to give him the bed, but he had told her through gestures, to take the bed for herself and that he would be fine on the couch. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully. It was so different here than in the slave house. There, the boys had been treated like wild animals. Locked in tiny cages, forced to wear thick collars and heavy chains. Starvation and beatings had been an everyday occurrence. And then there was the silence. Naruto was, by nature, a spirited boy who, if allowed, would never stop talking. The forced silence had been nearly enough to drive him to the point of insanity. In fact, that was the reason he had been considered a troublemaker back at the slave house. As a child he had rebelled several times against the silence rule. Eventually, the harsh treatment of constant beatings and almost no food had subdued him into obedience. But even with all the beatings, starvation and torture, both physical and psychological, Naruto felt that of all the cruelties that compose slavery, bonds of silence were, by far, the most oppressive…


	7. Welcome to Konoha

**I'm glad everyone liked this story. Thankyou for all your reviews; I really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the ownership of Naruto has yet to be given to me.**

**Claimer: I do own the plotline of the Fanfic.**

* * *

Masato, Raiden and Toshio gazed at the strange structure in awe. It was white and huge, with big wing like appendages that had odd, spinning things attached to them. The spinning things made lots of noise when they moved. Tenten, Sakura, and Hinata stood a short distance away, watching the boys' astonishment with amusement. They hadn't realized until now that the boys had never so much as heard of an airplane, much less seen one. A plane taxied down the runway and took off. Hinata giggled and nudged her friends as the young men's mouths fell open in shock. Sakura and Tenten smiled and shook their heads. "So did you call our parents and explain everything?" Tenten asked.

Both Sakura and Hinata nodded. "Yes, you?"

Tenten nodded. "Yep."

"How did your' parents respond?" Hinata inquired.

"Mine were a bit surprised but they said it was fine." Sakura replied. She glanced at her watch. "Oh shoot, we gotta go!" She turned to the boys. "Come one you three." she called. "We're going to miss the plane if we don't hurry."

* * *

Masato, Raiden and Toshio gazed about themselves with wide eyes. The girls had let the boys have the window seats and the plane had just started to move. Their eyes glued to the windows, the young men watched the scenery rush by in fascination as they picked up speed. Toshio let out a little squeak as the plane left the ground and became airborne. Masato stared at the quickly receding airport in amazement.

Raiden bit his lip and went rigid. Sakura touched his arm gently.

"Don't worry. We're perfectly safe." She told him. He nodded but remained tense.

About an hour into the flight, they were directly over the Sea of Japan when the plane began to shake violently. The _fasten your seatbelts_ light turned on above them and a voice crackled over the intercom. "This is your pilot speaking." The voice said. "We are experiencing some severe turbulence. Please fasten your seatbelts and remain calm; everything is under control."

Everyone fastened their seatbelts and waited. The turbulence increased and the air grew thick with tension. The only one who appeared perfectly relaxed was Toshio. He actually seemed to be enjoying the ride. Hinata shook her head in amazement at his carefree attitude.

Masato looked apprehensive but remained calm. Raiden, on the other hand, went white as a sheet and gripped the armrests of his seat so hard that Sakura was surprised they didn't break. He looked a little sick. Sakura placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Relax Raiden. Everything's okay, the pilot knows what he's doing." Raiden took a deep breath to steady himself.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed outside the window. Raiden's eyes widened and he jumped back. Sakura tried to keep him from freaking out but the continuous thunder and lightning kept him in a constant state of panic.

Masato reacted almost as badly though not quite. Toshio, however, pressed his face against the window, enraptured by the storm.

Finally the pilot managed to maneuver the plane out of the storm.

Toshio and Masato were calm for the rest of the flight, but Raiden remained tense during the remainder of their time in the air.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the plane touched down in Tokyo.

After finally getting out of the airport, Tenten hailed a cab and the six teens piled into it. An hour or so later the cab pulled into the village of Konoha.

Their first stop was Tenten's home. Masato bit his lip and nodded to Raiden and Toshio before cautiously following Tenten up the front walkway.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, motioning for him to follow. "Hello?" she called. "Anybody home?" There was no answer…

Then she turned and smiled at him. "I guess everyone's out. It's just as well. If they were home you'd get a headache in point five seconds from all the noise!"

Masato cocked his head to the side.

Tenten took hold of his hand and gave it a light tug. "Come with me. I have something I want to show you."

Masato followed quietly as she led him down a long hallway. Pausing at a door she opened it and stepped inside, pulling him with her. Glancing around, he saw that they were inside a huge, luxuriously decorated room. A king sized, four-poster bed stood at one end.

"This will be your room." Tenten told him.

He looked around in awe. He was to have his own room?

Tenten took note of his amazed expression and smiled. "I'm going to go make us some dinner." She said. "I'll call you when it's ready."

Masato nodded and Tenten exited the room…

He gazed quietly about him, running his fingers lightly over the gold colored bed spread. The material was so soft. Masato wondered what it was made of. Walking to the opposite end of the room, Masato pulled aside a heavy drapery to reveal a set of glass, double doors leading to a private balcony.

He moved to unlock them, then hesitated. Was he allowed on the balcony? He bit his lip in indecision. Tenten had said that the room was to be his… but did that include the balcony?

He stood uncertainly for several moments, but finally his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly reached out and unlocked the doors. They silently swung open and he stepped outside, it was early evening so the sun was not bright enough to bother his eyes too much.

Masato found himself looking out over a view that took his breath away… Before him was a forest and in the distance he could see a small lake. The water on the lake was calm and still, perfectly reflecting the sky above it, which appeared to be a brightly colored canvas on which had been blended the most magnificent hues of yellow, crimson, magenta, fuchsia, orange and lavender sprinkled with golden rays, all of which combined to create the most glorious scene that the seventeen-year-old had ever laid eyes on.

Masato stood very still as his eyes eagerly drank in the sights surrounding him. He jumped as a voice behind him spoke.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

He spun around to find Tenten standing in back of him, her dark eyes fixed dreamily on the horizon.

He slowly nodded in agreement to her statement before turning back to the view of the forests of Konoha.

* * *

Sakura Led Raiden up the front steps to her house. She opened the door and called out, "Hey everyone! _Tadaima!"_

There were shouts of, "Sakura!" and she was instantly pulled into several embraces.

Raiden hung back uneasily, watching the scene with curious eyes.

Sakura greeted the members of her family, Her parents and her older siblings. They talked animatedly for a couple of minutes, then, Sakura turned to Raiden and beckoned him forward.

He obeyed and came forward to stand slightly behind her.

"Raiden, this is my family. This is my Dad, Hurano Keiji." She pointed to a middle aged man with black hair and green eyes. "This is my mom Hurano Akaya." She pointed to a woman with warm brown eyes and bubblegum pink hair. "That is my older sister, Shina." Now she was pointing at a green eyed girl with dark brown hair. "And that is my older brother, Tadao." She pointed to the young man with auburn colored hair and brown eyes.

Sakura turned to her family and announced. "Everyone, this is Raiden."

"Hey Raiden, nice to meet ya man!" Tadao exclaimed exuberantly.

"Hi Raiden." Shina greeted him. She seemed to be one of those "perfect older sister" types.

Both of Sakura's parents also gave him a warm welcome. Raiden bowed respectfully to each of them, but remained silent. Apparently Sakura's family was already aware of the fact that he did not speak because they did not seem in the least bit surprised at his lack of vocal response.

"Well Sakura, why don't you take Raiden up and show him his new room and help him get settled in and we'll see you both at dinner in a little bit." Sakura's mother suggested.

Sakura's bubblegum pink hair bounced as she nodded her head. "Okay, we'll be down soon." She took Raiden's hand and proceeded to lead him up the stairs…

Raiden trailed after his mistress to the top of the stairs and down a hallway to a closed door. Sakura opened the said door and stepped inside, motioning for Raiden to follow her.

Raiden's eyes wandered about him. The room in which he stood was comfortably and, in his opinion, tastefully furnished. A dark blue, queen-sized bed and an oaken wardrobe and desk were among the principal furnishings.

"I'm going to go to my room. Why don't you get cleaned up and meet me at the top of the stairs and we'll go down to dinner? The bathroom is through the door on your left." Sakura told him from behind.

Raiden nodded slightly and then waited until Sakura had closed the door before he walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

Toshio's jaw dropped in shock and his eyes nearly popped out of his head when the car pulled up in front of the Hyuga compound. The place was huge and the grounds picturesque. Hinata giggled slightly at the boy's wonderment. She pulled Toshio out of the car and was picking up one of her bags when an exuberant shout rang out.

"Onee-chan!"

Toshio turned to see a small girl who looked like a younger version of Hinata sprint up and embrace Hinata. The older girl smiled. "_Konichi wa Hinabi chan!_" She greeted her.

Turning to the boy beside her she said, "Toshio, this is my sister Hinabi. Hinabi, meet Toshio."

Hinabi grinned shyly. "Hi Toshio."

Toshio smiled slightly and nodded in greeting.

"Hinata!" a deep voice called.

Hinata glanced up and smiled. "Hello Oto-san." She rushed up and embraced the tall, dark haired man that approached them. "I missed you!"

The man smiled. "It's good to have you home Hinata." Turning to Toshio he added. "And this must be the young man you told me about." He extended his hand to the boy. "_Konichi wa._ I am Hyuga Hiashi, Hinata's father."

Toshio nodded respectfully and shook the man's hand.

"This is Toshio." Hinata told her father.

"Welcome to Konoha Toshio." Hiashi said kindly. He turned to his daughters. "Hinabi, please show Hinata and Toshio to the room we have set up for him."

Hinabi nodded. "_Hai Oto-san._" She beckoned to her sister and Toshio. "Come on… it's this way!"

* * *

Neji awoke the following morning to someone shaking his shoulder lightly. "Masato…"

"Unh…? He opened his eyes and saw Tenten smiling down at him.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" she said with a cheerful little laugh. "Sorry to wake you but if you sleep in any longer you'll miss breakfast. We'll be the last ones down as it is."

Masato sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He gazed about himself and gave a soft sigh. The room that he had been given was so peaceful, so serene. It was beautiful and it suited his tastes perfectly. He felt safe here; it was the first time in his life he'd ever felt safe anywhere. Masato wondered if the others were getting this good of treatment from their new owners.

Tenten pulled at his hand. "Come on! We need to hurry!"

Masato flung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Tenten handed him a set of clothes and guided him into the bathroom. "Take a shower and get dressed. Then meet me out in the hallway." She instructed before shutting the door.

Masato showered quickly. A small smile found a way to his face when he saw the soap bar and the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. He finished and dressed hastily before going into the hallway.

Tenten smiled when she saw him. "You ready?" She asked.

He nodded and she led him down the hall to a door. Tenten swung open the door and ushered him inside. Masato's eyes took in the table at which were seated a middle aged man and four younger men.

"Everyone, this is Masato." Tenten announced, coming up behind him and placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Masato, this is my father, Hideo." The older man looked a lot like Tenten with the same hair and eyes. "And these are my brothers Kaede," she pointed to a tall young man with black hair and brown eyes that matched Tenten's. "Jirou," she gestured to a blond young man with eyes that were slightly darker than his sisters. "Minoru," The young man that she spoke of had brown hair and hazel eyes. "And Takeo." The final young man had black hair and hazel eyes.

Tenten's introduction was greeted by shouts of "Hey Masato!" and "Nice to meet ya!"

Masato nodded a hello and was ushered to a chair. "Sit down man! Have something to eat!" Takeo urged.

Masato sat down slowly. He watched quietly as Kaede filled a plate with food and set it down in front of him. He blinked and eyed the food quizzically. He had never seen anything like this before (A/n: In actuality the food on his plate consisted of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and hash browns but since he's never seen food like that it's strange to him.)

"Eat up Masato." Tenten urged with a smile. "Like this." She demonstrated by pouring syrup over her own pancakes and taking a bite. Masato followed her example and a look of astonishment came over his features. The food was delicious! It was the best thing he had ever tasted! He quickly took another bite.

Tenten smiled. "Like it?" He nodded and she laughed. "Good. When we're finished eating I'll show you around Konoha okay?" He nodded again and took another bite. _I wonder how the others are doing…_ he thought.

* * *

Sakura knocked softly on Raiden's door. When there was no answer she opened the door quietly and peeked inside. Sakura grinned at the sight of Raiden curled up in a tight ball amidst the many blankets. Her smile turned to a frown however, when she saw that he was trembling. "Raiden?"

She walked over to him and peeked at his face. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he grimaced. _He must be having a nightmare._ Sakura realized. She shook him lightly. "Raiden? Raiden?!"

* * *

**Sasuke's Dream/Flashback: (Warning… Blood! This part is a little graphic. If you don't like it skip over this part.) **

_**No!**__He thought desperately as his master brought the knife down and struck him, piercing him in the abdomen, just below the ribs… blood spurted from the wound and streamed down his body. He stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He brought his hand to his wound and tried to stem the flow of blood, but without success. _

_His master grabbed hold of him again, wrenching him to his feet. Sasuke looked up and his eyes widened in fear as he gazed up into his master's maniacal eyes. He gasped as his master brought the blade down again, this time just above the collarbone. A few feet away, the other two slave boys lay on the cement floor watching the scene with wide eyes. "Pathetic boy!" His master hissed as Sasuke gave a yelp of pain when the blade of the knife stabbed him in the back below the shoulder blade. _

_Blood…everywhere he looked there was blood…HIS__blood! It streamed down his body and formed pools on the floor. It splattered on the walls and stained his master's robe. Blood filled his vision and he began to grow somewhat dizzy…__**Stop! **__His mind pleaded. __**Please stop!**_

_But of course his master had not intention of doing so. Sasuke's body grew numb and before long he could no longer feel the stabs of the knife. The ever-increasing flow of blood was the only thing that told him that his master hadn't relented. His eyelids grew heavy__and he struggled to stay conscious. Though he longed to escape reality, he feared that if he were to lose consciousness now, he might never wake up. His body went limp in his torturers arms. His master dropped him, letting him fall to the floor, on the verge of blacking out. He looked up to see a guard standing above him… the man's face was fuzzy… The man shook him by the shoulder… "Wake up! Wake up!" _

_**Wake up?**__ Sasuke thought groggily… I'm still conscious…  
_

**(Alright the graphic part is over- cough, cough weenies cough- you can start reading again.)**

_The world around him faded out and the only thing that he saw was the figure standing above him. The figure grew smaller and its face came into focus…a pair of green eyes framed by rose-colored locks gazed down at him in concern. __**SAKURA!!!!**_

Sasuke bolted upright in the bed, gasping for breath. Beside him Sakura was frantically asking him what was wrong…

He took deep breaths to calm himself down and looked around. He was not in the slave house's torture chamber with his old master; he was in his new room in another country with his new mistress. He touched the bedspread to reassure himself that it was real.

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder and gently turned him towards her. "Raiden? Are you okay?" He nodded though he was still a bit short of breath.

"You're safe Raiden." She soothed. "No one will hurt you here."

Raiden nodded again. Sakura frowned. She wished would talk; she felt helpless to comfort him when she didn't know what was bothering him.

"Raiden…" she ventured softly. He glanced over at her, his eyes inquiring. "I know you were forbidden to speak back at that place… but I want you to know that here it's different; you can speak as much as you want. No one will punish you."

Raiden eyed her skeptically... suspiciously. He didn't believe her, she could tell. But she couldn't blame him. He had been treated atrociously his entire life. He no had no reason to think that she would treat him any differently than anyone else had. It would take time to earn his confidence. _I don't care how long it takes…_Sakura resolved as she eyed the boy_…I will get him to trust me; he deserves it!_

* * *

**What did everyone think of this chapter? Please review and let me know. (Constructive critisism only please.)**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel**


	8. Defense!

Hinata watched the blond teenager in amusement as he gulped down bowl after bowl of instant ramen. "You really like that stuff ne?" she inquired.

Toshio glanced up, his chin dripping with broth. He shyly cracked a crooked grin.

Hinata shook her head and giggled. "I don't think I've ever met anyone who liked it _that_ much!" She said. Hinata bit her lip. "Toshio…" she ventured.

He cocked his head to the side in question.

"Um… you… uh…" Hinata struggled, trying to find the right words.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know… it's okay if you talk." She exclaimed suddenly.

His blue eyes widened and he dropped his chopsticks.

"I mean… if you want… I know that it was forbidden where you came from but… no one will punish you for it here." Hinata stammered.

Toshio just sat there stunned. He didn't move or even blink.

Hinata smiled slightly. _He's so sweet…_ Even with all he'd been through he still managed to retain such a childlike innocence. She reached forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "If you're not ready to speak yet, I understand. I just wanted you to know that when you're ready, it's okay."

Toshio looked at her strangely; then, slowly, an uncertain smile spread over his features.

Hinata smiled back at him. _He may not be ready yet, but I think he will be before long._

* * *

Neji followed Tenten around the village. They had been to nearly every place of significance from the market to the Hokage's office. Now they had entered a large clearing. "This place is the training grounds." Tenten told him. "We practice fighting here."

Neji looked around in interest at the people practicing. Two people in particular caught his attention. A boy with a black, bowl-shaped haircut and a taller boy with a spiky ponytail and a bored expression stood opposite one another. The two of them moved swiftly performing expert martial arts movements. _Wow!_ He thought in awe. A look of yearning came into his eyes as he watched the young men move. Tenten, who was watching him carefully, saw this and an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Masato?" He turned to look at her. "Would… would you like me to show you a couple of moves?" She asked.

He looked at her in surprise, then a ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he nodded. Tenten grinned and, taking him by the hand, led him over to an empty section of the field and began to demonstrate some basic Taijutsu moves. Masato watched her carefully and tried to imitate her movements.

Tenten was surprised and pleased to find that he seemed to be a natural. He had balance and strength and, although his movements were not polished, he was a quick learner.

"Very good!" Tenten complimented as they paused to rest. Masato sat quietly and she sighed. "You know Masato, I'm not like your old master." He glanced at her. "I don't have the rules he had." He cocked his head to the side in a gesture of obvious confusion. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… It's okay with me if you speak."

Masato froze. His eyes widened and he stared at her in absolute shock. After a moment he seemed to come out of it and a look of doubt flickered in his eyes. Tenten caught it. "You don't believe me huh?" Masato looked down at his hands. "Well I don't blame you." She said. He looked at her questioningly out of the corner of his eye. "I mean, considering all that's happened to you… I can't expect you to just trust me right off the bat." He blinked. "I just want you to know that I won't hurt you. And when you're ready to open up, I'll be there. Okay?" He looked down again and nodded slightly.

Before the conversation could continue Tenten's cell phone rang out. She opened it and spoke briefly to someone before hanging up and saying, "That was Sakura. She, Raiden, Hinata and Toshio are going to meet us for dinner at the ramen shop." She smiled and held out her hand to him. "Come on let's go." He took her hand and followed her down the street, lost in his own thoughts…

* * *

Sasuke, Neji and Naruto- otherwise known as Raiden, Masato and Toshio- sat quietly, listening as their new owners chatted amongst themselves. After a while Sakura addressed them. "We're going to use the restroom. We'll be back in a few moments, okay?"

They nodded to show that they understood. The girls left and the three boys sat quietly gazing down at their laps for several moments. Suddenly, to the shock of the other two, Toshio spoke! "So what are your real names?"

Both Raiden's and Masato's heads snapped up and their mouths dropped open. Toshio held his hands out in front of him. "I know we were never aloud to talk before, but Hinata said I could. Did Tenten and Sakura say anything about it?" The two boys glanced at one another before nodding slightly. "Well, I figure that if we are finally allowed to talk we might as well make use of that freedom." He looked at them. "Well? Are you going to tell me your names or what? I'm Naruto by the way."

There was a moment of silence. Then, for the first time in thirteen years, Sasuke too spoke. "I'm Sasuke." He told them. "I… I don't remember my surname." He took a deep breath. To be finally talking after what seemed like an eternity in silence… it was a moment he would not soon forget.

Naruto nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I don't recall mine either."

Both boys looked at Masato. "Neji." the boy replied softly.

"Do you remember your surname Neji?" Naruto inquired.

"No." Neji appeared to prefer monosyllables.

Sasuke tensed suddenly and pointed. Neji and Naruto turned to see the girls coming around the corner, accompanied by four more girls who they had never seen before. The boys instantly lapsed into silence once more. A quiet agreement seemed to pass between them, not to speak unless they were alone. Their new owners had treated them well thus far, but the boys had been through a lot in the past and it would take much longer than a couple of days for them to believe that the girls would keep their promises.

Sakura smiled as she reached the table. Raiden, Masato, Toshio…" She nodded to each of them in turn. "This is my friend Ino." She pointed to a girl with sapphire blue eyes and a long, ash blond ponytail.

The girl nodded to them. "Hi!" she motioned to another blond, standing beside her. This one had four spiky pigtails. "This is my… second cousin once removed or something like that… anyway, this is Temari and these are her friends Karin…" she pointed to a girl with red hair and glasses, "…and Suma." This time she pointed to a girl with auburn hair and aquamarine eyes. "They're visiting Konoha from Suna; I was just introducing them to Tenten, Sakura and Hinata."

The boys lowered their heads respectfully to the young women. Suma spoke in a harsh voice. "Oh… they must be slaves huh?"

Sakura looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Suma motioned to the boys. "They didn't say anything and they bowed their heads. Where I come from, only slave boys act like that."

Sakura blinked. "Oh…"

"Come on guys… let's go." Tenten said.

The boys began to get up but apparently they weren't moving fast enough for Temari's tastes. "She said, let's go! Hurry up!" The blond shouted. Her hand lashed out and smacked Neji upside the head.

"Temari!" Ino exclaimed in shock.

Neji winced, but other than that, did not react. Naruto, on the other hand jumped up. His eyes flashing and moved to stand in between Neji and Temari. It all happened so fast that Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were at a loss as to how they should react.

"Ooooh! Looks like this one's a bit defiant." Suma said mockingly. She gave Naruto a hard shove that sent him careening into a nearby table.

"Toshio!" Hinata exclaimed.

Sasuke hurried over to help Naruto up but as he bent over something struck him in the middle of the back, causing him to fall. Looking up, he barely had a chance to glimpse the girl called Karin glaring down at him before she delivered a torrent of sharp kicks to his stomach. "Mind your own business, worthless slave!" she yelled.

Sakura recovered from her state of shock as she saw the flash of pain that flickered in Raiden's eyes.

Neji stood and moved as though to assist Sasuke, but was thwarted by Suma who picked up a steak knife from a nearby table and held it to his throat, causing him to freeze.

Naruto gasped and tried to help Sasuke as well but Temari grabbed a hold of him and put him in a headlock. (A/n: For all you Temari, Suma, and Karin lovers, I'm not trying to bash them. I personally think Temari is really cool as is Suma. I don't care for Karin as much but I'm just using them because it works for this story. I don't have anything against them.)

Suddenly, Temari felt something jab her in her left shoulder. An alien chakra entered her system, numbing her body. She felt her strength quickly disappearing. "Wh-What?" She turned to see Hinata glaring at her. The girl's Byakugan was activated and she looked furious. Her palm was touching Temari's shoulder. "Let Toshio go Temari!" The Hyuga heiress growled. Temari's eyes widened in surprise but she did as Hinata ordered.

Suma was holding the knife to Neji's throat when a suddenly, Tenten appeared in between them, pointing a kunai at Suma's abdomen. "Drop the knife." She hissed. "NOW!!!!" Suma stepped back and released the knife, letting it clatter to the floor.

Karin moved to deliver yet another kick to Sasuke's abdomen when someone roughly grabbed hold of her right arm and flung her into the wall of the restaurant.

Karin looked up in shock to see a pink haired fury towering over her, her eyes flashing in rage. "Sakura? What the heck?" Karin shouted at the pinkette. She climbed to her feet and glared at the girl. "What was that for?"

"DON'T! EVER! TOUCH! HIM! AGAIN!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.

Karin was taken aback. "What's the matter with you? We're backing you up!"

"That's right." Suma agreed. "What's your problem?"

"Do NOT hurt Masato, Raiden or Toshio." Tenten snarled. "They didn't do anything wrong!"

Temari started laughing suddenly. Everyone shot her confused looks. "Have you three ever owned slaves before?" she inquired. When the three girls shook her head she smiled condescendingly. "Oh, well then, that explains it." She smiled at her friends before turning back to the girls and continuing. "You see, slaves are really quite rebellious by nature and if you aren't on them constantly, they'll slack off. Once you let them slack off they think that they can get the better of you so they start back talking you and being defiant and pretty soon it gets so bad that you can't control them at all." She smiled sweetly. "So you see… it's necessary to be a little tough on them at times. It may seem a bit cruel but it's for the best."

There was a moment of silence. Temari obviously believed that the three girls would agree with her point of view and, from the expressions the young men wore, one could correctly estimate that they thought so too. Raiden gazed at the floor, on which he sat, in defeat. Masato stood bracing himself for the refutation he knew was coming. Toshio, however, gazed at his mistress, his eyes pleading and at the same time, doubting.

The three young women looked at one another. To the others, their glances were indecipherable, but the three could read each other's expressions as easily as they might read a book.

Hinata turned and gazed at Toshio for a moment before turning once more and looking Temari strait in the eye. She spoke in a calm voice saying, "You are right Temari san. Those boys probably are rebellious."

Temari grinned triumphantly while the three young men flinched as if someone had just dealt them a blow. "Of course they are Hinata san. I knew you would see it my way. I knew-"

Hinata cut her off. "I'm not finished Temari san." The blond girl's eyes widened in surprise as Hinata's voice changed from quiet and timid to clear and forceful. "I think that they are probably rebellious because I would be exactly the same way in their situation. I would fight to the end if anyone tried to control me and I'm sure that everyone else here would do the same. Those boys are just like you and I are. They are human beings with feelings and emotions, not mannequins without minds."

The young men's heads lifted at her words and they gazed at her in bewildered amazement.

"I know that I would never respond to being treated like an animal with anything except bitterness and increased rebelliousness. So I must disagree with you Temari san. I do not believe that cruelty and beatings are the way by which to get anything accomplished. You may disagree with me and that's fine…" her voice lowered to barely above a whisper and she said in a tone that would have scared the devil himself. "But you will keep your opinions to yourself and don't you ever touch any of them again!"

Temari's eyes bulged and she opened her mouth as if to speak but not a sound came out. She was stunned by the sudden authority and force in Hinata's attitude, as were the others.

"Sakura, Tenten, is there anything either of you would like to add?" Hinata inquired.

The two girls grinned and shook their heads. "Nope, I don't think I could top that speech." Tenten replied.

"Me neither." Sakura agreed.

Karin put her nose in the air and frowned. "I must say Ino-chan, I'm not impressed with your choice of friends!"

Ino frowned and her eyes flashed. Temari bit her lip and motioned frantically for Karin to be quiet before Ino got angry.

But Karin, either didn't notice or chose to ignore Temari's gestures. "I mean really! How can you bear to hang out with such morons as them?" She motioned to Sakura, Tenten and Hinata.

Ino inhaled sharply and before anyone could even blink she slapped Karin hard across the face then backhanded her on the other side. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!" She yelled.

Karin gasped. "How dare you!" She sputtered.

Ino's eyes flashed. "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FRIENDS YOU DIM WITTED, STUCK UP, SMALL MINDED WITCH!!!!!" She shrieked. "GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!!!!"

Karin and Suma instantly fled and Temari followed calling after them.

Ino calmed herself and turned to find the six remaining teens staring at her with open mouths. "Uh… sorry about that." she laughed self-consciously. "I get a bit out control when I'm mad."

The girls exchanged glances and simultaneously burst into laughter. The three young men sat watching with evident confusion as the girls tried, unsuccessfully to stem their mirth.

Finally they managed to lessen the level of their hysterics to a mere giggle.

"S-Sorry." Ino managed to stutter. She turned to the guys. "I had no idea they were like that I swear. I haven't seen Temari in years and I just met the other two."

The young men nodded as if to say, 'it's all right".

Sakura walked over to where Raiden sat and knelt beside him. "Are you okay?" She inquired.

He nodded and moved to stand up. He tried to hide the pain such movements caused him but Sakura noted that he was wincing and said, "Sit down and let me have a look at your stomach.

Raiden returned to his position on the floor and pulled up his shirt to reveal several bruises and a couple of cuts caused by the stiletto heals Karin had been wearing.

Sakura's expression darkened considerably. "Ino, do you have any disinfectant with you?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, Tsunada gave me some last week." She pulled a bottle out of her purse and handed it to Sakura.

The pink haired girl uncapped the bottle and squeezed some of the solution out onto her finger before applying it to Sasuke's cuts. As soon as she had finished this process she formed a hand sign and gently pressed on the center of Raiden's abdomen. Her hand glowed pale green and just as she had done with Masato's arm, she healed his stomach.

Raiden dropped his shirt and looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face before standing and walking over to join Masato and Toshio who were sitting once more at the table.

At that moment the door to the restaurant opened and a voice called out. "Ino-chan?"

Ino spun around and smiled. "Hey Shika-kun!"

Masato looked up to see the two boys who he had seen earlier at the training grounds walk in accompanied by another boy who was munching on a bag of chips.

The bored looking one, whom Ino had called Shika walked over and hugged her. "Shika! We're in public!" Ino exclaimed pushing him away. "Uh, this is Masato, Raiden and Toshio." She gestured to each boy in turn. "And this is my boyfriend Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded and shook hands with each of them. "Hi." He said.

He didn't have a chance to say anything more because the boy with the bowl shaped haircut jumped in between them and shouted. "Yosh! I'm Rock Lee! Konoha's handsome devil!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

The boys nodded to him but remained silent. "What's the matter with you? Why don't you say something?" Lee inquired, obviously confused.

"Um… they don't talk Lee." Ino told him.

Lee looked surprised for a moment. Then he said, "Oh well that explains it. Anyway nice to meet ya!"

"I'm Chouji." The shorter boy with the chips told them before stuffing another handful of Fritos into his mouth.

"So are we still going to that get together at Kiba's place tonight?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

The blond girl nodded. "Yep!" She turned to Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. "What about you three? Are you and the guys coming?"

Tenten shook her head. "I don't think so Ino. We were actually just going to have a slumber party at Hinata's home.

"Oh. That's too bad. Well, I guess I'll see you all later. Bye. And nice meeting you boys." With that she turned and followed Shikamaru, Lee and Chouji out of the restaurant.

* * *

**Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal: Thanks. Yeah, Tenten probably will have a while to wait… but that's Neji for you. :D **

**Insomniac22: I'm glad you think so. I appreciate it. I'm working on adding in the other characters as I go along.**

**Inksoul019: Thank you. Did I update fast enough?**

**Dandelion Cat: Wow! You are the sweetest thing ever! Thank you so much! I'm thrilled that you enjoyed my story so much. You were right about Naruto. **

**Sauru Tsukiyumi Sanbi's Faeble: Well, I tried to update faster this time. Itachi will show up a couple chapters later. Thank you for your review.**

**huranosakua: I'm glad you like this story and thank you for adding my story to your favorites.**

**De profundis: Thank you.**

**Thank you all so much for your great reviews. I really appreciate them; they inspire me. Please review on this chapter as well. **

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel**


	9. The Long Lost Hyuga

**Okay, so this is the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: Well for the time being I do not own Naruto. But I'm sure that Masashi Kishimoto will leave it to me in his will... maybe.**

Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were all sprawled out in Hinata's sitting room, waiting for the girls to finish getting ready for bed. After leaving the restaurant they had come straight to the Hyuga compound and the girls had gone into the bathroom to change into pajamas and to do whatever else they needed to do.

The boys sat in silence for a while. Then, Naruto, who seemed to have taken to talking right off the bat, spoke. "Why… why do you think our mistresses disagreed with what Temari sama said?"

Neji shrugged. Unlike Naruto, he was still very hesitant when it came to speech. Sasuke's reply was, at least, vocal. "I'm not sure. I didn't know Hinata-Dono could be so… severe." (A/n: for any of you who might be wondering, "Dono" is an honorific word like "san" or "Sama" that shows utmost respect, even more so than "Sama".)

Naruto shook his head. "Neither did I. I've never seen her like that before." He scratched his head in confusion. "I just don't understand why they took our side. I mean, no one has ever defended me in my entire life."

The other two frowned. They had been thinking along the same lines.

"I know." Sasuke replied. "Everyone I've ever met with the exception of other slaves has treated me like something lower than dirt. But the girls are… different somehow." He shrugged. "I don't know."

Their conversation was cut short when the door to the bedroom swung open and the girls sashayed inside laughing and chatting.

"Hey guys!" Sakura greeted them as she plopped down on the floor next to Sasuke.

"Sorry we took so long." Tenten added as she sat beside Neji. "Someone, I won't say any names…" She sent a sidelong glance in Sakura's direction. "Took forever in the shower shampooing her hair twenty seven times!"

Sakura gave her a shove. "It was twice! Not twenty seven times for your information!"

"Cut it out guys." Hinata intervened. She was perched on the bed behind them. "Come on, let's play a game."

"Okay." Tenten said. "What do you want to play?"

Sakura thought for a minute. "How about… monopoly?"

Hinata nodded. "Okay." She walked over to the closet and rummaged through a bunch of board games.

The young men watched her curiously. They had no clue what monopoly was.

"Don't worry. We'll teach you guys how to play." Tenten told them.

Hinata returned with the game and they began to play…

_Two hours later…_

The six teens lounged on the floor munching on popcorn and cookies. Sakura leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "Raiden, will you hand me that pillow beside you please?"

He shot her a confused look but did as she asked.

"Thank you." She grinned and crept up behind Tenten.

_**Wham!!!!!**_

She slammed the pillow down hard on Tenten's head. Tenten yelped and spun around. "Sakura you creep!" she shrieked and tackled the cackling girl. Hinata dove in and the three of them rolled on the floor laughing their heads off.

The young men watched in bewilderment. They couldn't decide if their mistresses were fighting or playing. The scuffle soon turned into a full-scale pillow fight, battle. The girls were having a blast as they smacked one another with down pillows.

Suddenly, Sakura swung her pillow and accidentally hit a vase, causing it to go flying. It caught Neji on the side of the head, knocking him off the bed.

The laughing instantly halted and the three girls rushed over to him. "Masato! I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Are you okay?"

Neji nodded but when he looked up they saw that he had blood streaming down the side of his face from a gash near his temple.

Hinata ran and got the first aid kit and then set to work cleaning and bandaging the wound. Tenten began to clean up the pieces of the shattered vase and Sakura kept repeating how sorry she was.

"I think maybe we should forget the pillow fighting for now. Let's watch that movie I rented then go to sleep. After all my mother's birthday party is in the morning and if we want to be awake enough to attend it we need to get a couple of hours of sleep."

The others agreed and each went to his/her own sleeping bag as Hinata slipped the DVD into the DVD player.

"What movie did you get Hinata-chan?" Tenten inquired.

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Came the reply.

"Which one?" Sakura inquired.

"Curse of the Black Pearl."

"Thank heavens!" Tenten exclaimed. "The first one was good but I hated the sequels."

Hinata nodded. "Me too."

She turned on the movie. While all three girls loved Pirates of the Carribean, they found it difficult to focus on. They found the reactions of the young men far more entertaining. The boys sat very still, their eyes glued to the screen. It was pretty obvious that this was their first time watching TV of any sort. Tenten, Sakura and Hinata had a hard time holding back their laughter at the boys' faces when the pirates turned into skeletons. Their eyes grew wide and their mouths fell open in shock.

Toshio looked at them, a question in his eyes. "The skeletons aren't real." Sakura told him. "They make them using computers." He nodded although he still didn't appear to fully understand what she had said.

By the end of the final battle, Masato and Raiden were sitting rigidly, enthralled with the movie. Toshio, on the other hand, was on his feet jumping up and down excitedly.

"Toshio, relax. Settle down a bit!" Hinata giggled. "How are you going to be able to watch the rest of the movie if you can't sit still?"

Toshio reluctantly took his seat, his eyes glued to the screen.

When the movie was finally over, they turned out the lights, and fell asleep…

* * *

The girls came dashing down the stairway and into the dining room where Hiashi and Hanabi sat already eating. The young men followed along behind at a somewhat slower pace.

"Come on you guys, sit down." Tenten urged as she took a seat for herself.

"Oh, this is my sister, Hanabi. And this is my dad, Hyuga Hiashi." Hinata announced. "Dad, I'd like you to meet Raiden and Masato." She gestured to the two young men.

"It's nice to meet you Raiden." Hiashi shook the surprised young man's hand. "And you too Masat-" Hiashi's voice trailed off as he stared hard at Masato who eyed him warily.

"Dad… what's the matter?" Hinata asked.

Hiashi did not answer but continued to gaze at Masato with wide eyes. "It can't be…" he muttered. "It's impossible! And yet- you are impossibly similar to him…"

Masato shot Tenten a confused look. She just shrugged and shook her head.

Hiashi gently lifted Masato's chin, tilting the boy's face towards him. "He would be about your age by now…"

"Father…?" Hinata questioned.

Hiashi glanced at her before turning back to the boy. His voice slightly unsteady he said, "Neji… is that you?"

Masato's eyes widened in shock as did Hinata's and Hanabi's.

"Neji!" Hinata exclaimed. She turned to look at the confused young man. "Neji? Oh my gosh! But that's impossible… isn't it?"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Tenten inquired. She was getting a little weirded out. "Hinata? What the heck is Neji?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Neji was my cousin. He was about a year older than I. He was kidnapped when he was two. There was a massive search for him and he was reported dead." She turned to Hiashi. "How can this be Neji?"

Hiashi shook his head. "He's an exact replica of his father when he was that age. I can't be mistaken."

Masato's eyes were the size of pie pans and reflected shock, bewilderment and alarm.

Tenten walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "Neji…? Is that your real name?"

The boy bit his lip, his eyes flicked between the other two boys who were watching with curiosity. Naruto smiled encouragingly. Looking back at Tenten, He nodded.

"I new it was him!" Hiashi exclaimed.

Hinata stepped forward, gently placing her hands on either side of Neji's face she whispered, "Neji…?" A tear ran down her pale cheek and she pulled her long lost cousin into an embrace. "Oh Neji! You're alive!"

Neji just stood there, frozen on the spot. He didn't know what to do or what to think. From Hinata's explanation, it was obvious that this was his family. He had a FAMILY!

* * *

Neji sat on his bed back at Tenten's thinking. It had been decided that he would stay with Tenten, at least for the time being since he sort of knew her.

His mind whirled with confusion, alarm and several other emotions that he did not recognize. He had been shocked to hear that Hinata was actually his cousin. He didn't know what to think now. He was glad that he had found his family since he had assumed that his family didn't even exist. But at the same time he was filled with apprehension unlike any he had ever known. Hiashi and Hinata seemed happy to find him, but what of the rest of the clan? From what he had heard, the Hyuga clan was a very prominant family. What if the elders decided that they didn't want to accept a slave into their midsts? What if they didn't approve of him?

Neji shook his head, trying to dispel all of the negative feelings, but they refused to be dismissed.

The door opened and Tenten poked her head in. "Neji…?" She came forward to stand beside the bed. "Are you okay?"

Neji nodded but refused to look at her.

She sighed. "Oh Neji…" she lifted his chin so that he was looking at her. "It's not good for you to hold everything inside. It's okay to show your emotions Neji."

Neji lowered his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Tenten looked at him sympathetically and leaned forward to hug him. He leaned against her and buried his face in her shoulder. A small sob escaped him, causing the dam to burst. Tenten held him gently, murmuring soft words of encouragement as sobs wracked the distressed teen's frame.

He had been through so much pain. Tenten was amazed that he had managed to hold it all back for so long.

Finally he pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. Tenten smiled. "Do you feel any better now?"

Neji nodded shakily. And slowly, a small smile stole over his features.

Tenten grasped his hand and grinned back. "Good. I'm going to go make us some lunch." She turned to go but the last thing she expected caused her to halt dead in her tracks.

"Tenten Sama…?" a nervous voice whispered. Tenten looked back at Neji in shock. The boy looked down at his hands and murmured so softly that she could scarcely hear it, "Thank you."

Tenten's eyes widened and she stood, frozen for a moment. Then a smile split her face and she launched herself towards him and pulled him into a crushing embrace as she shouted, "NEJI! YOU TALKED!"

Neji fell back against the headboard from the force of her tackle his eyes wide with surprise.

She grinned at him. "I'm so glad you finally talked!"

He the corners of his mouth turned upward timidly then flourished into a full-fledged smile. "S-So… So am I."

She laughed. "Okay. Lunch!" she hopped off the bed and pranced out of the room calling back over her shoulder, "I'll be back in a moment!"

Neji took a deep breath then stood up and walked over to the balcony doors. He unlocked them and stepped out onto the balcony. This was probably his favorite spot; it was so peaceful. He stood, leaning against the rail and gazed out at the horizon. By now his eyes had adjusted enough so that he no longer needed his sunglasses. He inhaled deeply, drinking in the beauty around him. Looking up, his eyes caught sight of a lone dove flying across the cerulean expanse. He smiled softly. The bird looked so free, soaring limitlessly above the earth, leaving all the troubles and chaos of the world far below and enjoying the tranquility of his independence.

For probably the first moment in Neji's lifetime he too felt a sense of peace and liberation. Yes, he was still a slave legally. But he had now been released from one of the worst oppressions of his slavery. The bonds of silence, no longer had dominance over him.

* * *

**Okay so I know it was kinda short but how did you like it? Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Review replies:**

**Dandelion Cat: You're welcome. Thank you. I'm so glad you like my story. Yeah... Naruto isn't big on being quiet. I hope you liked this chappie too.**

**Tentenperson-Kshikamarugal: I'm glad you loved it and I hope this chappie answered all your questions.**

**Inksoul019: Thank you. I'm really glad that you like my story. **

**huranosakua: Thankyou. I appreciate it.**

**De profoudis: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Well, Neji talked in this one and of course it won't be very long before Naruto does so... Hopefully your heart won't be broken for too long. Lol!**

**Chigiri Sasaki: Thank you! I'm pleased that you like my story. I'm glad that you think** **that I'm doing a good job with Naruto's personality. I love how sweet he always is in the original.**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel**

* * *


	10. Orochimaru's Visit

Sasuke and Naruto's jaws nearly dropped the next day when Neji vocally greeted them and their mistresses.

Sakura and Hinata reacted in much the same fashion as Tenten had, squealing and exclaiming in delight. Neji himself appeared much more relaxed even though he could not yet be considered completely at ease.

After a moment, Naruto grinned and clapped Neji on the back. Sasuke did not give any outward sign that he was pleased or otherwise by Neji's speech. However he did appear to be in deep thought for much of the day.

* * *

Eight teens (the seventh and eighth being Ino and shikamaru) walked down the main street of konoha. The four boys remained relatively quiet in comparison to the girls animated chatter.

"Well… What should we do? I'm bored." Ino asked after a while.

Tenten glanced at Neji then spoke to the other three girls in a low voice. "I was teaching Neji a couple of Taijutsu moves the other day. He was able to do them pretty well. I wanted to stop by the dojo and talk to some of the senseis about maybe coaching him and the others."

Hinata nodded.

"That's a good idea." Sakura whispered back. "I think it would be good for them."

Ino smiled. "You should talk to Guy and Kakashi. They would probably be the best to teach them."

Tenten nodded and turned to the guys. "Hey Shika, we're gonna go stop by the dojo for a while okay?"

"Why?" Shikamaru inquired with a yawn.

"We need to talk to Kakashi sensei about something." Sakura replied vaguely.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever."

Fifteen minutes later: The four girls stepped into Anko's office. The young men had decided to wait outside.

"Ah, good morning girls." The spirited snake-kunoichi greeted them with a smile.

"Konichi wa Anko san. Shibaraku desu ne. Ogenki desu ka?" Sakura replied

"Oh I'm fine. What can I do for the four of you?" She inquired.

"We wanted to talk to Guy sensei and Kakashi sensei." Tenten told her.

Anko raised an eyebrow. "Really? May I ask what for?"

"We have a favor to ask of them." Hinata explained.

Anko shrugged. "Well, they are sparring in the back. You can go right on in and talk to them."

The four girls thanked her and entered the room she had indicated. Upon stepping inside, they glimpsed a green blur as Guy flew at the bored looking form of Kakashi who was in the process of reading yet another of his disgusting orange books.

"Oi! Kakashi Sensie! Guy Sensei!" Tenten hollered, catching the two men's attention.

"Oh! How good it is to see such lovely blossoms of youth…" Guy began.

"Hello girls. Back from China already?" Kakashi smoothly cut Guy off before he could start in on his "Youthful" spiel.

Sakura covered Ino's mouth to stifle the blonds giggles at Guy's antics.

"Umm… we have something to ask you both…" Hinata spoke up shyly.

Kakashi gave what they knew to be a smile behind his mask. "And what might that be?"

Sakura spoke. "Well, Kakashi sensei, when we were in China, a couple of surprising things happened and… well… to put it frankly, Tenten, Hinata and I each ended up buying a slave, one of which, we just found out yesterday is Hinata's long lost cousin, Hyuga Neji."

Kakashi and Guy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I thought that boy was dead." Guy commented.

"So did I, but no one ever found the body so I guess it's possible." Kakashi said shrugging.

"Anyway," Tenten picked up where Sakura had left off. "They grew up in forced silence so they don't speak with the exception of Neji who has just begun to talk, but he still prefers to remain silent most of the time."

"Tenten," Kakashi cut her off. "Why do I get the feeling that your not telling us all this information just because you wanted something to chat about?" He eyed her suspiciously. "What is it you want from us?"

Tenten and her friends exchanged looks. "We were wondering if you would consider teaching the boys a bit of self defense." Hinata stated finally.

Now it was Guy and Kakashi's turn to exchange looks. "Well… what do you think Kakashi?" Guy asked after a moment.

Kakashi stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose we could give it a try… just to see if they have any talent." He turned to Sakura. "Are they nearby?"

Sakura nodded. "They're waiting for us outside. Do you want us to call them in?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, Ino-chan could you go get them?"

Ino nodded and ran out to get the young men.

"Thank you!" the three girls exclaimed hugging the two senseis.

"Okay, okay! Settle down already!" Guy exclaimed. "We're just going to see how this goes! We're not promising anything!"

The girls nodded still grinning.

At that moment Ino reappeared with Neji, Raiden, Toshio and Shikamaru in tow.

Sakura smiled at the confused boys (Shikamaru not included.) "Neji, Raiden, Toshio, these are our senseis, Kakashi and Guy. Senseis, this is Hyuga Neji," she pointed to the boy who bowed to both of the older men. "This is Raiden, and this is Toshio." Each of the boys bowed as she pointed to them.

"Good to meet the three of you." Kakashi said. "Do any of you know why you are here?"

They shook their heads.

Guy spoke up. "Well, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata here have asked us to teach the three of you some martial arts. Does that suit you?"

The boys glanced at one another and nodded. "Yes." Neji replied.

Kakashi nodded. "Alright, let's see what we have to work with here." He looked over at Guy. "What say you take Neji, I'll take Raiden, and…" his voice trailed of as Kurenai entered the room.

"Oops! Sorry." The brunette apologized. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all." Kakashi responded. "You have perfect timing." Kakashi quickly explained what they were doing and asked if she would be willing to work with Toshio.

"Certainly." Kurenai replied with a smile. "Come on Toshio, we'll go to the next room."

The three of them exited the room.

Guy turned to Neji. "What say you and I go outside? It's such a beautiful day." Neji nodded and followed him outside.

The girls bid them goodbye saying that they were going shopping and walked off, pulling a grumbling Shikamaru in tow.

Kakashi turned to the onyx-eyed boy who stood watching him. "Well Raiden. Let's get started."

An hour later: 

Kakashi blocked Raiden's kick and swung a measured punch at Raiden. The boy ducked to avoid it. Kakashi lunged at him again, putting the boy on the defensive, though Kakashi was not using anywhere near his full strength. Raiden jumped back. Kakashi froze suddenly as he glimpsed a flash of scarlet. His hand lashed out and grasped Raiden on the shoulder causing him to stop short. The boy gasped lightly as Kakashi gazed harshly down at him. Raiden's eyes widened in alarm and he cringed but Kakashi did not raise a hand to him as he had expected. Instead, the silver haired man stared down at him with a piercing gaze.

Kakashi couldn't begin to describe his shock at the moment. For boys eyes had suddenly changed from a deep onyx to an intense scarlet with three rotating tomoe. _Sharingan!!!!_

Kakashi stepped back and frowned. _Impossible! _He thought. _The only people who posses the Sharingan with the exception of myself are Uchihas. And the entire Uchiha clan was killed in that fire except Itachi san. So how can this boy have it?_

Aloud he said. "I think that's enough for today. Why don't you head home and come back tomorrow."

Raiden looked slightly confused for a moment but nodded and left the room.

_This will bear further inquiry I think._ Kakashi mused. _I'll have to visit Itachi…_

* * *

In the front room of the dojo, Sasuke sank into a seat. He rubbed his temples and sighed. _What just happened back there?_ He wondered. One minute Kakashi Sensei had been friendly and inviting and then he had switched moods as quickly as one might flip a light switch.

This place… this _Konoha_ as it was called was certainly a confusing place. Not necessarily bad, but definitely bewildering. Back in China he had known what to expect from others, even if it had been only neglect and abuse. Here everything was different; nothing was as he anticipated. And his mistress was the strangest of them all. She did not punish him for any mistake he made, nor did she put him down in any way.

Sasuke thought back to that morning…

Flashback:

"_Are you two through with breakfast yet?" Sakura's bubblegum pink hair bounced as she nearly skipped into the dining room where Sasuke was eating with Sakura's brother, Tadao. _

"_Ah, lay off sis! Can't ya see we're_ _growing boys?" Tadao retorted as he shoveled cereal into his mouth. _

"_Growing boys perhaps, but at least Raiden has the decency to eat with his mouth __**closed**__." Shina remarked wryly as she came up behind Sakura._

_Tadao rolled his eyes. "Whatever!" _

_Sasuke finished his last bite and stood up to join Sakura when his elbow accidentally knocked against_ _the water pitcher, causing it to topple over and spill it's contents, flooding the table and gush onto the floor, completely soaking Tadao in the process!_

"_Raiden!" Sakura's voice exclaimed._

_**Oh no! **__Sasuke thought. His eyes widened and he stepped back fearfully. __**I'm in major trouble!**__ He lowered his head, his raven bangs covering his eyes._

"_Raiden…" Sakura stepped over the puddle of water. "Are you okay?" her voice was gentle and lined with concern._

_Sasuke nodded, waiting for her to yell at him… it never came._

"_You're sure you're okay?" Sakura lifted his chin so that he would look at her. He nodded again but she saw the trepidation that reflected in his dark eyes._

"_Raiden I'm not angry if that's what you're worried about." She told him soothingly._

_Sasuke lifted his eyes and met Sakura's. Hers revealed warmth and compassion, two things that were relatively foreign to him. _

"_It's okay Raiden, it was only an accident." Tadao called. Shina, who was in the process of wiping up the mess nodded in agreement._

_Sakura smiled. "What say we all get this cleaned up and then we'll go meet the others?" She squeezed his hand encouragingly._

_Sasuke stared at her in wonder for several minutes. After a few minutes he swallowed and nodded._

"_Great!" Sakura turned to look at Tadao and burst out laughing._

"_Wha-at?" He inquired._

"_You look hilarious!" she replied. _

"_I have to agree with her Tadao." Shina commented. "You resemble a half drowned cat!"_

"_Oh, stop picking on me you two!" Tadao huffed. _

_The girls just laughed…_

End of flashback

Sasuke sighed. He knew without a doubt that back in China he would have been beaten senseless for such a mistake. So why had Sakura let him off without a word of reprimand?

Sasuke glanced out the window and caught sight of Neji, practicing with Guy sensei in the distance. _Hyuga's Lucky… _he thought. _He knows where he's from and he has a family- a place where he belongs. I'd give anything for that…_

"Raiden!" Sasuke glanced up to see Sakura gazing down at him. "You ready to go home?"

He nodded and stood up.

Sakura turned and headed for the front door. "So did you enjoy training with Kakashi? Everything went okay?" she seemed somewhat distracted and a bit on edge. Sasuke noticed that her face was flushed.

He nodded in answer to her question.

"Good. So you liked it?"

Sasuke glanced at her and nodded slightly. But his face displayed no sign of happiness.

Sakura frowned. She was already aggravated and Raiden's lack of reaction was really annoying her.

Suddenly he tripped and fell forward, knocking over a trashcan and a chair.

Sakura turned and saw the mess. Her frustration boiled over before she could stop it. "Oh, for gosh sakes Raiden! Will you be careful?! Everywhere you go you make a mess!" She exclaimed suddenly throwing her hands up.

Sasuke shrank back in alarm. He looked at her with wide eyes._ Uh oh! I've made Sakura angry! VERY angry!_ He realized as he looked up at her.

Sakura saw that she had upset him and instantly regretted blowing up at him. "Raiden! … I'm sorry!" She gasped as he stood up. "I'm really, really sorry…" she looked at him sadly as he climbed to his feet, at a loss for how to apologize.

Sasuke lowered his head and averted his eyes.

"Raiden…" Sakura took a step towards him. He stepped back in reply. Sakura sighed sadlly. "Uh… well, we should be getting home."

Sasuke nodded and began to follow behind Sakura as she headed home, keeping a distance of at least five feet between him and his mistress.

Sakura kept glancing back at Raiden out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to kick herself. He had just begun to relax around her and now she had gone and made him snap himself shut. _**You moron!**_ Sakura's inner self shouted at her. _**He had nothing to do with why you were upset and you just bawled him out for no reason! Just because you got in a fight with Ino doesn't give you the right to blow up at him. You really know how to blow it!**_ Sakura sighed. _You're right._ She thought. _I just smashed what little confidence he had in me. I have to show him that I'm really sorry! _

She stopped walking suddenly. Sasuke, who was lost in his own little world, failed to notice and slammed into her, knocking _her_ down. His eyes widened and backed away, his hands held out in front of him. _Oh no!_ _I'm in for it now!_ He thought. The thought of escape flashed across his mind. He turned and dashed away.

Sakura leaped to her feet and shouted after him. "Raiden wait! …I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was frustrated by something that happened earlier… something that had nothing to do with you and I let it out on you! It was horrible of me and I'm really sorry…"

Sasuke slowed to a halt and looked back over his shoulder at her.

Sakura saw the hurt look that flashed in his eyes. "I had no right to do it…" she continued. "I got into a fight with Ino and I was really upset… I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It was selfish and thoughtless of me." she slowly walked towards him, looking at him sadly."

He looked tentative, but remained rooted on the spot.

She reached him and gazed sorrowfully into his eyes. "Raiden… I'm so sorry. I can't even tell you how sorry I am. Can you forgive me?"

Sasuke looked at her hesitantly. He wanted to believe her, but he'd been lied to and hurt so many times that it was nearly impossible for him to trust anyone.

He lowered his head. She sighed softly. "Well… I don't blame you. I'm sorry. But I hope you'll come home with me. I don't want you to be alone on the streets. Will you?"

He nodded slowly but still refused to look her in the eye.

"Um…Okay then… let's go." The two turned and walked back towards Sakura's home in complete silence.

* * *

For the next few days Sakura tried to win back Raiden's trust, but the boy continued to keep his distance. When at all possible he remained in his room.

Sakura almost hated herself for having pushed him away.

The boys trained daily with their respective teachers. Guy had taught Neji how to use his Byakugan and was in the process of showing him how to use the Kaitun.

It was Wednesday afternoon and the six teens were hanging out at Sakura's room along with Tadao when Shina's voice floated upstairs. "Hey Sakura… there are a couple of people here to see you. They want to see Tenten and Hinata too."

"Coming!" Sakura called back. She and the others, Tadao included, made their way down the stairs and into the living room. Three men were standing in the room with their backs to the teens.

"Can I help you?" Sakura inquired. The men turned and Sasuke, Neji and Naruto froze. _**Orochimaru!?**_

The girls appeared no less surprised. "Orochimaru san… What are you doing here?" Tenten inquired.

"Ah good day ladies." Orochimaru greeted them in a sickeningly polished way. "How nice to see you. I have a proposal to discuss with the three of you."

Sakura frowned. _He came all the way from China to discuss a proposition…? Must be something important._ She glanced at the young men who stood tensely behind them, appearing quite ill at ease. Turning back to Orochimaru and his assistants, she said, "Please have a seat Orochimaru san."

The visitors took their seats, as did the six teens. Tadao and Shina stood by the door listening.

"Hello boys." Orochimaru greeted the young men who eyed him rigidly. He turned to the girls. "I hope these boys haven't been too horribly troublesome for you."

Hinata shook her head. "Not at all."

"What is it that you want to discuss?" Tenten inquired.

"Well I see you want to come right to the point." Orochimaru nodded in approval. "I always admire that."

Tenten raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by his flattery.

Orochimaru cleared his throat. "Well, I won't beat around the bush… I was wondering if you'd be willing to sell your slaves back to me?"

The young men started and their eyes widened.

The girls masked their surprise quickly. "Why do you want them back?" Sakura inquired carefully.

Orochimaru smiled. "Well, you see… I've received an offer from an old friend of mine who wishes to purchase many of my slaves to work for him. He visited my slave house a month or so ago and was quite interested in the three boys you bought, yours especially Hurano san. Anyhow, he offered me a bonus if I could deliver him these boys along with the others. I'm willing to buy them back from you for double what you bought them for."

The young men looked from their former owner to their present owners.

Naruto and Neji were startled and nervous by the offer, but they had hope that their owners wouldn't sell them back.

Neji had begun to trust Tenten and now that he's found his real family, he didn't think that Hiashi would let him be sold back even if Tenten wanted to.

Naruto looked at Hinata. She was the kindest person he'd ever met in his life and after the way she had defended him and the others against Temari, Suma and Karin, he didn't believe she had it in her to sell him back."

Sasuke, on the other hand, looked very nervous. Of the three of them Sasuke had been the most abused by Orochimaru who, for some reason, had taken a special interest in terrorizing the boy. Besides that, Sasuke did not have the same faith in his owner that Naruto and Neji had in theirs. While he respected Sakura and appreciated her kind treatment, he knew Orochimaru always got what he wanted.

The three girls looked at one another. Tenten was the first to speak, "_Gomen_ Orochimaru san, but I have no wish to sell Neji."

Orochimaru frowned. "What if I were to pay you triple what you bought him for?"

Tenten shook her head. "No, no amount of money can persuade me to sell him," she said in a firm voice. Her chocolate eyes gazed steadily at Orochimaru.

Seeing that she would not be swayed in her decision, Orochimaru turned to Hinata. "And what about you dear?" He inquired. "Would you be willing to sell your slave back to me?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, thank you for the offer but I could never sell Toshio."

Orochimaru sighed. He turned to Sakura. Though he had hoped to be able to purchase all three of the slaves, he was particularly determined to get Raiden back. "Well Hurano san, you are my last hope. I implore of you to sell your slave back to me."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak. "I don't think-"

"I'll tell you what, I'll pay you five times what you paid for him!" Orochimaru announced, cutting her off.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. That was a huge amount of money. No one in his or her right mind would ever refuse an offer such as that! He glanced at Sakura and saw her studying Orochimaru intently.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So much…? Why?"

"My friend was especially interested in him." Orochimaru replied easily.

"Who is this friend if you don't mind my asking?" Sakura inquired.

"Not at all." came the pleasant rejoinder. "His name is Gato, he is a colleague of mine."

Sasuke paled. _Gato!_ Gato was the owner of several mills and factories in China. He used slave labor and literally worked his slaves to death.

Sakura did not miss Raiden's reaction to the name. She turned back to Orochimaru. "I'm afraid I must decline your offer…" she began.

"I'll pay you TEN times what he's worth!" Orochimaru cut her off again.

Sakura shook her head.

"Twenty times then!" Orochimaru was sounding desperate now.

Sakura frowned. "NO!"

Sasuke watched with wide eyes as time after time, she turned down the offer of a fortune.

Orochimaru frowned. "Name your own price then."

Sakura looked at him firmly. "I have no price. I will not sell Raiden back to you, nor will

I sell him to anyone else for any price. Not now, not ever!" Her voice was strong and determined.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was refusing to sell him to Orochimaru for over twenty times what he was worth! She was refusing to sell him at all!

Orochimaru's pleasant face suddenly vanished, a vicious expression taking its place. "Very well, then I'll just have to take him!" He lashed out and grasped Sasuke roughly by the arm, pulling the stunned teen over to him and holding a dagger to the boy's throat.

Everyone jumped up and rushed forward. The blade of the dagger glinted in the light and everyone froze.

"Raiden!" Sakura exclaimed. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"That's right missy. You had better just stay put or else your little slave here is going to get his throat slit!"

Sasuke stood there, and strangely, fear did not occur to him. True, in the back of his mind

there was something telling him that he was about to die. But it faded in comparison to

the thoughts that kept racing through his mind.

"_I have no price. I will not sell Raiden back to you, nor will I sell him to anyone else for_

_any price. Not now, not ever!"_ Sakura's words rang through his head. "_Not now, not_

_ever! …ever!… ever!…ever! _Her words repeated themselves over and over in Sasuke's mind.

Orochimaru jerked Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Let's go boy!" he held the dagger against Sasuke's throat. Sasuke's eyes widened. _No!_ He thought desperately. _No, please! I can't go back now!_ He looked at Sakura and saw terror in her eyes.

He tried to struggle but Orochimaru held the blade tighter against his throat, slicing the skin. Sasuke was vaguely aware of the warm trickle of blood that dripped down his neck.

Suddenly a voice rang out from behind them. "Let him go!" Sasuke started and his eyes widened in relief. _Kakashi Sensei!_ Turning slightly, he was able to glimpse Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai and Anko standing behind them, weapons drawn and pointed at Orochimaru.

The snake man gave a low growl. "Make me!"

"Release him Orochimaru!" another voice commanded. Orochimaru started and spun around. A woman whom Sasuke had never seen before stood there. She had blond hair that was tied into two loose ponytails and a substantial sized chest. Her light brown eyes glared at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was taken aback. "Tsunade!?" he inquired in shock.

"Release the boy Orochimaru!" she repeated. When he hesitates she added, "You can't win. You are completely outnumbered."

Orochimaru gave a snarl but lowered his dagger and flung Sasuke away from him. Sasuke slammed into the opposite wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Raiden!" Sakura exclaimed. She rushed to his side along with several others.

"Get out of here Orochimaru! Now!" the blond woman shouted. Orochimaru glared at her a moment longer. Then, motioning for his comrades to follow him, he spun around and stomped out the door!

Sasuke looked up at Sakura through dazed vision. Her green eyes gazed down at him worriedly. "Raiden, are you okay?" she inquired softly, her voice laced with concern.

Sasuke nodded. _Yes…_ he thought to himself. _Yes… I'm all right now…_

* * *

**Okay soooo the last one was focused on Neji, this one is focused on Sasuke and can anyone guess who the next one will be focused? Lol!**

**To all my wonderful reviewers:**

**Chigiri Sasaki: I'm glad you enjoyed it. As to your question about Neji, I'm still considering whether or not to put that part in. Do you think I should? If I do it won't be for a couple of chapters yet. Thanks for reviewing.**

**De profoundis: Well, no one died. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**huranosakua: Don't worry, the romance will be comming soon. I'm just trying to get the trust part down at this point. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reviewing.**

**sasukerocks123: I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the review.**

**Tentenperson-KimiXTayu adict: Wow! You liked it that much? Awesome! Yeah, I'll bet he did. Thank you for the review.**

**AnimeFreak218: I'm so glad. Thank you for the review!**

**Dandelion Cat: Thank you so much! I'm really pleased that you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed this chappie too. Thank you for the review.**

**chibinejiten: I'm glad you thought so. Thankyou for the review!**

**Thank you all for the reviews! ^.^ I love you all! (Hugs you to death!)**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel**


	11. The Godaima's son

The young men, Sasuke especially, spent the remainder of the day being fussed over by the girls and the grown ups.

They learned that the blond woman was Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage. Apparently Orochimaru had, at one time lived in Japan and had been trained in the arts of Ninjutsu. Tsunade had been one of his teammates. The other teammate had been the Fourth Hokage before he had died fighting some monster.

Sasuke was still in shock that Sakura had refused to sell him. Neji's belief in Tenten continued to grow and Naruto… well he was having the time of his life!

Hinata had taken him out on a picnic in the forest around Konoha. The menu… what else but ramen?!

Naruto was in the process of slurping down his third bowl while Hinata munched away at some onigiri. **(****A/n: for anyone who doesn't know… onigiri is a large rice ball, however it tends to come in sort of a pyramid-like shape.)**

Naruto sat there enjoying the view when he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Tag! You're it Toshio!" Hinata called with a laugh as she dashed away.

A grin stole over Naruto's features and he chased after her. His long legs covered the distance between them and in no time he managed to tag Hinata. The two of them dashed around the clearing for several hours before Hinata tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face.

Naruto gasped and rushed to her side. "Mistress!" he exclaimed as he saw that she was trembling. "Oh Lord! Mistress are you okay?!"

Hinata moved to sit up and Naruto saw to his relief that she was giggling. "Yes I'm fine!" she gasped between laughs. "That was rather clumsy wasn't it? I'll bet I looked pretty silly flying through the air like a-" She halted her words abruptly and looked at him with wide eyes. "Toshio… did you just speak?"

Naruto felt his face flush. He hadn't even realized that he had spoken. He gave a nervous little nod of his head and carefully watched her to gauge her reaction.

She stared at him a moment longer, then a dazzling smile overtook her features and she beamed at him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so glad!" she exclaimed pulling him into a strangling embrace.

Despite the fact that he was being choked to death Naruto was also grinning.

Hinata pulled back after a moment. "Alright I want to know one thing right now!"

Naruto nodded but Hinata didn't miss the look of slight apprehension that flickered momentarily in his eyes.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad." She assured him. "I want you to tell me your real name."

Naruto looked at her and the smile reappeared on his face. "N-Naruto." he replied, his voice was soft and slightly timid.

Hinata nodded with satisfaction. "Naruto…" she tested out the name. "It suits you. You look like a Naruto. Or a Kitsune." She laughed softly. "Those marks on your face along with your curious and good-natured disposition remind me of a fox!"

Naruto smiled again. Hinata became lost in those enormous blue eyes. When he smiled the look extended to his eyes and they radiated happiness. He was so sweet and always so charming. He had grown up amongst the worst conditions but he was nonetheless, a constant gentleman. And on top of that, he was really good looking. His blond hair shone like threats of gold and his endless azure eyes sparkled with kindheartedness.

Hinata felt her face begin to burn as a blush crept over her face.

Naruto meanwhile had been studying is mistress just as acutely. She was quite beautiful he realized, though he had never noticed prior to that moment. She did not have the obvious beauty like Ino possessed but a deeper more profound beauty. Ino was the pretty blond with the perfect figure and could have modeled as Barbie. On the other hand, Hinata, though shy possessed a mysterious, graceful beauty that, no matter how she tried, a girl like Ino could never hope to match.

But beyond her looks, Naruto found her character to be even more beautiful. She was sweet and caring, always willing to do anything no matter what it took to help another, even if it was someone she had never met before. _Yes…_ Naruto thought as he gazed at her. _She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen…_

La la la la la lalalalala laaaaaa…

Hinata and Naruto were snapped out of their reveries by the most horrendous singing on the planet. They looked up to see a large man with white hair and magenta marks on the sides of his face tromping through the forest singing loudly.

The man noticed them and waved calling out. "Well hey their Hinata chan. How are you today?"

"Quite well, thank you Jiraiya San." Hinata replied with a smile. "And yourself?"

"Ah good as always Hinata chan." The man replied with a laugh. "And who is this with you?"

"Ah, forgive me. This is Naruto. Naruto, this is Jiraiya. He is a Sanin. He was on a team trained by the third Hokage. His teammates were the fourth Hokage, Tsunada san who is the fifth Hokage and Orochimaru."

Jiraiya who had been watching Naruto closely ever since Hinata had introduced them noticed that the boy tensed at the name. "Have you any experience with Orochimaru?" he questioned.

Naruto nodded quietly. "Hai… he was my master."

Jiraiya shot a confused look at Hinata who explained how she had bought Naruto from Orochimaru back in China.

"Oh… I see." Jiraiya stroked his chin thoughtfully. He eyed Naruto taking in the whisker marks and the long, sharp incisors. "Excuse me," he announced abruptly. "But I must get back to town… there is something I have to check."

Hinata nodded. "Okay. See you later Jiraiya san."

* * *

Kakashi stepped through the door to the bar known as the _Akatsuki_ or _Redmoon _and glanced around. Everywhere he looked he saw people in long black cloaks embroidered with scarlet clouds.

Walking up to the bar he nodded to a woman with indigo hair pulled up into a bun atop her head and clad in one of the aforementioned cloaks. "Hello Konan."

She smirked. "Well, Kakashi. This is a surprise. I don't often see you around here."

**(A/n: In this fic, the Akatsuki are not criminal- they're a bit rough around the edges but they're not bad.)**

Kakashi nodded. "I have a reason for coming here. I want to speak to Itachi."

Konan raised an eyebrow. "Really… why?"

Kakashi sighed. "That's my business but tell him that it's something that will definitely be of interest to him."

Konan sighed. "Fine. Deidara!" she called to a man with a long blond ponytail.

"Un? Okay, I'll be right back yeah!" The blond called out as he walked away.

Konan glanced back at Kakashi. "Alright. You want anything while you're waiting?"

Kakashi nodded. "I'll take some _saki_."

Konan nodded. "Coming right up."

Five minutes later…

"Hatake?" A voice sounded at Kakashi's right.

Turning he found himself staring into the dark eyes of Uchiha Itachi. "Itachi… it's been quite a while."

"Indeed." Itachi took a seat at the bar beside Kakashi and motioned for Konan to pour him a drink. "What brings you to the _Akatsuki?"_

"I have a few questions to ask you." Kakashi explained.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Ask away."

"It's about the fire that wiped out the Uchiha clan." Kakashi began. Itachi frowned but nodded for Kakashi to continue. "Were the bodies of _all_ your family members found?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes- well all except one that is."

"Which one?" Kakashi inquired.

"The body of my little brother, Sasuke. The fire completely engulfed his room and he was burned to ashes." Itachi closed his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

Kakashi chose his words carefully. "Itachi, could it be possible that Sasuke didn't die in that fire, but that he was kidnapped?"

Itachi looked at Kakashi as if he had lost his mind. "What are you saying Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the Uchiha. "Think about it. The fire was set purposely, though no one knows by whom. Nothing was taken but lives. Is it not possible that the reason the body was never found was that the boy was taken amidst the confusion and chaos of the fire? After all, even if the boy had been burned, there should still have been traces of him."

Itachi frowned. "It's possible I suppose. But why the sudden interest in what happened to my brother?"

Kakashi sighed. "One of my former students, the Hurano girl, just came back from a trip to China along with two of her friends, the Hyuga heirs and Tenten, Konoha's weapons mistress. While there they accidentally ended up in a slave house to ask directions to some restaurant or something the like. Anyhow, they ended up purchasing three slave boys and came to Guy and me to ask if we would teach the boys some self-defense. Kurenai is training the Hyuga's boy and Guy has taken over training the boy Tenten bought. I have been training the boy that Sakura bought. She calls him Raiden and his resemblance to you is shocking."

Itachi's frown deepened. "Are you saying that you think that boy is my brother? That's preposterous!"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't think so. The boy Tenten bought turned out to be the missing Hyuga Neji."

Itachi glanced at him in surprise. "Really?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, but that's not even half of it. It turns out that the owner of that slave house is none other that Konoha's old snake sanin."

Itachi tensed noticeably. "Orochimaru?!"

Kakashi nodded. "If I recall correctly Orochimaru and your father Fugaku had a little argument not long before the fire."

Itachi shook his head. "It can't be…" he muttered more to himself than to Kakashi.

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. "Itachi… there's one more thing that made me believe that he is your brother…"

Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow.

"He possesses the Sharingan."

* * *

Jiraiya barged into the Tsunade's office to find it vacant. "Harumph! That woman is never here when I need her!" he muttered. Walking over to the file cabinet, Jiraiya removed a file with the word, '**CONFIDENTIAL**' stamped across the front. The file contained all the information and details to the death of the fourth Hokage.

Jiraiya scanned the papers and nodded. According to the file the Godaima had died fighting the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed, fox demon. Jiraiya remembered that day well. The fourth had used a suicidal jutsu to seal the Kyuubi within his newborn son in order to save the village. The Godaima's wife had died during the birth of her son, leaving the child an orphan. The child had been placed under government care. Not long afterwards, while Jiraiya had been gone on a mission, a group of superstitious idiots had stirred up trouble saying that the boy was bad luck and dangerous and would grow up into a monster. A mob attacked the house in which the child was staying, kidnapping the boy and carrying him off into the woods. Though an extensive search was made the child was never recovered and was supposed dead. But was he dead? Looking at the paper before him Jiraiya realized that there was a very good chance that the child was still alive.

His eyes scanned the page again and something caused him to freeze. There, at the bottom of the page was the name of the child, the vessel of the Kyuubi: _Uzumaki Naruto!_

"Naruto!" Jiraiya breathed. "That boy is the Godaima's son!"

"Jiraiya!" a voice screeched. Jiraiya spun around to find Tsunada standing in the doorway glaring at him. "What, pray tell, are you doing in MY office in _MY_ File cabinets, in _**MY **_file, reading _**MY**_information?!!!!" She roared.

Jiraiya winced. "Just calm down a minute there, Tsunade. I just made a discovery that will blow your mind!"

* * *

"So… you are telling me that the Godaima's son who has supposedly been dead for sixteen years is alive and well and has been living in a slave house until a couple weeks ago?" Tsunade rubbed her temples. "And that He was purchased by the Heiress of the Hyuga clan?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah. I know it sounds ridiculous but…"

Tsunada sighed. "It does, but crazier things have happened… I just can't think of any."

"So… what should we do?" Jiraiya inquired.

Tsunada shook her head. "I need some time to think."

* * *

**Well… how did everyone like this chapter? Sorry it was a little short but I'm updating with two this time so I figured it would be okay… :) **

**To all my amazing reviewers: YOU GUYS (AND GIRLS) ARE THE BEST!!!! Thank you so much for all the reviews. This is one of my favorite stories to write because you guys are always telling me how much you like it! I really appreciate the support! **

**Tentenperson-KimiXTayu addict: He might be… I'm not quite sure yet. But if he is it won't be for a couple of chapters yet. Glad you're so happy. Seriously you sound like one of my best friends. She's SUPER DUPER HAPPY HYPER a lot! Lol! Anyhow thanks for the review! :D**

**animelover325:**** I'm glad you like it. Yeah, I feel bad for them too, and I'm the one who's writing it. :) You're right, love at first sight doesn't jive with the plot. Thanks for the review!**

**Chigiri Sasaki:**** Glad you liked it. As to the whole 'Orochimaru being obsessed with Sasuke thing' Well I'm afraid I can't say, as it would give away part of the plot… sorry. Yeah, Orochimaru's creepy. And as you can see Sasuke didn't exactly escape from Itachi and Yes Naruto does have the Kyuubi. He'll find out about it… eventually. Thanks for your review!**

**Anime Freak281:**** So glad that you liked it! :D I know, school can be such a pain!  
Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter too. Thanks for the review!**

**De profundis:**** Yeah, he's great. Ah! Thank you so much. I wasn't sure what everyone would think of the last chapter, but it seems that everyone liked it well enough. Thanks for the review!**

**Huranosakua:**** I'm glad you like it. I know Orochimaru is really gross. Unfortunately we may be seeing a little more of him in the future… hint, hint. :)**

**Thank you for the review! **

**Xxangelofthedarkxx:**** Yay! That makes me feel really good. :) I hope you liked this chapter too. Thank you for the review!**

**Junikhai:**** I'm so pleased that you enjoyed it. I know, I have the same problem but I love the Naruto manga/anime anyway! If you don't mind my asking… which fanfic would that be? I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the review!**

**Dandelion Cat:**** Thanks! That makes me really happy! :D I know… I really torture the poor guys. But their lives will improve… eventually. You bet I'll keep writing! Just so long as you and the others keep reviewing! :D Thank's for all the great reviews!**

**NarutoVixin:**** I'm pleased you think so. You are very welcome! I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the review! **


	12. Uchiha Sasuke Meet Uchiha Itachi

Kakashi looked up from his desk when the door opened. "Ah, Konichi wa Itachi san."

Itachi nodded. "Konichi wa Kakashi san. Is the boy…"

Kakashi nodded. "Raiden is here. Come on I'll take you."

* * *

Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were practicing fighting poses with Guy. All three glanced up in surprise when Kakashi entered followed by a dark haired man.

"Boy's I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine." Kakashi announced. "This is Itachi."

Itachi nodded to all three but his eyes were trained on Raiden.

Kakashi addressed Raiden. "Raiden, I'd like you and Itachi to spar."

The boy nodded and bowed in the Karate style to Itachi before falling into a Karate stance.

Itachi copied his actions and the two of them charged. Kakashi and Guy watched closely as the two exchanged blows. Itachi was holding back, testing Raiden's strength and Raiden seemed to know it.

The younger raven threw a kick aimed at Itachi's head. Itachi dodged and caught the foot, throwing the boy backwards. Raiden fell and immediately leapt to his feet. He frowned and a flash of crimson was seen as his Sharingan appeared.

Itachi swallowed. He gazed at the ruby orbs that stared determinedly back at him. Raiden charged again but Itachi sidestepped and grasped him about the waist, flipping him over and pinning him to the wall. Then he too activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke felt as though his breath had been knocked out of him. The man above him gazed down at him with swirling red irises. He knew those eyes. They often haunted his dreams… gazing at him through a wall of flames and always accompanied by a voice screaming his name.

Kakashi, who was watching the boy carefully, noted that Raiden had paled considerably.

Itachi lowered his head so that his face was barely an inch from that of the boy beneath him. Sharingan gazed into Sharingan. Sasuke could feel the strange man's breath on his face.

Itachi inhaled shakily "…Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He gasped and managed to struggle out of Itachi's grasp, quickly backing away. Kakashi moved towards the stricken boy.

_Who is this man? How does he know my name?!_ The question echoed in Sasuke's mind. _What's going on?_

Kakashi placed a hand on Raiden's shoulder. The boy turned and looked up at him with troubled eyes.

Guy and the other two boys quickly exited the room.

"Raiden… Is Sasuke your real name?" Kakashi inquired.

Raiden bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"Do you remember your surname?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Well Sasuke your surname is Uchiha… You are a member of the Uchiha clan, a prominent family that was wiped out by a fire fourteen years ago. You were believed to have died in that fire."

Sasuke's eyes had grown wide during this announcement. He stared openmouthed at Kakashi.

"But there's more." Kakashi continued. "There was one other survivor… Sasuke, I would like to reintroduce you to your older brother, Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke was so stunned that you could have knocked him over by snapping your fingers. His gaze moved slowly from Kakashi to his brother's face.

Itachi gazed at him softly.

Sasuke swallowed hard.

Itachi took a step forward. "Sasuke…"

It was all too much! Sasuke whirled and dashed from the room. He passed a surprised Anko at the front desk and flew out the front door at a dead run. He went by Sakura who was walking up the walkway towards the dojo.

"Raiden?" She called after him. "Raiden!"

He didn't slow down. He just kept running. Out of the town and into the forest… He ran blindly unable to see a thing for the unshed tears that blurred his vision.

* * *

Sakura turned to find Kakashi and Itachi running out of the building. "What's going on?"

Kakashi quickly explained what had happened and Sakura gasped. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I didn't realize the connection! Oh, poor Raiden- I mean Sasuke! I've got to find him."

She turned and rushed after him.

* * *

Sasuke was still tearing blindly through the forest when crashed into the trunk of a tree. He ricocheted backwards and crumpled to a gasping heap on the forest floor. He curled into a ball, hugging his knees to his chest. He didn't know what to think. All his life he'd struggled to suppress his emotions and had eventually succeeded in locking away his feelings and becoming a stoic, indifferent being. But now, all those emotions, which had been buried for so many years, were bubbling to the surface and Sasuke had no idea how to cope with them. His erratic heart beat and shortness of breath scared him.

He started as he felt a cool, gentle hand touch him lightly on the shoulder. Turning he looked up to see a pair of sympathetic green eyes gazing down at him.

"Sasuke?" Sakura knelt beside the trembling boy. He looked up at her and she saw the turmoil of fear and confusion that dwelt within them. "Oh Sasuke…" she embraced him, holding him tightly.

Sasuke, not knowing what else to do and desperately in need of some form of comfort, clung to her as one might cling to a rock in the midst of a stormy sea. The tears continued to build behind his eyes but he still struggled to hold them back.

Sakura saw this and it pained her. "It's okay Sasuke… you're okay." She soothed. He was frightened and confused… his future and everything in his life was so uncertain; as a matter of fact nothing in his life had ever been certain save the pain he had endured. Lost and filled with distrust, he had nothing to hold on to, nothing to reassure him that he would make it.

Sasuke choked back the sobs that threatened to escape him. He sat petrified and in a cold sweat, listening to the sound Sakura's soft voice but not comprehending her words.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura frowned. "SASUKE!" He slowly raised his eyes to hers. "Sasuke all this holding back isn't good for you. You need to stop stifling your feelings and containing all that fear, confusion and sorrow inside you. You've reached your limit; you're just destroying yourself from the inside out." She hugged him tightly. "Please Sasuke." She pleaded. "Quite tearing yourself apart. The strain of constantly trying to maintain this unaffected mask is going to ruin you."

She was crying by now but Sasuke remained dry eyed. Although a part of him wanted to let loose, he couldn't; he was fearful that if he did he would no longer be able to control himself. All his life, the only thing he had had control over was his mind and emotions. He had seen many a fellow slave driven to lunacy and the thought of losing his sanity terrified him.

He recognized the truth in her words. The pressure had put a tremendous strain upon his body and was turning him into wreck. His trembling increased and he began to hyperventilate. He felt as though he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs. His vision blurred to the extent that he could no longer see Sakura. The sound of her voice became slurred as his consciousness began to fade.

Sakura's eyes widened as she watched Sasuke. _He's having a panic attack!_ She realized. _I have to get him to the hospital!_ At that moment she heard voices calling her name.

"Sakura? Sasuke?"

_Kakashi!_

"Kakashi over here!" Sakura shouted.

A moment later Kakashi and Itachi appeared.

"Kakashi, Sasuke's having a panic attack. His heart rate is way to fast, we need to get him to the hospital now!" Sakura exclaimed.

Itachi paled at this. The two men leaned down and picked up the now unconscious teen.

"Lead the way Sakura." Kakashi directed.

Sakura nodded and the quartet made their way out of the forest and towards the hospital as fast as possible.

* * *

A faint light penetrated the warm darkness in which he had been submerged for who knew how long. Sasuke slowly became aware of his surroundings. The soft beeping of the monitor the white blankets that covered his prostrate form, the sterile, unfamiliar room and above all the sleeping form of his mistress in the chair at his bedside. He looked around in confusion.

_A hospital?_ He wondered. _How did I end up in a hospital? What happened?_

Next to him, Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. "Hmm? Oh! Sasuke you're awake!"

Sasuke started. _She called me SASUKE!_ Suddenly the events of the previous day came flooding back to him with the force of a tsunami. The news about his family… the revelation that he was from Konoha… The meeting with his brother… his **brother!**

Sakura rushed to his side has he began to wheeze. "Sasuke calm down!" she ordered. She hated having to be harsh with him but he needed to calm down. He had nearly had a heart attack the day before and She had been told that if she allowed him to become excited again so soon it could be very dangerous.

She placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and locked eyes with him. "Breath in deeply." He did as she said. "Now exhale… inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale…" She talked him through it as he began to regain his self-control.

"Now…" she said after he had relaxed somewhat. "There's something you need to understand. I realize that you were unable to show your feelings in the past because of your situation. But things have changed now and that is no longer true. I understand that it is very difficult for you but you need to try to open up a bit. The constant pressure is putting a terrible strain on your health. Please Sasuke, you have to let go of all those emotions and painful memories that are bottled up inside of you. If you don't I'm afraid of what might happen…" Her voice trailed off.

Sasuke closed his eyes. How could he tell her the reason he was so afraid to let go? How could he explain without words what he had seen happen to others in the slave house? The frenzied laughing and the hysterical weeping… he had seen intelligent men reduced to crazed beasts. Some had taken to inflicting pain upon themselves and many had gone too far… He didn't want to end up that way. He had finally found a place where he didn't have to worry about getting beaten every other second and where someone cared about whether he lived or not. He couldn't afford to lose his mind now.

Sasuke felt cool hands touch his cheeks. He opened his eyes to see that Sakura had taken his face in her hands and was gazing at him with worried eyes. Their faces were less than and inch apart and all Sasuke could see were her beautiful green eyes. When he looked at them it was as though all the pain and fear melted away and he could finally breath. It was an alien sensation but Sasuke supposed that this feeling must be peace. Very slowly, a single tear formed in the corner of Sasuke's eye and made it's way down his face.

That one tear was all it took and the next thing Sakura knew Sasuke was clinging to her with all his might. Tears poured from his eyes and his body shook so hard she was surprised his bones didn't break. She saw the pain in his eyes as the memories he'd suppressed for so long resurfaced and her heart ached for him…

* * *

The tears blurred his vision blocking out everything except Sakura's eyes. Her eyes were the only things that kept him from falling to pieces. They kept him relatively stable amidst the wave of emotion that threatened to engulf him.

She was all he had. He possessed nothing; not even himself was his own. His grip on her tightened and Sakura felt her arm going numb. She tried to remove her arm from his grasp and Sasuke panicked. He held on to her tightly.

"D-Don't-t leave! P-P-Pleas-se don't-t leave m-me!" He pleaded in a hoarse voice. His eyes were desperate, begging her not to leave him alone. He didn't want to be alone again.

Sakura felt tears streaming down her face. She reached out and embraced him, holding him close. "Sasuke I'll never leave you!" she whispered into his ear. "I swear I'll never leave you!"

Her emotions were mixed. She was happy that he had finally spoken, sad because of all that had gone through and enraged at the monsters who had hurt him. He didn't deserve any of it. Neither had the other two.

Sasuke buried his face in her hair and cried silently. The fear, the pain, the sorrow, the anger and the bitterness built up throughout those terrible years… he was finally dealing with it.

Sakura continued to whisper soothingly to him, encouraging him and letting him know that things would be okay.

"You're doing fine Sasuke. Just let it out." She comforted.

How long she sat holding him like that, Sakura couldn't say but she knew that several hours had passed before Sasuke's breathing slowed and the tears stopped coming.

* * *

**So… this chapter was about Sasuke again, since there was quite a bit I still had to clear up. The next one should be about all three of them. I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated as always. (I don't feel like I even have to worry about saying no flames since you guys are all really great about being encouraging… so thank you!) :D**

_**Mata Kondo, **_**(Until next time)**

**~Midnight Anime Angel **


	13. Uh oh!

Neji sat nervously beside in the Hyuga council hall. On one side of him sat his uncle Hiashi, the clan's head. Hinata, who was seated on his other side, gave his hand an encouraging squeeze. She could sense his anxiety. They all could, Neji realized. Today he was being presented to the council. Tenten had reassured him that he had nothing to worry about but he could not escape the nagging fear that fought its way forward from the back of his mind. He chewed nervously on his lower lip as Hiashi formally addressed the council on his behalf.

When Hiashi had finished his speech and taken his seat, a man in his mid-thirties, stood up and spoke to Neji. "Neji san, please join me in front of the council."

Neji's legs shook slightly as he stood and slowly made his way over to where the man stood.

The man smiled encouragingly. "My name is Kitaro. I am going to ask you some questions alright?"

Neji nodded. "Hai Kitaro Sama."

"Would you please tell the council about your life in China?" Kitaro asked.

Neji nodded. "H-hai. I lived in the slums in Beijing in a place called Sasaki slave house-"

"Who owned the slavehouse?" a voice broke in.

"My master was Orochimaru Sama." Neji replied.

A murmur broke out. "Silence gentlemen." Kitaro called. He turned back to Neji. "Now, can you please tell us about your lifestyle while you were in Sasaki Slave House?"

"Lifestyle sir?" Neji inquired.

"The conditions under which you lived." Kitaro clarified. "Where you slept, how often you ate, how often you worked, the treatment you received from your master and from the guards... that sort of thing."

Neji nodded. "Well, we were housed in a large warehouse. We lived in cages, about three feet tall by three feet wide..."

"How many of you lived in this warehouse?" A tall, gruff looking man inquired.

Neji paused. "About 2,000." he replied after a moment's thought.

"2,000! How on earth did they manage to fit 2,000 of you in one warehouse?" Another voice asked.

"They stacked the cages on top of one another so that they could fit all of us in." Neji explained. He noted the grim looks on the council members' faces.

"Please continue Neji san." Kitaro encouraged.

Neji nodded. "Yes. Uh... we ate about twice a week, and we worked quite a bit-"

"Just how much is 'quite a bit'?" The gruff looking man inquired.

Kitaro looked at Neji. "Could you give us an estimated average of how many hours you worked per day?"

Neji nodded. "On average... about fifteen."

another round of murmurs were heard. Kitaro called for silence then turned back to Neji. "We have been told that you were forbidden to speak. Is this true?"

Neji nodded. "Yes sir."

"And what about the guards? How did they treat you?" The gruff looking man asked.

Neji hesitated. "Well, they made sure that we did our work and kept silent, and they did what the master ordered..."

"Neji san," Kitaro interrupted, "were you physically abused at the slave house?"

"If by physically abused you mean routinely beaten then yes." Neji replied.

"What did they use to beat you?" Someone asked.

"Whips, clubs, metal pipes, knifes... whatever was at hand really." Neji mumbled.

There was an awkward and sympathetic silence.

"Thank you for your time Neji san." Kitaro said. "You are free to go."

Neji bowed politely. "Thank you Kitaro sama." He then turned and left the council room.

* * *

Hinata paced in agitatedly front of her father. "I can't believe that the Hyuga can be so pigheaded!"

Hiashi rubbed his temples in frustration. "Technically it's not the fault of the council but of the code."

_Flashback:_

_"You can't be serious!" Hiashi protested._

_The gruff looking elder whose name was Hisoka gazed firmly at him. "I am quite serious Hiashi san. Your' nephew may be allowed to enter the Hyuga clan, but only if he is branded with the caged birds seal and takes the vow to serve the main family for the remainder of his lifetime."_

_"But he just finally escaped a life of servitude." Hiashi struggled to maintain his composure. "You can't just brand him and turn him back into a slave."_

_Hisoka scowled. "You ought to be grateful that the council is being gracious enough to except Neji into the Hyuga clan considering that he was a slave!"_

_Hiashi's face reddened. He looked at Kitaro. "Isn't there some way that we can accept him into the main family?"_

_Kitaro shook his head sadly. "We will study the code and see if we can locate a loophole but I'm afraid that the odds of that happening are slim. I'm sorry." _

_End of flashback:_

"Oh hang the stupid code!" Hinata exclaimed. "This is about Neji's future! The stuffy old men who wrote that stupid code had no notion of how things would be in the future! Can't we just forget about it?"

Hiashi sighed. "The entirety of the Hyuga clan revolves around the rules written in the Hyuga code. If I, as head of the clan, were to break the code, it would cause our clan to fall to pieces."

"Gyaaaah!" Hinata exclaimed in aggravation. She stomped her foot. "I am NOT going to let Neji become enslaved again! I'm going to search every inch of the code until I find a way to fix this even if it takes a hundred years!" With that resolve she turned on her heel and marched out of the room.

* * *

Jeraiya entered the local ramen shop and scanned the restaurant's occupants in search of a certain face. Ah! There he was! Naruto sat at the bar slurping ramen up from his bowl.

Jeraiya approached the blond and took the empty seat beside him. "Naruto san?"

Naruto's head snapped in his direction. "Oh, Ohaiyo gozaimasu Jeraiya sama." The blond greeted him enthusiastically.

Jeraiya chuckled inwardly at the boy's energetic manner. Then he sobered. "I was looking for you Naruto. "Naruto, recently I've been going through some of Konoha's old files and I've discovered a few things I think you ought to know."

Naruto looked up at him, a puzzled expression on his features. "Like what?"

"Well, you've met the Hokage, Tsunade?" Jeriaya inquired.

"Yes... she was Your' and Orochimaru Sama's old teammate wasn't she?" Naruto answered, not really sure where the older man was going with this.

"Yes well Tsunade is the fifth Hokage. The fourth Hokage was also a member of our team, his name was Namikaze Minamoto."

Naruto nodded. "Oh yeah... I heard about him. He's the one who died fighting some monster or something right?"

Jiriaya nodded. "The Fourth Hokage lost his life while battling Kyuubi, the Great Fox Demon. He sacrificed himself in order to save the village by sealing the Kyuubi inside a newborn child." Jiraiya paused and looked pointedly at Naruto.

"That's interesting." Naruto replied. He was wondering where the Sanin was going with all this.

"Naruto... do you by any chance have a any unusual features on your person?"

Naruto frowned. "Huh?"

"Like strange markings or something." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto thought a moment then he pulled up his shirt to reveal his abdomen. "Well I've got this mark on my stomach that I've had as long as I can remember."

Jiraiya leaned forward to examine the mark. He drew back and took a deep breath. "Naruto... That mark... it's a seal."

"A seal for what?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto closely. "The seal that the Fourth Hokage used to seal the Kyuubi into an infant sixteen years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened. "What!?" He gasped incredulously. "But that would mean that I..."

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes Naruto. You are the Kyuubi vessel."

Naruto shook his head in disbeleif. "So... I am from Konoha too."

"Well, more than just from Konoha. Naruto... the Yondaima didn't seal the Kyuubi into just any child... he sealed it into his son."

* * *

The hospital finally deemed Sasuke fit enough to return home. Sakura helped him check out but instead of taking him back to her house, she took him into the forest. Sasuke didn't understand but chose to remain silent. He was still not very comfortable with talking a lot.

Sakura led him through the trees. After a while, they left the trees and Sasuke gasped lightly as he took in the amazing view. He could see the entire village of Konoha and far beyond from here.

Sakura smiled. "I thought maybe we could have a picnic together... just the two of us."

Sasuke smiled softly and nodded.

Sakura spread a blanket on the ground and took some sandwiches out of her bag. She handed one to Sasuke and began to unwrap the other for herself.

Sasuke bit into the turkey and tomato sandwich and sighed contentedly. He had tried his first tomato a week before and absolutely loved it! Ever since Sakura had been putting tomatoes and in everything she could think of for him.

Glancing up, he noticed Sakura watching him with a smile. "What?"

She grinned. "Nothing... you just look so peaceful. It's sweet."

A blush reddened Sasuke's usually ashen features. Sakura giggled which only made it worse. He averted his face away from her to hide his embarrassment.

"Sasuke... Letting go of your past the other day took a lot of courage. I'm very proud of you."

Sasuke glanced up to see that Sakura had moved so that she was now sitting directly in front of him. She was so beautiful... so close. He wanted to hold her, to...

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!!!!!! _Sasuke lowered his head quickly. Sakura was a wonderful person. She had given him a second chance at life. But he was still a slave. No one, not even Sakura would ever fall for with a slave.

Suddenly he felt Sakura's hand on his chin, lifting his face to her. Before he had a chance to think, Sakura leaned down and kissed him gently. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_SHE'S KISSING ME!!!!! _Sakura pulled back and smiled shyly at him. Sasuke stared at her incredulously. "Y-You... You'd kiss a slave?"

Sakura smiled. "No Sasuke... I'd kiss you. I don't see you as a slave, I see you as you! And I..." She blushed lightly. "...I think I'm falling in love with you."

Feelings of elation, shock and confusion filled Sasuke striking him momentarily speechless.

Sakura waved her hand in front of his face. "Sasuke are you okay?"

Silence...

"Sasuke...? Are you-"

She was cut off however when several masked men garbed in black suddenly, out of the woods and surrounded them. One of them grabbed hold of Sasuke by the arm, wrenching him towards him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura shouted.

One of the others drew a Katana and pointed the tip of its' sharpened blade at her. "Don't move girly!"

Sakura froze.

Sasuke felt a rush of anger course through him. He growled. "Don't you dare touch her you dirty-"

One of the masked men hit him on the back of the neck and he collapsed limp into his captor's arms.

Sakura tried to scream but one of the men shoved a strong, sickeningly sweet smelling cloth into her face and everything went black.

* * *

Neji lay slumbering on his bed. The double doors to the balcony swung silently open and two, figures garbed in black crept inside. With silent footsteps they approached the bed. One of them pulled out a large syringe and inserted it into the wrist of the sleeping boy.

Neji stirred slightly as the needle punctured his skin but the clear fluid that flowed into his veins instantly overpowered his senses, preventing him from awakening.

Certain now that Neji would not awaken, the two intruders lifted the unconscious boy, carried him out to the balcony and lowered him into the waiting arms of two more masked men.

* * *

Naruto was out at the training grounds, practicing his taijutsu and contemplating on what Jiraiya Sama had told him about his father and the marks on his stomach.

He was confused. Did that make him something special, or something bad? he wondered.

He was startled from his thoughts by a sound from behind him. He spun around just as a shot rang out. Naruto glanced down to see a dart sticking out of his shoulder. Looking up he saw through blurred vision several dark figures closing in on him.

He opened his mouth to cry out but lost consciousness before he had a chance to utter a word.

* * *

* * *

**Hey Everyone!**

**Soooo sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. Unbelievably, at the beginning of summer both my desktop and my laptop crashed.**

**My parents didn't buy a new one till the beginning of September. I lost all of my stories and I had to rewrite this chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before long... I hope. I'm starting college next week so I'm not sure...**

**To my wonderful reviewers: (I love you guys more than Sasuke loves tomatoes!) **

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	14. The Snake's Clutches

Neji slowly came out of the darkness in which he had been floating for who knows how long. He had a pounding headache and he seemed to be in a very odd position. Another thing he noticed was that he was very cold, colder in fact than he had been since he had been sold to Tenten.

"Unh...what?" He mumbled.

"I see you've become quite lax in your behavior number 302." A familiar voice observed.

Neji's eyes shot open and his head snapped up. His breath caught. He was in a dimly lit cell, hanging from the ceiling by his wrists. In the shadows, not ten feet away, stood three, dark figures. Two of them were tall with broad chests and muscled arms; the third was shorter and thinner. Neji knew that it was he who owned that voice.

"…Ka-Kabuto S-Sama?" Neji's voice trembled. He didn't know what was going on but he did know that if Kabuto was here it couldn't be good.

"That's right Hyuga, pleased to see me again?" Kabuto stepped out of the shadows towards Neji.

"I suppose you're wondering why you are here and not back at your precious mistress's side eh?"

Neji gulped nervously and Kabuto grinned. "Well not long after you left, Orochimaru Sama decided that he wanted 419 back. But when he returned to Konoha to try and retrieve him, he learned some new information about you and 387 and decided that he wanted you back as well. After all, an heir to the Byakugan would greatly assist his present project."

Neji frowned. "What project?"

**SMACK!!!!**

Kabuto backhanded Neji across the face. "You forget your place Hyuga!" The white haired boy snarled.

"You'll find out soon enough about the project, but for now…" He snapped his fingers and the two guards stepped forward. The light from the torches reflected on the polished blades the hung from their belts. Kabuto smirked. "Koro, Shirichi, give 302 here a welcome back that he won't soon forget."

Neji's eyes widened as one of the guards pulled out a long, wicked looking whip and advanced towards him…

* * *

Naruto lay on his back, strapped tightly down to what appeared to be an operating table of sorts. Wires of tubes of all sizes ran from his body. He had awakened to find himself shirtless, and in this position. Several people wearing surgical gloves and masks stood over him. Naruto strained against his bonds as some man brought a scalpel to his abdomen and began to make small incision in his seal mark.

_What are they trying to do to me?!_ Naruto wondered.

One of the men above him spoke. "Give him a medium sized dose."

Suddenly an energy shot into his body via the many wires. Naruto screamed. His body felt like it was on fire and tearing itself to shreds from the inside out!

_Make it stop! Please God… MAKE IT STOP!!!!! _His mind begged desperately.

His body convulsed horribly and Naruto could feel the energy shooting down his spine.

One of the men standing over him snapped his fingers and the energy flow ceased. Naruto collapsed back onto the operating table, too weak to move.

"Good to be back 387?" the man sneered.

Naruto cringed and turned his head away from them. An image of pearl eyes, raven locks and a soft smile floated in his minds eye.

_Hinata Sama…_

* * *

Three things penetrated Sasuke's mind as he slowly resurfaced from unconciousness. The first, was the terrible pain on the side of his head and the warm, wet substance that trickled down the side of his face.

The second was the fact that he felt very stiff, and the third was the painful, burning sensation all over his body.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and squinted trying to make out where he was. The room he was in was nearly pitch black save the miniscule light shed from a lone candle that flickered in the far corner of the small space. He was strapped to a vertical, wooden board, wearing only a pair of dark blue shorts. Glancing down he saw the reason for his pain. His body was covered in blood. Looking closely Sasuke noted that part of his skin appeared to have been sanded off. There were deep gashes on his torso and burn marks on his arms and legs.

The memory of what had happened jolted through him and he gasped. "Sakura Sama!"

A cold, rutheless chuckle rang out making the hairs on the back of the boy's neck stand on end. He recognized that sound. It haunted him every night. It was a sound that he could not forget.

"_Master…!_" Sasuke whispered in horror. His eyes grew wide as he felt himself breaking out into a cold sweat. He began to tremble.

"So glad to see you remember me 419." Said the menacing voice as Orochimaru stepped out of the shaddows. His white complexion looked more ghastly than ever as his' maniacle eyes analyzed the defensless teen in front of him.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" He taunted. "You seem a bit nervouse!" In a flash he whipped a knife out of his robe and held it to the terrified boy's throat.

Sasuke yelped as the blade sliced the skin.

"419…" Orochimaru shook his head dissaproovingly. "You dissapoint me. You used to be able to control your fear and your pain so well. It was such fun to see just how far you could go without breaking down." He grinned.

A thought that had crossed Sasuke's mind on several previous occasions resurfaced. _He's insane!_ And yet, though he was certainly mental, he was not foolish. No one could call Orochimaru a fool. He had not lost his mind, but his humanity and it showed now in the the lunatic's glassy eyes and sardonic grin.

**_Warning: Blood... the end of this chapter is slightly graphic but it's pretty short. If you are really adverse to blood then skip it but it does contain a couple of important elements..._**

Without warning Orochimaru drew the knife back and plunged it into Sasuke's abdomen earning a tortured scream from the boy. Orochimaru withdrew the knife that dripped with his victim's blood and traced the teen's throat with it. Sasuke let out tiny wimper.

Orochimaru smirked. "Don't worry Sasuke. It won't last much longer. Tomorrow I get to finally accomplish my goal, and you and your friends get to meet the end of your pathetic life."

Sasuke's eyes widened in panic at his master's words. He felt blood running into his mouth and spat it out.

"Oh you didn't really think that you could just go live happily ever after with your little mistress did you?" Orochimaru smirked as the boy lowered his head. "Scum doesn't deserve to live a happy life. Even your mistress saw that."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his head snapped up at this. "Wh-What-t?"

The blood streaming from his wound no longer held his attention; he was completely focused on Orochimaru as the man said, "You're mistress. She let us take you back. She fought at first but after reasoning with her a bit we made a little deal." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "She really is a shrewd little thing."

Sasuke looked stunned. Suddenly, it was as though something inside of him snapped. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. _No… no please… it can't be… Sakura… she wouldn't have sold me back… she promised she wouldn't._

Orochimaru grinned at the boy's agonized expression. "Get some sleep 419. Enjoy your last night on this earth. "

And with that final phrase he vanished.

* * *

* * *

**I know... I'm evil right? Poor guys... but you have to admit, it adds to the plot line!So anyway, I know this was a ridiculously short chapter but I wanted to get this one done before I move on to the next chapter. Oh, I need you guys to go onto my profile and take my pole as to whether or not I should start working on a sequel to this story. It would probably be about Gaara, Sai, and I'm not sure who else... Suggestions on pairings are welcome. **

**To all my wonderful reviewers: You guys are the best! :D**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	15. The Serpent Strikes

Another scream rang out in the cell as the whip cracked yet again. Neji looked up. His lavender eyes glared dully through the blood that streamed down his face.

Kabuto laughed harshly. "Good to be back?" He taunted.

Neji growled. "When my mistress finds me, you'll die, all of you!"

Kabuto raised an amused eyebrow. "Find you? She knows where you are."

Neji's eyes widened slightly but he shook his head vehemently. "You lie! If she knew she'd be here along with everyone else and you'd be dead."

Kabuto laughed derisively. "Come now Neji, your mistress wasn't stupid."

Neji eyed him. "What do you mean?"

"She sold you back to us. How else do you think we would have managed to get you back so easily?" Kabuto replied.

Neji inhaled sharply. His usually stoic face betrayed his shock. "Shut up you lying weasel!" He hissed.

Kabuto growled. He grasped Neji's throat and began to choke him. "Shut your trap _slave_!"

Neji struggled for air. He kicked and his foot caught Kabuto in the stomach. The white haired boy doubled over in pain.

He finally stood upright and backhanded Neji across the face. "Do that again." Kabuto dared.

Neji eyed him.

Kabuto nodded. "Smart choice Hyuga; you ever lay a finger on me again and I'll blow up the slave house and then what will become of all your little friends eh?"

Neji's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

Kabuto smirked. "Orochimaru Sama no longer needs the funds from the slave house. As soon as his project is completed he plans to go into a different line of work so… Yes. I would dare."

Neji opened his mouth but Kabuto cut him off.

"And no matter how many times you try to deny it, nothing will change the fact that your mistress did indeed sell you back. She said you were boring and a hassle."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

Kabuto smirked. "She also said you were useless and that you could never belong in Konoha."

Neji flinched and gasped as though he'd been struck. Those words hurt terribly. Kabuto had hit his biggest fear. Neji felt a strange numbness filling his mind; he welcomed it openly as it seemed to swallow up the pain.

Kabuto sighed. "Well, as much as I'd love to hang around for the exciting conclusion, I have other matters to attend. Enjoy your night Hyuga. It'll be your last."

He turned and exited the cell, leaving Neji alone with the ruthless guards.

* * *

Naruto shook his head. "It can't be…" he muttered for the thousandth time. Orochimaru had visited his cell a few hours before and while there, he had told Naruto that his mistress had betrayed him and sent him back. Naruto shook his head again. "She wouldn't have… not Hinata… Please God, not Hinata!" he begged.

Naruto shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable. It was a lost cause. He sighed. "I'm going to die tomorrow." He whispered to no one. How many nights had he lain awake and wondered if that night would be his last? And now he knew that he would not be on this earth tomorrow night. "Mistress…" he whispered into the silent darkness, "if you care at all… if there was any truth to anything you said… please come and find us."

The only reply he received was the sound of his voice own voice as it echoed off the cell's stone walls…

* * *

Beep …Beep… Beep…

Jade eyes opened as Sakura awoke. She gazed up at the hospital ceiling in confusion. "Eh…? What… happened?" she mumbled tiredly.

"You're in the hospital Sakura." A voice to her right spoke.

Sakura looked up. "Ino… what are you doing here?" Sakura hadn't spoken to Ino since their little fight and was still irritated with her but as she looked at her friend and noticed that her eyes were puffy and red from crying all of her frustrations melted away. "Ino?"

Ino took Sakura's hand in her own. "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm sorry about what I said the other day. You were right about… about Shikamaru. He and I broke up and now he's with… _her_."

"Oh Ino, I'm so sorry." Sakura didn't need to ask who she meant. The week before Sakura had overheard Shikamaru telling Chouji that he and Ino weren't right for each other and that he was going to ask her cousin, Temari out.

Sakura had tried to warn Ino who had instantly become enraged and had accused Sakura of being jealous and spreading rumors. This was the argument they had had the day that Sakura yelled at Sasuke… SASUKE!!!!!

Sakura bolted upright in the hospital bed. "Oh no! Sasuke!" She exclaimed.

Ino frowned "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Where's Sasuke?" She demanded.

Ino shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't seen him."

Sakura gasped. "He's not in the hospital?"

Ino shook her head. "No…"

"They must have taken him!"

"Who?" Ino questioned.

"The men who attacked us." Sakura explained. "They appeared out of nowhere and tried to take Sasuke. We fought them but they knocked me unconscious…" Her eyes were wide. "They have him Ino. They have Sasuke!"

Ino's eyes were wide. "I'll call Kakashi!"

Sakura nodded. "I'm coming with you!"

She jumped out of the bed and the two girls rushed out of the hospital only to run into an anxious Hinata. "Sakura chan! Ino chan!" the shy girl called. "Have either of you seen Naruto? He went to the training grounds and was supposed to have returned three hours ago. I searched for him at the training grounds but he wasn't there. Have you seen him?"

Sakura and Ino exchanged glances. "No Hinata, I'm afraid we haven't. But I think you better come with us. Sasuke's been kidnapped!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "Kidnapped?! Oh no! You don't think Naruto was kidnapped too do you?"

Sakura just frowned. "I think we had better call Tenten and ask her where Neji is."

Ino pulled out her cell and dialed the brunette's number. After two rings Tenten picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Tenten, this is Ino. I'm here with Sakura and Hinata."

"Hey Ino-chan, what's up?"

"Tenten, do you know where Neji is right now?" Ino asked.

"Sure I do." Tenten replied. "He's in his room sleeping."

"I think you had better go check on him." Ino suggested.

"Uh… Okaaaay…" There was a moment of Silence and then… "Oh my gosh! Ino, Neji's gone! He just vanished!"

Ino sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. Sasuke's been captures and Naruto's also missing."

"Captured! By whom?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura seems to think it's that guy you bought them from."

"Orochimaru!"

"Yeah. We're headed to the Hokage's office to inform Kakashi now." Ino told her.

"Fine, I'll meet you guys there." Tenten said.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

"See ya."

_Click…_ the line went dead.

"Come on, let's go. Tenten will meet us there." Ino said and the three hurried off towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

The Hokage's office was full of chaos. The announcement of the capture of the three boys had caused a stir of great distress. Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Jiraiya, and Morino Ibiki were had all gathered as well as several ANBU members, many of the girls' friends, and Uchiha Itachi and his friends, Sasori and Kusame.

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the top of her desk. "QUIET!!!!"

The voices were instantly silenced as everyone turned to look at her.

"First things first," Tsunade began. "We can be fairly certain that this abduction was the work of Orochimaru. Now I've called an old friend of mine and asked him to check up on the Sasaki slave house. He's informed me that Orochimaru is currently out of town and that the boys are not at the slave house. So I'm afraid we don't yet appear to have any leads as to his whereabouts. " She turned to the three girls. "Any thoughts?"

Hinata spoke up. "Uh… he-Orochimaru- said something about wanting the boys for a friend of his… Gato, I believe."

Tsunade nodded. "Gato… he's the president of that major corporation, the one that's been under several government investigations lately. Jiraiya, look into it."

"No!"

Everyone turned to look at Itachi. "I know someone who could help us… she lived in China for several years. And she, at one time, was an employee of that corporation."

Tsunade nodded. "Then call her."

"There's no need for that." a soft voice from behind spoke. Everyone spun around to see a young woman standing in the doorway. Light blue, almost white hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with two looped braids, one hanging down on either side of her head. She wore a simple, white dress over black, spandex pants and common, shinobi footwear. Her nails were painted electric blue and she wore fingerless gloves. "Hi everyone, I'm Shinigami Shiro."

Her eyes sought those of the surprised Uchiha. "Itachi… I heard from Konan that you were in some kind of trouble. What happened?" Her light, aquamarine eyes looked concerned.

Itachi shook his head as though to clear it before saying explaining the situation.

Shiro's eyes flashed and she frowned. "I see." She seemed to contemplate something and then… " I think I might have an idea of where they are… it's just a hunch mind you, but still…"

The others looked at one another. "Where?" they asked in unison.

* * *

Naruto was being dragged down a corridor by two guards. One unlocked a thick, oaken door and shoved Naruto inside. Glancing around, the blond saw that they were inside a massive stone room, resembling the inside of a medieval dungeon. In the center of the room there was a large, stone pillar with strange engravings to which iron chains were attached. Sasuke and Neji were shackled securely to said pillar.

Naruto was thrown down beside them and chains were locked onto him.

"Are you guys okay?" he whispered softly to Sasuke and Neji, neither of which had so much as moved. Naruto could see that painful gashes in his friends skin. He then noticed the deep, wound in Sasuke's stomach. Blood still oozed from the slash.

"Sasuke? What happened to your stomach?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"…" silence.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped suddenly as his raven haired friend turned his head slightly so that Naruto caught a glimpse of his face. The boy's ashen face was littered with bruises, and a stream of crimson trickled from the corner of his mouth. But it was his eyes that concerned Naruto. They were void, empty of any feeling, broken and dead.

"He's not going to answer you…" Neji deadpanned

Naruto shivered at the cold, lifeless voice of his friend. He turned and met Neji's freezing, lavender eyes.

"Neji? Are you okay?" Naruto murmured.

Neji looked at him dully. "No… but it doesn't matter… we're going to die now." He muttered in a monotone voice.

Naruto shook his head. "No! No we're not going to die Neji! The girls will come for us. They'll come and save us from here!"

Neji shook his head despondently. "No… But it doesn't matter." He murmured, more to himself than to Naruto. "It hurt at first… but then it just melted away… I didn't feel anything anymore… not pain, not fear, not sadness… just a cold, numb, void."

Naruto reached out and grabbed Neji by the shoulder. "No Neji! They care about us… their coming for us!"

"Shut up Naruto." Neji muttered.

"No! They won't leave us here! I know it! They-" he was cut off suddenly when Neji's fist slammed into his face.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Neji roared. "They're not coming Naruto! They've betrayed us just as everyone else did! Their just like all the others. They don't care!"

Naruto shook his head whimpering "You're wrong…" he muttered miserably, though with less conviction than before.

Neji opened his mouth to speak but the words died in his throat when the door suddenly swung open and Orochimaru and Kabuto sauntered inside.

"Good afternoon boys." The snake-man greeted them. Behind him Kabuto simply smirked.

Each of the young men reacted differently. Neji froze, and steeled his jaw as he braced himself for what was to come. Sasuke shrank back trembling. But Naruto glared fiercely at his captor. "Let us go!" He demanded.

Orochimaru gave a hollow laugh in return. "Hmmm… let you go? Really 387, you're in no position to be making demands."

"I'm not 387, I'm Naruto!" The blond snapped. "You have no right to hold us here! We no longer belong to you Orochimaru!"

He received a sharp kick in the gut for this outburst. "Watch your' tongue boy!" Orochimaru hissed. "I will not tolerate such disrespect from the likes of you!"

Naruto glared up at him and Neji emitted a warning growl.

Orochimaru's enraged expression suddenly melted away to be replaced by a sickening smirk. He pulled something from within the folds of his cloak and held it out so the boys could see what it was.

Neji frowned as a knot formed in the pit of his stomach. The torchlight glinted off of the jagged edge of a blade. The device appeared to be a long knife of some sort, a bit larger than the average dagger. Its' hilt looked as though it were crafted of solid gold and fashioned in the form of three, intertwining serpents. The creatures' backs were studded with black diamonds, which formed the strange, calligraphy-like designs. The crimson colored blade, which protruded from the serpents' jaws was a wickedly sharp and gleamed as though it glowed from within.

Neji felt his blood run cold. The alien weapon seemed to radiate pure evil.

Blade in hand, Orochimaru stepped toward Neji and yanked said boy up by his arm. He cut through the thin material of Neji's shirt and ripped it off of him. The snake then motioned to Kabuto who stepped forward and touched Neji with a glowing palm. Neji found himself paralyzed by Kabuto's jutsu.

Orochimaru knelt beside the immobile teen and, taking the blade, began to carve strange markings similar to the calligraphy on the snakes into the skin of Neji's back, neck, arms and torso as he murmured a strange chant.

Neji winced as the blood red blade seemed to melt through his flesh rather than slicing it. He looked down and his eyes widened as he watched the blood that streamed from the cuts turn black. The central point of the markings was a single tomoe on Neji's right palm.

Orochimaru finished with him and proceeded to use the same procedure on Naruto and then on Sasuke.

The central point on Naruto was two tomoes on his abdomen, on top of the seal that was already there and Sasuke had three tomoes on the back of his neck.

The three young men exchanged glances. They didn't know what was happening… and they were praying desperately, though without any real hope, that by some miracle they would be spared from finding out…

* * *

**Well... I finally managed to update... sorry about taking so long. I had absolutely no time to write because of midterms... Grrrrr curse the evil midterms!**

**Anyhow I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I'll have another one up soon. Maybe even within this weekend but I'm not making any guarantees.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers... I love you all! :D **

**Oh, and just to clarify, Shinigami Shiro is not my OC, she's the OC of **Sauru Tsukiyumi Sanbi's Faeble**, one of my reviewers who requested that I put her in. **

**To: "Saury Tsukiyumi Sanbi's Faeble"- Sorry it took me so long to put Shiro in... I hope I did okay, let me know will ya? She'll be in more in the next few chapters. :D**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	16. Desperation

_(Earlier that morning…)_

The jetliner touched down in Beijing and the passengers began to exit the plane. Amongst the many travelers hurried the group from Konoha.

Shiro hailed a couple of taxis and gave the drivers the address of their destination.

She, Tsunade, Itachi, Kakashi and the three girls got into one of the taxi vans. Shiro turned to look at them. "Now you have to understand that this is only an educated guess on my part. They could

very well not be there. However, even if they are not, we may be able to find some information that will lead us to where they are."The others nodded to show that they understood.

"We really appreciate your help in this Shiro san." Tsunade said.

Shiro smiled softly. "I just hope I can be of help." She replied.

Sakura spoke up suddenly. "Shiro san, could you perhaps tell us what you know about Orochimaru and this Gato person?"

Shiro nodded. "Yes, of course. I worked undercover for the Chinese government and got a secretarial job working for Gato. This way I had access to the files. My partner was a good computer hackerand he managed to upload some of the company's confidential files so that I could deliver them to the government.

"Gato was a scheming, devious, despicable weasel of a human being- if that! You already know that he uses slave labor. When he buys someone he might as well pull out a sword and run them through right there. Most of them don't live any longer than a couple of months." She sighed. "About ten months ago he began to communicate regularly with Orochimaru. The messages were cryptic, mostly in some sort of strange code. We only managed to translate parts of it. From the looks of things, Gato and Orochimaru were combining forces. Orochimaru wanted to use Gato's facilities to try some sort of human experiment. Several of Gato's slaves were used as test subjects but apparently they have not yet been successful."

"What are they trying to do?" Tenten broke in.

Shiro shook her head. "Unfortunately we don't know."

Hinata frowned anxiously. "You don't think that's what Sasuke and the others have been kidnapped for do you?"

Shiro sighed. "I hope not Hinata san. But I'm afraid I can't say."

There was a moment of grim silence and then…

"Where are we going Shiro?" Itachi inquired.

"To an out of the way branch of Gato's facilities," Shiro replied. "If they're not there, we may be able to find a clue as to where they are."

Sakura sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this… we have to find them soon. How far away are we?"

"About forty minutes." Shiro replied.

Tenten looked grim. "Driver, step on it!"

* * *

Naruto watched as Orochimaru paced around them. He sighed in satisfaction. "Well, phase one is complete." He grinned. "I'd say it's time for phase two." The snake man snapped his fingers at the guards. "You four, prepare them for the final stages!" The guards advanced upon them with blades, clubs and whips in hand.

The young men cowered away from them. Naruto cried out as a whip lashed out and scored across his bare back. Neji grunted as a club smashed into his ribs. Sasuke bit back a scream as a knife slashed him across the chest.

_Why?_ The question resonated within their minds. Why did this always happen to them. Why couldn't these people just leave them alone for once?

The face of his mistress flashed before Sasuke's eyes and he trembled. Much as he had tried to keep his distance, he had been unable to keep himself from lowering his guard and letting the rosette angel into his heart. Her betrayal had severely damaged his fragile psyche.

He wrapped his arms tightly around himself and curled up into a ball as two of the guards stood over him, continuing to inflict pain upon the helpless boy. "Aaaaaaah!" He screamed suddenly as his torturer dragged the blade of his knife along his spinal cord.

"You like that Sasuke? You and pain go together like Christmas and snow." Orochimaru's voice called out.

"Noooo…" Sasuke moaned. "No… Sakura…Sama…"

* * *

The steel door to the facility was busted open suddenly and the three men sitting at the table in the middle of the room glanced up in shock. "Sh-Shiro san?"

"Karayuma san." Shiro replied evenly, her voice cold. Her gaze then switched to look at the other two men who sat, fidgeting at the table. "Girro san, Dojei san." Her voice carried certain venom not typical of her usually sweet disposition. "Where are they?"

"Wh-Who?" The man called Karayuma stammered. Beads of perspiration were already forming on his forehead. The tremble in his voice proved that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

But Shiro seemed more than ready to play along. "Oh? Can't you guess who I'm talking about? Very well then I'll elaborate. I am speaking of three teenage boys, namely Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, and Naruto Uzumaki. Now…" She leaned forward and slammed her fist down onto the table. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"I… I d-don't know wh-what-t you're t-talk-king about-t." He protested.

Shiro suddenly shot forward and, grasping the collar of his shirt, slammed the man up against the wall. "Enough blubbering, Karayuma, you tell me where they are or so help me, you'll end up a hundred times worse than they do!"

The man gasped for air. "They- They're not… here!" He cried.

"Where are they?" She ground out.

He was silent.

Shiro growled and suddenly a strange moaning filled the air. "Shall I let them loose Karayuma?" She inquired dangerousely.

_Should she let who loose? _The others wondered in confusion. They noted that her words had a strange effect on Karayuma. The man's face was white as a sheet and he was shaking. "N-NO!" He shrieked. "I'll… I'll tell you where they are! Just keep those things away from me!"

Shiro shoved him back down into his seat. "Start talking!" was her firm order.

* * *

Naruto lifted his dazed, blue eyes from the ground and his gaze fell upon the battered bodies of his friends. Both were beaten and bruised. Streams of crimson flowed from the many wounds and gashes that marred their bodies, causing them to appear as though their bodies had been dipped in blood.

Sasuke's was becoming too weak to even keep his sharingan activated. His eye color wavered indecisively between onyx and crimson, flicking dully.

Neji's opalescent eyes struggled to focus but he seemed to be losing his fight.

Naruto himself could barely find the strength to remain conscious, but he grit his teeth and fought hard against the haze that threatened to swallow him._ Must… stay… awake! ... mustn't sleep… have to… protect them... _

His head fell back to the floor as he struggled against another wave of pain and vertigo. "Unh… m-mis-tress…" he murmured. "Hi-na-ta!"

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto smirked down at the quivering forms of the young slaves. "Perfect." Orochimaru hissed. "Shall we proceed with phase three?"

Kabuto smirked and began to form several hand signs in rapid succession. His hands began to glow with a strange, reddish chakra.

Leaning down he traced his glowing finger over both of the seals on Naruto's abdomen, causing the boy to groan.

Next, he placed on hand over Neji's face, letting his thumb and fore finger rest on the Hyuga's eyes and he traced the single tomoe on Neji's palm. The Hyuga struggled feebly but could not push him away.

Finally he turned to Sasuke. Placing one hand on Sasuke's eyes just as he had done to Neji, Kabuto then traced the three tomoe on the back of Sasuke's neck. A shudder ran through the boy as the unusual chakra entered his body via the mark.

Kabuto stood and looked at Orochimaru. "It is done Orochimaru sama." He stated.

Orochimaru's smirk grew. "Wonderful. Go and fetch Gato san, then we shall proceed with the final stage."

Kabuto bowed and left to do his master's bidding.

* * *

Shiro frowned as she gazed at the traffic ahead of them. Karayuma san had been most informative once he had decided to cooperate. They now knew where the boy's were being held and they also knew they didn't have much time…

_Flashback:_

"_So you say they're being held in an underground chamber beneath the facilities at Min Cho?" Shiro questioned._

_Karayuma nodded miserably. _

_Sakura spoke up. "What does Orochimaru want with them?"_

_Karayuma clamped his mouth shut. _

_Shiro pointed a kunai at him. "I suggest you answer the question!" She warned._

_Karayuma began to tremble. "P-Please… I've said to much already… Orochimaru Sama and Gato Sama, the two of them will have my head if I tell you!"_

_Itachi stepped forward. His cloak swirled around him dangerously. His cold gaze locked with that of the sniveling man before him. "You will tell us what we need to know or else I will personally deliver your head to Orochimaru and his associate!" He growled._

_Karayuma shrank back, his terrified gaze flicked back and forth between the faces of the Konoha shinobi. Finally he sighed. "Alright… Orochimaru Sama wants the boys in order to increase his power. He wants the Uchiha for his Sharingan, and the Hyuga for his Byakugan."_

"_And what of Naruto?" Kakashi inquired._

"_Orochimaru Sama doesn't care about the Uzumaki, it's the creature inside of him that interest's him." was the reply._

"_What does Orochimaru want with the Kyuubi?" Tsunade demanded._

"_He wants power. The Kyuubi is the epitome of power. Orochimaru wants to control the Kyuubi and force it to do his bidding."_

"_And how does Gato fit into all of this?" Kakashi asked._

"_Gato is not in it for the power but for the slaves. Orochimaru promised Gato that if he helped him accomplish his project, Orochimaru would give Gato all of the slaves in his slave house and would also pay him a large sum." Karayuma explained._

"_I don't get it." Tenten interrupted. "How does Orochimaru intend on getting the Sharingan, the Byakugan or the Kyuubi. They're inside the boys."_

_There was a momentary silence and then Shiro spoke. "He's going to kill them." She whispered. "We have to go!"_

_End of Flashback:_

Tsunade leaned forward and addressed their taxi driver. "Sir, I normally wouldn't ask but this is a major emergency. I'll pay you $100,000 if you'll get us to Min Cho as fast as possible."

The driver's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Tsunade nodded. "Really."

The driver threw back his head and laughed. Then he stamped on the gas pedal shouting, "Hold on tight!"

* * *

Gato approached his colleague and eyed the three, limp, young men. "Are you finally ready?"

Orochimaru smiled and nodded. "Yes, we are about to initiate the final stage."

"It's about time." Gato snapped impatiently. "I need a new shipment of slaves to send to my southern facilities by tomorrow morning."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Patience my friend; you shall get your spoils."

Gato huffed. "Just get this over with already."

Orochimaru nodded. "With pleasure." he replied.

Orochimaru and Kabuto moved to stand before the center pillar to which all the boys were chained.

The two of them began to form several hand signs as they chanted strange, unintelligible words. Suddenly, it was as though a bolt of lightning hit the pillar. Fiery red energy flowed through the stone pillars and down the chains.

Screams were wrenched from the raw throats of the three victims as the energy engulfed their bodies. They writhed in agony as the white hot pain seared through them.

Naruto couldn't believe the pain that he felt. It concentrated onto his abdomen and Naruto could feel the chakra of the Kyuubi lashing out and increasing his torment. _Hinata! Where are you?!_

Neji trembled under the unfathomable pain. He couldn't stand it. It was surrounding his eyes and shooting through his skull. The tomoe on his hand stung. _Tenten… Please!_

Sasuke writhed as the energy shot through him with the force of an atom bomb. It filled his head and his eyes felt like they were about to explode! The tomoe on his neck burned. Tears filled his eyes._ Sakura… Help!_

Orochimaru's laugh filled their ears. He picked up the serpent blade and moved forward to stand over the pillar. He lifted up the blade and held it over the pillar.

"Now boys…" He announced. "Brace yourselves. As soon as I plunge this blade into the center of the pillar, you're lives and abilities will be ripped from you and channeled into me…" He laughed. "Good night boys!" He lifted the blade and slammed it down towards the pillar…

* * *

**Hey Everyone! How did everyone like this chapter? Yes, I know I wasn't able to get it out last weekened... sorry. But I tried not to take too long. **

**Anyhow, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys (and girls) are the best!**

**Sauru-chan: I hope Shiro turned out okay... I'm a little worried that she might have been a little too harsh in this chapter... but then you said she got mad when someone was being threatened so... I hope it was okay.**

**Thank you all for reading! :D**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	17. Guardian Angels

**Okay so here's the next chapter... boy was everyone mad at me for the cliffy at the end of the last chapter! Oh well, I guess that just means everyone likes the story... I can't complain about that! Anyhow, I know you all want to find out what happens next sooo... without furthur ado... **

**I present to you the next chapter! Enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_Orochimaru's laugh filled their ears. He picked up the serpent blade and moved forward to stand over the pillar. He lifted up the blade and held it over the pillar._

_"Now boys…" He announced. "Brace yourselves. As soon as I plunge this blade into the center of the pillar, you're lives and abilities will be ripped from you and channeled into me…" He laughed. "Good night boys!" He lifted the blade and slammed it down towards the pillar..._

_**End of Recap:**  
_

Suddenly, a kunai flew out of nowhere and knocked the blade from Orochimaru's hand. It clattered loudly to the floor.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Gato, and the guards spun around and came face to face with a group of infuriated Konoha Shinobi.

Tenten, obviously the one who had thrown the first kunai twirled another threateningly between her fingers.

Sakura and Hinata stood on either side of her glaring at the snake man.

"How dare you!" Hinata whispered as she stepped forward. Her voice was cold and menacing.

Sakura's was just the opposite. Her voice sliced through the air, as she called the snake several things not fit for publication and condemned him to the deepest pit of hell.

"You're going to pay for hurting them Orochimaru!" Tenten spat, her voice was like acid.

Through the pain that continued to wrack their bodies, the young men barely managed to register the familiar voices. With a valiant effort they managed to raise their heads.

"M-M-Mis-s-t-tres-s-s!" They choked out in unison. Their voices were raw and strangled.

Itachi stepped forward. "Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, you three help them. We'll take care of these bastards!"

The girls nodded and rushed to the boy's sides. But as they reached out to help them, they received a painful shock from the red energy that electrocuted the boys.

Hinata looked at the others. "What do we do?" She asked helplessly.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke. Sweat coated his body and he was trembling violently. He opened his eyes halfway and looked up at her. He forced himself to speak. "Y-you c-cam-me?!" He rasped, his voice disbelieving and punctuated with strangled gasps.

Sakura nodded. "Of course I came for you Sasuke! I promised you I'd never leave you!"

Sasuke's chest heaved. "S-Sa-ku-ra!"

Sakura grit her teeth. She didn't care if it would hurt her, she couldn't watch him suffer any longer. She reached out and grasped his wrist. Ignoring the shock that shot through her, she pulled out a senbon and began to try and pick the lock.

Hinata and Tenten made efforts to free Naruto and Neji as well…

* * *

Itachi lunged at Orochimaru. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tsunade fighting Kabuto, Kakashi attacking Gato and the others were engaged with the many guards who had suddenly appeared through a nearly invisible side door.

He caught sight of Shiro taking down one of them, before turning to face two more. Itachi quickly turned back to focus on Orochimaru. The others were strong Shinobi. They could handle themselves. Itachi's gaze landed on Orochimaru who was bending over; about to pick up the strange blade that he had been holding only moments ago.

Itachi barreled into him, knocking the snake over just before he managed to grasp the blade. "I don't think so!" Itachi growled.

Orochimaru turned to look at him and chuckled. "Ah… If it isn't Uchiha Itachi! I was most frustrated when I heard you had managed to escape the fire I set. Perhaps you are a bit smarter than your parents were."

Itachi's face went white with anger. "Shut up you bastard!" he ground out.

Orochimaru simply laughed as he and Itachi began the most intense one-on-one battle in history. Itachi hated this man with a burning passion! This man- NO! This THING had murdered his parents and put his sweet, innocent brother through a living hell for over thirteen years! He would kill him! He would choke the life out of that snake for everything he had done!

Unfortunately though, this was easier said than done. Orochimaru had not become a Sanin by sitting on his butt and watching the world pass by. As much as Itachi hated to admit it, Orochimaru was the most powerful adversary he had ever fought. It took all of Itachi's strength and cunning to keep the snake from killing him.

The two men exchanged blow for blow in a magnificent show of strength, strategy and speed. It wasn't long before both were bleeding profusely from multiple wounds. Itachi bit back a groan as Orochimaru's kunai stabbed him in the shoulder. With his sword he slashed at Orochimaru's chest, leaving a deep, angry gash across the surface. Orochimaru emitted a growl. "That's it!" He spat. He formed several hand signs and slammed his palm into Itachi's solar plexus. The younger man gave a strangled cry of pain as he collapsed, his body shaking.

Itachi struggled to rise but found that he was unable to do so. The muscles in his body seemed to be shutting down, and it got worse with each passing second.

Orochimaru panted a moment and then bent over to pick of the serpent blade. "Say goodbye to your precious, little brother Itachi." He hissed.

Itachi's eyes widened and his eyes flicked towards his brother's body. Sasuke and the other two boys were lying on the stone floor, still surrounded in the crimson energy as the girls struggled to free them of their chains.

Itachi's gaze shifted back to Orochimaru who had moved away from him and now stood over the central stone pillar.

"No!" Itachi whispered. "Shiro!" he shouted.

Said girl struck down her current opponent and turned. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Orochimaru with the blade. "Oh no you DON'T!" she shouted as she barreled toward him at full speed, her kunai aimed directly at his heart. Orochimaru caught sight of her and his lips twisted into a malicious smirk. Pulling out a kunai from his robe, he hurled it at Itachi's immobile form.

Itachi saw everything in slow motion, Orochimaru's smirk, the blade flying towards him, the look of horror in Shiro's eyes followed by the expression of determination that flashed over her features, the shift of her direction… He flinched as the kunai reached him, but instead of feeling the metal pierce his flesh, he felt a heavy weight land on top of him. He opened his eyes and gazed in shock at the limp body that lay on top of him, the kunai sticking out of its' chest. "Shiro!"

He looked up and his mind screamed in protest as he caught sight of a flash of crimson as Orochimaru plunged the serpent blade into the central pillar…

* * *

Beads of perspiration rolled down Sakura's face as she fiddled with the lock on Sasuke's shackles. _So close…_ She thought. Just a few more moments and she'd have the chains unlocked. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw that Hinata was nearly done as well. Tenten had been having a bit of trouble and had changed her approach, she was now attempting to break through the chains and it seemed that she too was succeeding.

But the girls had no time to congratulate themselves for they knew that they only had a matter of seconds…

* * *

Naruto gazed up at Hinata. His mistress had come for him… She had _come!_ He had known she would! Despite his pain he almost smiled.

\

Neji stared up at Tenten through half closed eyes. Kabuto had lied to him… Tenten did care. She was here! He could see the frustration on her face as she tried to remove his chains. Unable to speak through the pain, he caught her eye and gave her a look of complete trust that melted her heart and increased her determination tenfold.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura. She knelt over him like a guardian angel. He had doubted her before but no more. In his heart, he knew without a doubt that she cared about him. Even with the pain, this was undoubtedly the happiest moment of his life; even if he died in the next five seconds, he would leave this world knowing that someone had cared about him. _Thank you Sakura…_ his mind murmured …_Thank you._

* * *

Suddenly the girls were startled by Itachi's shout. Lifting their heads they caught sight of Orochimaru about to slam the serpent blade into the pillar. Time was up!

Several things happened at once…

Sakura grasped Sasuke's chain and, with strength she hadn't known she'd possessed, crushed the chain in her fist, freeing Sasuke from the pillar.

Hinata made one, last, desperate attempt and the lock came loose! She ripped the shackle from Naruto.

With a shout of rage, Tenten slammed Neji's chain against the wall, shattering it and releasing Neji from his bonds.

As the serpent blade plunged into the pillar, the three girls roughly shoved the young men clear of the chains before a large explosion rocked the building!

Sasuke, Neji and Naruto looked around in time to see the horrifying sight of the crimson energy engulfing their mistresses, each of whom still held in their hands the chains that had bound the boys only moments ago.

Suddenly the pillar exploded and everyone was thrown violently backwards, and through the wall.

Then… all was silent.

* * *

**Yes... I know. Another cliffhanger. Sorry, but I just have so much fun with them! Plus I didn't have the next part written yet and I wanted to get this posted. Anyhow, review and let me know how it was... my reviews seem to be down. Thank you to all those who did review... Your comments inspire me to keep writting.**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	18. The Heart's Sorrow

Sasuke's stomach wrenched and his heart felt as though it had stopped. He lurched away from Kakashi who had caught him when Sakura had pushed him out of the line of fire, and dashed forwards, his eyes rooted to the place where he had last seen Sakura.

He didn't even register that Neji and Naruto had both done the same.

He plunged into the foul smelling smoke calling out. "Sakura Sama!"

The smoke began to clear and he barely caught sight of a flash of pink. _Sakura!_

He dropped to his knees beside her, horror engulfing him as he saw the state she was in. Blood splattered her dress and her face, which was deathly pale; it streamed steadily from the corner of her mouth. The end of the chain which she had been holding at the time of the explosion had been blasted away, leaving shards of metal imbedded in her skin.

He reached out and slid his arms under her neck and back, cradling her broken form to his chest.

"Mistress…?" He murmured softly, shaking her slightly. "Mistress, wake up…"

"…" silence.

"Mistress?" He shook her again. There was no response whatsoever except that her head lolled limply to the side.

Sasuke's blood ran cold and his breath caught. "_No_… No! Mistress, wake up! Please! You have to wake up! You have to! Sakura please!" he stammered. Tears filled his eyes and he buried his face in her pale neck, sobbing. "NO! Sakura… please Sakura… you can't leave me… you promised you'd never leave me… Please don't leave me!"

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi gazing down at him, a saddened look in his eye. "I'm so sorry Sasuke." He whispered.

It was then that the truth hit Sasuke. _NO! _He looked back down at the still form of his mistress and realized that it was true. She was gone… and there was nothing he could do…

* * *

Naruto's topaz eyes searched the smoke filled area desperately, searching every square inch for a sign of her.

"Hinata Sama?" he called out. His own, pleading voice reverberated off of the dungeons, now crumbling, stone walls and echoed eerily in the darkness.

Suddenly, he stumbled on some rubble and went sprawling onto the floor. He shakily raised his head only to freeze a moment later when he came face to face with a pale, blood spattered face framed by short, blue locks. His breath caught. "H-Hi-Hinata Sama?!" he gasped in horror. Her face was relaxed in a peaceful expression, as though she were in a gentle slumber. For some reason this fact caused his heart to pound in anxiety.

He slowly pushed himself up into a kneeling position and took her petite, still figure into his arms, cuddling her' body to his.

"Mistress…?" he inquired softly….hesitantly.

He raised a tanned hand to gently brush a few stray strands of hair from her face. "Mistress? Can you hear me?"

There was no reply from the pale beauty. Naruto's large, topaz eyes filled with tears. "H-Hinata Sama?" his voice trembled as it echoed in the stone chamber. Naruto let out a sob. "Hinata!" he exclaimed as he clutched her tightly to him.

A hand rested lightly on his head. "I'm sorry Naruto." Jiraiya's voice tried to comfort him.

Naruto shook his head. "No… I'm sorry. Hinata, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Neji's byakugan allowed him to locate Tenten almost immediately. But as soon as he saw her, he almost wished he hadn't.

He felt the bile rise in his throat as he gazed down upon her still, broken form. Dropping to his knees, he scooped her up into his arms and held her tightly. He buried his face into her neck, letting his tears flow unchecked down his pale face. "Mistress…" he murmured. "Forgive me… It's my fault… all my fault!" He mumbled. "If it hadn't been for me, you would be at home right now, safe and happy…" He tightened his grip on her. "I'm sorry mistress… I'm so, so sorry! Please, please forgive me!" He begged in a choked voice.

It was all his fault… of this he was entirely convinced. He found himself wishing that she had never found him. Much as he had loved his few weeks in Konoha, under the care of Tenten and her family, he now wished that he had never met her, at least then she would still be alive. She didn't deserve such a terrible death, and all for him. He was not worth it. He had been nothing but a burden upon Tenten, and now he was to blame for her death.

Neji held her tightly as he knelt upon the grimy, stone floor. He felt as though he had died along with her.

"Tenten Sama…" he murmured in a broken voice. "Forgive me… forgive me for killing you… I love you."

"Neji…" Neji glanced up to see Gai standing behind him. "It's not your fault. Don't say such things. Tenten would never have blamed you."

Neji winced at the way Gai spoke of Tenten in the past tense. "No!" he choked. "If it hadn't been for me, she would be alive! I am the only one who can be blamed!"

"No Neji. It was neither of your faults. If anyone, it was the fault of Orochimaru and his overwhelming greed."

Neji shook his head. "All my life, I have only been trouble for others." He murmured. "It's no different now, except that now, I have the blood of my savior on my hands."

Gai looked down upon his newly acquired student sadly. He had only known Neji for a couple of weeks, but he had grown fond of the boy during that time. For once in his lifetime, Guy was at a loss for words. "I'm sorry Neji." He whispered. "But you mustn't blame yourself."

Neji buried his head Tenten's shoulder once more. "I am the only one who can be blamed." He mumbled.

* * *

Kurenai rounded up the three, heartbroken boys and led them gently out of the room, saying that they needed to get their many wounds taken care of. The boys followed her numbly. At the moment, they would have been completely content to die at their mistresses' sides.

* * *

Itachi barely managed to drag himself out from underneath Shiro's limp body. With shaking hands, he removed the kunai from her chest; his eyes were wide as he saw the literally poured from her wound. She was badly injured. The hit had been too near her heart. He could feel her pulse slowing and he began to shout for help desperately.

"Where is Tsunade?" Kakashi asked as he rushed to Itachi's side and made futile attempts to stem the flow of blood.

"She followed that Kabuto guy out into the hallway." Jiraiya replied. "I'll go find her."

"What happened?!" they turned to see Tsunade stalk through the door looking a bit worse for wear, Kabuto's limp body slung over her shoulder. She dumped the body on the ground and hastened to where Itachi and Kakashi knelt over Shiro. "Everyone back up!" she commanded. "I need space."

Everyone watched in tense silence as she worked. The next few minutes felt like an eternity. Finally, Tsunada breathed a sigh. "She'll live, but we need to get her to a hospital so there won't be any complications." She told them looking satisfied.

Her tired smile vanished when she saw that, though they looked relieved, no one appeared to be happy. "What's the matter?"

The others exchanged hesitant glances.

Tsunade scanned their faces and then paused. "Wait… where are Sakura, Hinata and Tenten?"

Her fellow shinobi lowered their heads. "They… they didn't make it Tsunade."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "What?! Where are they?!"

Jiraiya gestured to where they had the three young girls laid out, covered with a black cloth. Tsunade approached the still figures and pulled back the cloth. Her breath caught and tears filled her amber eyes. "No… it can't… no!"

The others bowed their heads and mourned the deaths of the three, young kunoichi alongside their leader.

* * *

**First: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter posted. College is taking up practically ALL of my time! :(**

**Second: Sorry this chapter is so short. Hopefully it won't be too long before I get the next one posted.**

**Well... what did you think? Let me know okay? **

**A big 'Thank you' to all my reviewers. You guys/girls are the best! XD**

**neji's goddess: Sorry about the cliffies. Glad you're so into it. Sorry the update took so long. Thanks for the review! :D**

**Twisted Musalih: Sorry about all the cliff hangers. So glad you liked the chapter. I'll try to update sooner from now on. ;)**

**harunosakua: Sorry about the cliffies. Thank you. I'll try to update sooner next time. :)**

**BrokenWing-FallenButterfly: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! XD**

**kitten9322: Aww. Thank you so much! I'm sorry the update took so long. Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**aquamarine-acacia: Don't kill who? Thanks for the review! ^.^**

**Maya33: I know, wouldn't that just be awesome?! Lol! Thanks for the review! :P**

**Again, thank you all! I love you!**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


	19. Consequences

Last time:

_Tsunade's eyes widened. "Where are they?!"_

_Jiraiya gestured to where they had the three young girls laid out, covered with a black cloth. Tsunade approached the still figures and pulled back the cloth. Her breath caught and tears filled her amber eyes. "No… it can't… no!"_

_The others bowed their heads and mourned the deaths of the three, young kunoichi alongside their leader. _

Beginning of Chapter 19- **Consequences:**

Tsunade reached out and took Sakura's. "I'm so sorry Sakura." She murmured squeezing her eyes shut.

Suddenly her eyes shot open again. "Kakashi!" she exclaimed loudly. "KAKASHI! Get over here!"

Kakashi instantly stepped forward. "What is it Hokage Sama?" he inquired.

Tsunade dropped Sakura's hand reached out and took Hinata's and Tenten's hands. "Call the nearest hospital and inform them what happened, tell them I'm going to need an operating room ASAP!"

Kakashi nodded. "Very well Hokage Sama. I'll get an operating room ready for Shiro San-"

"It's not for Shiro." Tsunade cut him off.

"What?"

Tsunade took Sakura's hand again and stared at it. "I can feel their pulse." She murmured. She turned to look at the other shinobi. "They're still alive!"

* * *

Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke lay on the bed, gazing out the hotel room window. Kurenai was sleeping in the next room. She had taken them to a clinic where they had gotten cleaned up and their wounds bandaged before bringing them to this hotel and suggesting that they try to get some sleep. It was impossible. Throughout the entire ordeal at the clinic, none of the boys had uttered even a single syllable.

Naruto was crying nonstop. Even now, several hours after the incident, the tears ran down his cheeks as he sobbed into the pillow. Hinata, his sweet, wonderful, beautiful, kind Hinata was dead! It was inconceivable. He felt as though he were floating in some sort of terrible nightmare, drowning in darkness that lurked within him. In his heart he knew, that there was only one thing that could draw him back out of the dark prison that was now his mind… _Hinata._

Sasuke absentmindedly rubbed comforting circles into the blond boy's back. He had run out of tears to cry. But not being able to give vent to his sorrow left him with an empty, agonizing pain that clawed at his insides. He was alone yet again, and this time, he had lost the most important person in the world to him. And she had said she loved him… HIM! Uchiha Sasuke! The slave boy that she had rescued numerous times over; she loved him! He buried his head in his hand. And he hadn't had the chance to tell her the truth—to tell her that he loved her too.

Neji just sat on the edge of the bed, his head buried in his hands as he stared off into space. He was completely consumed with feelings of guilt and self loathing. It was crushing him, suffocating him! She had saved him, and in return he had killed her. Why had he ever been born? He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come, He felt hollow and numb and so very fragile; as though the slightest breeze could cause him to suddenly snap. _'Why…?'_ The question echoed in his mind. Why here? Why now? Why Tenten?!

* * *

Tsunade and several other doctors rushed about in the operating room. Sakura, Hinata and Tenten each lay on an operating table being attended to by at least two doctors. Tsunade was rushing from table to table, overseeing everything. Suddenly, the hospital's head doctor, Mr. Lan-Ying called her over to where he was studying several cat-scan and x-ray results. "Tsunade Sensei," he nodded to her as she approached. "I think you ought to see this."

Tsunade looked over the negatives that he was currently motioning to. Her eyes widened. "No… God please, No! What is this? What's happening?!"

* * *

The boys hadn't moved a muscle when, suddenly, the door opened and they glanced up to see Kurenai and Kakashi standing in the doorway.

"Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, get up. We have to go to the hospital." Kakashi told them.

The boy's looked at him with dead expressions. "Why?" Sasuke asked hollowly.

"The girls…"

"They're dead." Neji murmured miserably.

Kurenai shook her head. "No they're not! Tsunade looked at them and she said they're still alive!"

At those words the boys jolted as though someone had prodded them with a hot iron. "Th-they're… alive?" Naruto repeated; hope shinning in his tear-filled eyes.

"They're alive." Kakashi affirmed cautiously. 'But they are badly injured. We don't know yet whether or not they will make it."

"Tsunade and a bunch of other doctors are operating on them right now." Kurenai explained. "They are doing their best. We thought you might want to be at the hospital for when they came out of surgery."

The boys were already tugging on their shoes and coats. "Let's go!" Sasuke stated, not in the mood to waste time. There was a chance… a small chance perhaps, but a chance that Sakura would be okay! He needed to be with her and he knew without having to ask that the other boys felt the same.

The two Sensei's nodded and they all hurried down to where Anko was waiting with a cab.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the three boys rushed up to the front desk at the hospital. "Where are Sakura, Tenten and Hinata?" they asked in one breath.

The clerk glanced up at them with a bored expression. "Where's who?" she asked.

"Hurano Sakura, Fuyoka Tenten, and Hyuga Hinata, where are they?" Neji repeated.

"Are they okay?" Naruto asked.

"Are you family?" She inquired.

They shook their heads.

"They are currently in surgery." The clerk told them. "That is all I can tell you."

"But-" Sasuke started to protest.

"Sorry kid, if you're not family, I can't tell you anything." She cut him off, not appearing sorry in the least. "Now get out of here, I'm busy." She made a shooing gesture with her hand as she went back to her filing.

Naruto was getting mad. "Look! Those girls are very important to us! You had better tell us where they are and if they're okay or I'll—Hmmph!" He was cut off as Kakashi clapped a hand over his mouth. When Naruto turned a glare on the Sensei, the silver haired man nodded to the security guards who were eyeing them. "If you want to be able to see them at all, you had better sit down and be quiet for now Naruto." Kakashi warned.

The blond gave a low growl but nodded and allowed Kakashi to lead him and the other boys over to the waiting room.

Once they had gone, Kurenai and Anko stepped forward. "Excuse us. We are colleagues of Tsunade Sensei. I am Kurenai and this is Anko. Could you please tell us which room she is in? Anko here might have some critical information regarding the surgery she is currently working on." Kurenai told the woman sweetly.

The clerk sighed heavily. "Room number 273." She stated carelessly.

"Thank you." Kurenai said and the two headed for the room. They found Gai waiting outside the door. "How are they?" Kurenai inquired.

"They seem to be having some strange complications that they are having some trouble explaining." Gai told them with a sigh. "They are still alive though."

Anko nodded. "Gai, let me in, I need to speak to Tsunade Sama."

Gai shot her a questioning look.

"I think I can explain the reasoning behind those complications. If you'll recall, I trained with Orochimaru for a while several years back." Anko explained.

He nodded. "Alright, go on in."

Anko thanked him and entered the operating room.

Kurenai turned. "I'm going to go find Kakashi and the boys; they are practically in hysterics at the moment."

Guy nodded. "Go, I'll send someone to alert you if there are any changes."

Kurenai thanked him and then headed back to the waiting room. Upon entering she found the three, young men slumped in their seats with their heads in their hands and all looking as pale as ghosts.

As she stepped in their heads snapped up and they looked at her tensely.

"As of right now, they're still alive." Kurenai told them. Her declaration was followed by sighs of relief. "They're still being operated on. Right now, we can only pray that the doctors will know what to do and that the girls will be strong enough to make it."

The young men nodded and stared off into space, each lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Seven hours later, the door to the room swung open and they glanced up. They lept from their chairs when they saw a nurse standing there. "Tsunade Sensei wishes to speak with you." She stated crisply.

The boys exchanged nervous glances and quietly followed the woman, feeling as though they were in a daze.

Finally, the woman paused and ushered them into a room. Tsunade and several other doctors stood inside, as well as Gai and Anko.

Tsunade turned to look at them. She appeared both relieved and troubled. The boy's felt their nervousness increase.

"Neji, Naruto, Sasuke." Tsunade greeted them. She nodded to the sensei's standing behind the boys. "Please sit down." She gestured to the table and chairs in the middle of the room.

Everyone took a seat and Tsunade leaned forward, tapping her fingertips together. The moment of tense silence was finally broken by Naruto. "Are they okay?"

"They are going to live." Tsunade told the apprehensive boys. Instantly their postures relaxed and their shoulders slumped in relief. "Thank God!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Tsunade hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "There is a 'but'…"

The boys tensed again at her tone. Something was wrong.

"They will live… but their lives will be affected." Tsunade told them.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke inquired.

"Do you know why Orochimaru wanted you three?" Tsunade inquired.

Sasuke shrugged. "He said he wanted our powers. I think, from me, he wanted my Sharingan."

Tsunade nodded. "From Sasuke he wanted the Sharingan, From Neji the Byakugan and the Hyuga clan's ability to close off others chakra openings and from Naruto he hoped to obtain the power of the Kyuubi." She explained. "He used a forbidden technique in his attempt to acquire this. Anko san has explained the nature of the technique to me. Orochimaru carved ancient text into your skin using an odd, red blade with serpents engraved on the hilt, isn't that right?" When the boys nodded she continued. "The blade is known as the Kiryokai Jin-Ki. The text differed for each of you, depending on what Orochimaru was after so that the energy would target a certain part of you. He planned on channeling your abilities from your bodies and into his own. The process would have killed you." She sighed.

"When Sakura, Hinata and Tenten freed you from the chains, and therefore the energy that was attacking your bodies, they pushed you out of the way. Unfortunately, they did not have enough time to escape themselves. When Orochimaru completed the process by stabbing the center of the pillar, the energy flared and then back lashed. Had you still been attached to the chains, it would have ripped your chakra and energy from your bodies and transferred it into him.

However, it hit the girls instead. Because the girls had not undergone the first several phases of the forbidden technique, the backlash did not kill them; instead it killed Orochimaru by sucking out _his _chakra because it couldn't suck out theirs. However, because the energy had already been running through the three of you, it was already focused in on the certain parts of the victim that Orochimaru wished to obtain. Thus, when he completed the technique, the energy, could not draw out the girls chakra, but it did cause damage to certain parts of their bodies."

The boys were watching her closely. "What's wrong with them?" Neji questioned.

"Each of them was affected differently due to the different targets of the energy. Naruto was targeted in the abdomen where his Kyuubi is sealed. Sasuke was targeted in the eyes for his Sharingan, and Neji was targeted in his nervous system."

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "When the blast hit Hinata, she did not have the Kyuubi for it to affect so instead, it targeted the other important thing located in her abdomen. It damaged her chakra stores and production. This will leave her very weak and with a vulnerable immune system. Currently, she is only able to produce about one tenth of the amount of chakra that would be considered normal for her. It may grow worse over time, or the damage may lessen and she may recover to some extent. We simply don't know. I'm very sorry."

Next Tsunade addressed Sasuke. "When Sakura was hit, the target was her eyes. With so much energy focused upon that one point, it caused terrible damage to her retina, lens and optic nerve. The lens of the eye is designed to shift and alter its form so that the eye can focus on different object whether near or far away. The energy radiated the lenses in Sakura's eyes and caused them to become rigid so that they are less able to alter their structure. The Retina contains light and color detecting objects called rods and cones. The rods detect light while the cones detect color. The pressure from the attack left most of the cones and rods in Sakura's eyes damaged beyond repair. And lastly, the energy practically fried the optic nerve, cutting off her ability to send images and information from her eyes to her brain so that her mind can form the picture of what it is that she's seeing."

"So… Sakura is… blind?" Sasuke choked out.

Tsunade nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Is it…permanent?" He asked softly.

"I cannot say for certain but with that level of damage… most likely." She replied. "I'm sorry."

She now looked at Neji. "As I said before, the attack that hit Tenten was focused on the victim's nervous system. The nervous system's central headquarters is the spinal cord. That is where Tenten was targeted. The excessive burst of energy caused a sort of short circuit to occur, damaging receptors and frying the nerves. It caused enough damage to completely cut off the flow about two thirds of the way down the spinal cord…" She glanced at Neji. "Are you starting to see where I'm going with this?"

Neji frowned. "Not really."

Tsunade sighed. "Neji… I don't really know how to put this… Tenten has been paralyzed from the waist down."

Neji inhaled sharply. "Wh-what?"

"She can no longer use her legs. Perhaps, in time, and with excessive surgeries and physical therapy, she may regain partial usage of her legs, but that's not certain. The other doctors and I don't believe she'll ever be able to recover fully from the paralysis." She told him sadly.

"So… there's no hope?" he mumbled.

"…It would take a miracle, or something close to it." She replied. "I'm so sorry."

The entire room sat in stunned silence for several moments.

"Can… Can I see Sakura?" Sasuke asked finally.

"And may I visit Tenten?" Neji inquired.

"I want to see Hinata." Naruto added.

Tsunada nodded. "You may sit with them, but they are very week so you have to promise that you will be extremely quiet and not cause any chaos." She warned.

They nodded and she told them the room numbers. The boys rose and left the room without another word.

As the door shut behind them, the doctors and teachers sighed sadly, heartbroken that such a horrible tragedy had befallen ones who had already been through so much. And they were so young…

* * *

**Hey all! Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted. I was halfway done with the chapter and I changed my mind about some things so I had to rewrite it. *Sigh***

**Anyhow, I hope you all liked this chapter. I loved all the reviews I got from last chapter. Some people were screaming at their computer screens while others were in hysterics. I'm glad you like the way I've portrayed the characters that much and I hope I managed to appease people somewhat by "bringing them back to life" even if there were a few... complications. But hey, you never know what might happen next! ;D**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers. I love you guys (and girls of course)! **

**AnimeFreak218: Thanks for the review. Sorry this took so long. College life is fun, but soooo busy! **

**Twisted Musalih: Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.**

**harunosakua: Good guess. I'm glad you got so... into the story. Yeah, they didn't deserve it. Thanks for the review!**

**ChibiFreak52: Wow! So pleased that you liked it. Sure... I'll play genie for you this time and grant you your wish! :D**

**kitten9322: Well there you go, they didn't die. Sorry it took me so long to update and thanks for the review!**

**AnimeFan842: Oops! Sorry about your family thinking you've gone insane... that wasn't the intention. Thanks for your review though. I liked it a lot!**

**Maya33: Well there you are. Yes, they were hurt but, at least we didn't have to go so far as to use zombies! ;D**

**neji's goddess: _Sakura, Tenten and Hinata_: "Okay, we'll live just for you!"**

**vampire-princess1315: I'm glad you like my story so much. Thank you. Lol! Everybody was really freaking out when I "killed" them. It's interesting, I got a lot of people saying that they like Hinata and Tenten better than Sakura.  
**

**Anyhow, I'm so glad you like this story and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too.**

**Until next time,**

**~MidnightAnimeAngel  
**


End file.
